METRONOME
by inisapaseh
Summary: Katakanlah Wonwoo rendahan, namun uang sudah membutakan pikirannya. Ia butuh uang dan Mingyu tiba-tiba datang padanya, memberi Wonwoo sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari apa yang ia butuhkan. Mereka sama-sama terjebak, dan berakhir bimbang pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya mereka ini apa? / "Mulai sekarang, mari belajar untuk saling memahami ritme masing-masing."
1. Would You?

**Wonwoo tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa laki-laki tidak waras yang ia temui di café siang itu akan merubah banyak hal dalam hidupnya.**

* * *

"Tidak."

Wonwoo menatap sang Ibu dengan dada bergemuruh. Ia merasa sedih dan marah disaat yang bersamaan dan ia tidak begitu suka dengan alasan kenapa ia merasa seperti itu sekarang. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sepasang tangannya terkait dengan posisi saling menggenggam erat. Ia merasa begitu gugup saat ini.

"Woo, Ibu hanya-"

"Tidak. Tidak."

Wonwoo bersuara, kembali menekankan kalimat yang baru ia ucapkan. Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya perlahan, mencoba menetralkan amarah yang entah kenapa semakin menjadi setiap waktunya. Sang Ibu hanya bisa terdiam, membisu dengan tatapan tak lepas dari laki-laki muda di hadapannya. Nyonya Jeon menarik nafas pelan, ditatapnya sang putra dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kalau kita tidak menjual rumah ini, kita tidak akan bisa melunasi sisa hutang yang kita miliki. Ibu…"

Nyonya Jeon terdiam sejenak.

"Ibu tidak bisa menjual toko begitu saja karena, karena itulah sumber keuangan kita sekarang. Hanya rumah ini yang tersisa, yang kita miliki. Bukan masalah besar Woo, kita bisa mencari _apartment_ murah untuk tinggal sementara. Menjual rumah ini adalah satu-satunya ca-"

"Ibu tidak bisa menjual toko, lalu kenapa Ibu berpikir kita bisa melepaskan rumah ini?"

Wonwoo menjawab dengan nada dingin, wajahnya mengeras dengan tatapan lelah.

"Sisa hutang kita memang lumayan banyak, aku akui itu. Tapi kalau Ibu ingin melunasi semuanya dengan jalan menjual rumah ini, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya."

Wonwoo terdiam,

"Ayah bekerja begitu keras selama bertahun-tahun untuk bisa mendapatkan rumah ini. Rumah ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan dari Ayah yang masih tersisa, yang masih bisa kita jaga. Aku akan memberikan semua yang aku miliki untuk bisa melunasi hutang itu. Semuanya, tapi tidak dengan rumah ini."

Wonwoo berdiri dengan segera, berjalan dengan langkah pelan meninggalkan sang Ibu yang kini hanya bisa memandang kosong cangkir the di hadapannya.

XX

Wonwoo melamun entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Ia membisu, memandang hampa udara kosong di hadapannya. Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya ia alihkan ke arah sebuah figura polos dengan potret seorang laki-laki paruh baya di dalamnya. Wonwoo tersenyum tanpa sadar. Dengan perlahan, diraihnya figura itu dengan sebelah tangan.

Wonwoo kembali terdiam, jarinya menyentuh kaca permukaan figura dengan gerakan pelan. Dan airmatanya kembali jatuh begitu saja. Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, tanpa Wonwoo inginkan. Wonwoo menangis tanpa suara seperti yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan. Menangis sendirian, membuat beban dalam hatinya semakin berat tiap harinya.

"Ayah…"

Wonwoo bersuara di tengah tangisnya.

"Ayah…"

Wonwoo menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan, merasakan hatinya sakit setiap kali ia melihat wajah bahagia sang Ayah dalam figura di tangannya. Wonwoo mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Ayahnya. Ia harus kuat, untuk Ibunya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku…aku akan mempertahankan rumah ini."

Wonwoo bicara dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Tangannya masih setia mengelus lembut figura berisi foto yang tengah ia pegang, foto sang Ayah yang tengah tersenyum ke arah kamera sambil merangkul erat bahunya. Wonwoo masih tersenyum, hatinya menghangat saat ingatan membawanya kembali disaat foto itu diambil.

Foto itu diambil 3 tahun lalu, tepat di hari kelulusan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang saat itu baru selesai menghadiri acara wisuda langsung dihadiahi sebuah pelukan hangat nan erat dari sang Ayah. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum, dengan semangat membalas pelukan sang Ayah tak kalah erat. Ibunya pun disana, berdiri disamping sang Ayah dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Wonwoo bahagia luar biasa.

"Woo, apakah kau sudah tidur?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari khayalannya, dengan enggan menaruh kembali potret sang Ayah ke tempatnya semula. Wonwoo berdiri, dengan langkah pelan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu kamar. Wonwoo terdiam, sebelah tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu bersiap untuk membukanya.

"Maafkan Ibu karena sudah egois. Padamu, pada Ayah, pada kita."

Sang Ibu bicara dengan suara lembut, hampir berbisik. Wonwoo membisu, pegangannya pada kenop pintu melonggar.

"Maaf, maaf atas segalanya. Kau tidak seharusnya mengalami semua ini. Harusnya kau bahagia, harusnya kau…"

Kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja, tergantikan oleh isakkan kecil yang jelas sekali tengah wanita itu tahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Wonwoo masih membisu, hatinya sakit entah kenapa saat ia mendengar sang Ibu menangis seperti sekarang. Terlebih alasan wanita itu menangis adalah dirinya.

"Ibu…maaf kalau Ibu mengganggumu. Kau pasti lelah karena seharian di luar. Istirahatlah, Ibu juga akan pergi tidur."

Wanita itu tersenyum di antara tangisanya.

"Selamat malam, Ibu menyayangimu."

Lalu sang Ibu pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masing diam mematung di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Wonwoo menggeram rendah, menempelkan dahinya ke permukaan pintu dengan lumayan keras. Wonwoo menunduk dengan mata terpejam erat, ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ibunya tidak bersalah, bukan kemauannya jika hidup mereka berubah menyedihkan seperti ini. Ibunya hanya berusaha untuk memberikan jalan terbaik bagi masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi sekarang, meskipun jujur Wonwoo benar-benar tidak suka dengan saran yang Ibunya ajukan.

Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat. Tunggu, ia ingat sesuatu. Orang itu, tentu ia bisa membantunya bukan?

"Pasti."

Wonwoo berjalan cepat menuju meja belajarnya, mengacak-acak tasnya sebelum tangannya menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Wonwoo terdiam, memandang sebuah kartu nama berwarna putih di tangannya dengan pandangan ragu.

"Tidak…"

Wonwoo berujar pelan, mendudukan tubuhnya pada pinggiran ranjang. Wonwoo kembali memandang kartu nama di tangannya,

"Ini gila."

Wonwoo mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas bantal miliknya. Tangannya dengan lihai menekan permukaan ponsel pintar kepunyaannya, mencoba menghubungi seseorang. Mungkin Wonwoo sudah tidak waras, sebut saja ia gila. Iya, Wonwoo gila dan ia sudah tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

Wonwoo menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan menunggu seseorang di ujung telepon merespon panggilannya.

" _Hallo?"_

Wonwoo membeku, keringat dingin keluar begitu saja saat suara rendah seorang pria terdengar di telinganya.

" _Hallo?"_

Orang itu kembali bersuara dan Wonwoo masih sama seperti sebelumnya, diam tanpa tahu harus bicara apa.

" _Kalau tidak ada kepentingan aku akan menutup teleponnya."_

Wonwoo tersentak,

"Tu-tunggu!"

Wonwoo meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan tanpa sadar. Tak apa, ia akan baik-baik saja. Pasti.

"Aku, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Kita bertemu di café beberapa hari yang lalu."

Wonwoo diam sebentar.

"Aku…aku mau."

Orang di seberang telepon tampak tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang baru Wonwoo katakan.

" _Maaf?"_

Wonwoo kembali menarik nafas, kali ini lebih dalam.

"Menjadi _Sugar Baby_ -mu, aku mau Mingyu-ssi."

XX

* * *

 **METRONOME**

.

.

.

 **JEON WONWOO X KIM MINGYU**

.

.

.

" _Mulai sekarang, mari belajar untuk saling memahami ritme masing-masing."_

.

.

.

* * *

XX

"Dia pasti sedang berkirim pesan "mesra" dengan pria blasteran itu."

Jihoon bicara dengan nada bosan, mendengus pelan saat dilihatnya Seungkwan tertawa sendiri dengan mata tak lepas dari layar ponsel di tangannya. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menanggapi, dengan santai menyeruput minuman soda miliknya.

"Hansol?"

Wonwoo bicara pelan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Seungkwan barang sebentar dari benda persegi di tangannya. Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Wonwoo dengan senyum yang kelewat sumringah sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Iya! Dia mengajakku makan malam nanti. Bukankah dia romantis?"

"Tidak juga. Yakin dia mengajakmu makan karena dia benar-benar menginginkannya? Bukan karena dia bosan?"

Jihoon bicara asal, mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tergeletak berantakan di atas meja. Seungkwan merengut dan Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas paham. Jihoon mulai lagi, ia hanya bisa diam menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kenapa hyung selalu bersikap seperti ini tiap kali kita membahas Hansol?"

Seungkwan bicara tidak terima. Jihoon diam, mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli sebelum meninggalkan kedua temannya.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat "apa" posisimu sekarang. Ingat Boo, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Hansol."

Dan Seungkwan membisu setelahnya. Ia sudah sering mendengar hal-hal menusuk dari Jihoon selama ini, tapi entah kenapa kata-katanya barusan begitu mengena bagi Seungkwan. Benar apa yang Jihoon hyung katakan, memang apa arti dirinya bagi Hansol? Ia hanya seorang _Sugar Baby_ bagi pria itu, tak lebih.

"Boo? Kau tak apa?"

Wonwoo bersuara setelah hening melanda keduanya. Seungkwan masih terdiam, kedua tangannya bergerak random di atas meja.

"Hyung, apa aku salah kalau pada akhirnya aku jatuh cinta pada _Daddy_ -ku sendiri? Maksudku…harusnya-"

"Kau suka Hansol?"

Wonwoo bertanya dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Seungkwan lembut. Seungkwan kelihatan bimbang, ingin rasanya menjawab namun ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Wonwoo kembali tersenyum,

"Kau tidak salah Boo. Tidak. Bukan kesalahanmu kalau kau akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Hansol. Perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau atur sesuka hatimu."

Seungkwan menunduk dalam, perkataan Jihoon serasa menyadarkannya tentang segala hal.

"Tapi tetap saja semua ini tidak boleh terjadi hyung. Aku _Sugar Baby_ -nya, aku hanya seseorang yang Hansol bayar untuk menemaninya. Melakukan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan untuk kami lakukan bersama. Aku hanya…"

Seungkwan diam, benar. Ia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku bisa gila! Kenapa dulu aku memulai semua ini aih!"

Seungkwan berujar frustasi, menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Padahal niat awalku hanya ingin mencari tambahan uang jajan dengan jalan mudah. Tapi kenapa malah aku yang terbawa perasaan seperti ini? Aku harus apa hyung?"

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya cepat, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kalau aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhi Hansol tentu kau tidak akan mau bukan?"

Seungkwan kembali menunduk, mengangguk pelan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Jalani saja dulu, bukan tidak mungkin Hansol juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Tidak mungkin."

Seungkwan menjawab putus asa.

"Dia terlalu sempurna bahkan untuk sekedar melirikku."

Wonwoo menepuk punggung Seungkwan prihatin.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan apa yang tadi Jihoon katakan. Dia memang seperti itu. Kau harus paham kenapa Jihoon selalu saja berubah menyebalkan tiap kali kau membahas Hansol. Dia hanya tidak ingin kau berjalan terlalu jauh dalam dunia seperti ini."

Seungkwan mendongak, memandang Wonwoo tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, menjadi _Sugar Baby_. Aku rasa itu bukan pekerjaan yang terlalu baik."

XX

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung pada seorang pria paruh baya yang berpapasan dengannya saat Wonwoo hendak memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Wonwoo bertanya dalam hati, ia tidak pernah bertemu pria itu sebelumnya. Wajahnya asing dan jujur saja tampak tak begitu ramah bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo berdiri diam sebentar, masih belum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman depan. Ia melongok ke samping memandang punggung si pria asing yang mulai jauh dari pandangan. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak?

"Aku pulang."

Wonwoo bersuara agak keras sambil menyimpan sepatunya di dalam rak bersama sepatu lainnya.

"Bu?"

Wonwoo kembali bersuara saat tak ada sahutan dari dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang."

Wonwoo berjalan memasuki ruang tengah dengan langkah pelan. Ia luar biasa lelah dan satu-satunya hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah mandi lalu tidur dengan nyaman di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Bu…"

Wonwoo terdiam begitu saja, berdiri lemas dengan pandangan bingung mengarah pada sang Ibu yang kini tampak menangis terisak di sudut dapur mereka.

"Bu?"

Wonwoo bergerak cepat ke arah sang Ibu masih dengan tas selempang tersampir di bahu kirinya. Wonwoo panik, kenapa Ibunya menangis?

"Ibu…"

Wonwoo berujar pelan, memandang punggung Ibunya yang kini terlihat bergetar karena menahan isakan. Wonwoo merasakan hatinya sakit entah kenapa, dengan gerakan lembut membalik tubuh sang Ibu ke hadapannya. Membawa tubuh mungilnya masuk dalam jangkauan pelukannya. Wonwoo memeluk wanita itu erat, mengelus punggungnya penuh perasaan.

"Ibu kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat Ibu sedih? Aku ada disini Bu, aku mohon jangan menangis."

Wonwoo makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berusaha menyampaikan perasaan cintanya pada sang Ibu. Wonwoo memandang pucuk kepala Ibunya dengan pandangan nanar.

' _Apa sesakit itu saat seseorang yang kau cintai meninggalkanmu selamanya?'_

Wonwoo berujar dalam hati, tangannya masih betah mengelus punggung Ibunya pelan. Ayahnya meninggal 3 bulan lalu, dengan begitu tiba-tiba karena penyakit jantung yang beliau derita. Ibunya dan Wonwoo sendiri kehilangan, teramat sangat. Sejak saat itu pula sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Wonwoo mempergoki Ibunya menangis sendirian tengah malam di dapur mereka dengan figura berisi potret sang Ayah dalam pelukan wanita itu.

"Ayah pernah mengatakan hal ini padaku dulu."

Wonwoo bicara sambil mengangkat wajah sang Ibu perlahan menghadap miliknya. Wonwoo tersenyum, kedua ibu jarinya menyapu pipi penuh air mata wanita itu.

"Ayah mengatakan bahwa ia benci melihat Ibu menangis. Ayah benci melihat Ibu sedih. Apapun itu alasannya, Ayah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan membiarkan Ibu menangis. Karena itu…"

Wonwoo mengusap pipi Ibunya sayang.

"Jangan menangis lagi Bu. Ayah juga pasti sedih melihat Ibu seperti ini."

Wanita itu terdiam,

"Maaf Woo."

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum, dengan penuh perasaan kembali memeluk sang Ibu.

"Saat Ibu merasa sedih dan merasa rindu pada Ayah, Ibu bisa memanggilku. Nanti aku akan memeluk Ibu sampai Ibu merasa lebih baik. Bukankah pelukanku senyaman pelukan Ayah?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, dengan gerakan pelan mengangguk pada sang Anak.

"Ibu masih punya aku. Ingat itu."

XX

"Hyung maafkan aku."

Seungkwan mencicit dengan raut muka minta dikasihani pada Jihoon yang kini tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Jihoon memandang Seungkwan sekilas sebelum mengangguk kecil kemudian kembali sibuk dengan benda di tangannya. Seungkwan merengut, dengan paksa mengambil benda persegi panjang yang sejak tadi sukses menyedot fokus Jihoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kembalikan ponselku!"

Jihoon berujar gusar begitu ponselnya sudah kokoh berada dalam genggaman Seungkwan. Seungkwan menggeleng, dengan segera menyerahkan ponsel Jihoon pada Wonwoo yang sejak tadi hanya diam menonton kedua sobatnya. Wonwoo bingung di awal namun dengan senang hati mengamankan ponsel Jihoon dari pemiliknya, ia mengerti bahwa Seungkwan ingin Jihoon hanya memperhatikkannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Jihoon cemberut tidak terima, dengan enggan mulai diam mendengarkan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Apa?!"

Jihoon bicara ketus dengan raut wajah tak bersahabat. Sekarang gantian Seungkwan yang diam dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Maaf."

Jihoon terdiam, Seungkwan minta maaf? Padanya? Untuk apa?

"Maaf karena tidak mendengarkanmu dari awal. Maaf karena aku selalu mengabaikan semua perkataanmu selama ini. Maaf karena,aku tidak menuruti nasehatmu."

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, mencoba melihat ekspresi macam yang kini Jihoon tunjukkan.

"Kau sudah berulang kali mengingatkanku bahwa menjadi Sugar Baby itu bukanlah hal yang bagus tapi aku tetap saja melakukannya."

"Boo…"

Jihoon berujar pelan.

"Aku terbawa perasaan hyung. Aku rasa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Hansol. Aku…terlibat terlalu dalam dengannya."

Seungkwan kembali menunduk, kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Sekarang setelah ia menyadari perasaannya-yang ia anggap salah-pada Hansol ia jadi bimbang dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Aku akan berhenti saat kontrakku dengannya selesai nanti."

Seungkwan berujar mantap. Ia harus berhenti sekarang sebelum semuanya berjalan semakin jauh.

"Seungkwan-ah."

Jihoon berujar pelan, kedua tangannya menggenggam jari-jari Seungkwan erat.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal kasar padamu kemarin. Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah."

Jihoon tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, kau tahu itu bukan? Aku terlalu mengaturmu, aku sadar itu. Karenanya aku tidak akan pernah mencampuri urusanmu dengan Hansol lagi. Itu semua hakmu, kau bebas melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan. Tolong maafkan aku."

Jihoon berujar tulus. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Seungkwan akan meminta maaf padanya. Jihoon merasa kurang enak hati, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa Seungkwan tidak perlu meminta maaf sampai seperti ini padanya. Seungkwan hanya tersenyum, balik menggenggam tangan Jihoon tak kalah erat.

"Tidak, hyung memang benar. Tidak seharusnya aku menjadi _Sugar Baby_ seperti sekarang. Lagipula..."

Seungkwan terdiam sejenak, memandang tautan jemarinya dengan pandangan miris.

"Hansol sudah bertunangan. Aku benar-benar tidak ada artinya baginya."

"Seungkwan-ah…"

Jihoon berujar lirih, meremas lembut tangan Seungkwan. Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Jihoon dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Selama ini kami hanya berkencan seperti biasa. Makan malam berdua, menonton film, pergi ke taman bermain di akhir pekan. Hanya itu, tidak ada yang istimewa. Akupun yakin Hansol juga merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku."

Seungkwan diam pada akhirnya, Wonwoo dan Jihoon juga. Mereka hening sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku tidak ada artinya bagi Hansol."

Seungkwan berujar final, terlihat mantap dengan keputusan yang ia buat. Seungkwan kelihatan yakin, namun Wonwoo mengerti benar bahwa Seungkwan sama sekali tak rela bila harus memutuskan hubungan dengan Hansol begitu saja. Wonwoo tahu, Seungkwan sudah jatuh cinta. Wonwoo masih diam, terbersit sebuah pemikiran yang entah darimana datangnya dalam pikirannya.

Seungkwan selalu bercerita bahwa selama ia menjadi _Sugar Baby_ Hansol pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan adalah menuruti laki-laki itu, kemanapun dan dimanapun. Walau kesan pertama yang Wonwoo dapat saat Seungkwan menyebut kata _Sugar Baby_ adalah negatif namun Seungkwan berani bersumpah jika mereka-ia dan Hansol- sama sekali tak pernah berhubungan seks karena ia hanya dibayar untuk sebatas menemani Hansol belaka.

Muncul satu lagi pertanyaan dalam benak Wonwoo. Jika tugas Seungkwan hanya untuk menemani, kenapa ia bisa begitu jatuh cinta pada Hansol? Kenapa Seungkwan terlihat begitu takluk pada laki-laki itu? Wonwoo merenung, sesulit itukah menjadi seorang _Sugar Baby_?

XX

Wonwoo melihat pria asing itu lagi hari ini. Bukan sekedar hanya berpapasan seperti tempo hari, kali ini Wonwoo melihatnya tengah duduk dengan santai di ruang tamu rumahnya. Bersama sang Ibu yang kini tampak muram di hadapannya, pria itu duduk dengan kaki naik ke atas meja. Wonwoo menggeram dalam hati, benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Oh! Kau pasti Wonwoo."

Pria itu berujar keras saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan Wonwoo yang hendak berjalan ke dapur, mengambil minum untuk tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Wonwoo diam seketika saat mendengar namanya disebut, dengan agak enggan mengarahkan pandangannya pada ruang tamu. Tersenyum canggung, Wonwoo berjalan pelan menuju ke sumber suara.

"Ah iya, saya Wonwoo. Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Wonwoo membungkuk singkat kemudian memandang sang Ibu dengan pandangan bertanya. Siapa pria ini?

"Bagus kalau sekarang kau ada, aku rasa kau lebih baik ikut dalam pembicaraan kami."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, pembicaraan? Pembicaraan macam apa?

"Mengenai Ayahmu. Perusahaan Ayahmu lebih tepatnya."

Wonwoo duduk pelan setelahnya, memposisikan diri di samping sang Ibu yang entah kenapa tampak panik.

"A-aku rasa Wonwoo tidak perlu tahu masalah ini. Lebih baik kita-"

"Tentu tidak, tentu tidak."

Orang itu bicara santai. Wajahnya menyeringai dan Wonwoo tidak suka ekspresinya.

"Tentu Wonwoo harus tahu. Mungkin sedikit banyak dia bisa membantumu. Bukan begitu Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo diam, dengan kaku menganggukkan kepalanya. Pria itu kembali menyeringai,

"Aku rasa sudah cukup basa-basinya. Aku akan mulai saja. Jadi begini Wonwoo, seperti yang kau ketahui, Ayahmu sudah meninggal 3 bulan lalu. Bukan begitu?"

Wonwoo kembali mengangguk, menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak sekarang.

"Sayang sekali dia meninggal diwaktu yang benar-benar tidak tepat."

Wonwoo terpaku, memandang pria di hadapannya dengan pandangan menusuk. Tidak pernah ada waktu yang tepat bagi Ayahnya untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan sang Ibu.

"Perusahaan Ayahmu sedang krisis sekarang. Dia meninggalkan perusahaannya dalam keadaan sekarat. Hutang bertumpuk."

Pria itu berujar santai, tak menghiraukan raut wajah terkejut milik Wonwoo. Ayahnya memiliki hutang dan ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang? Pria itu duduk dengan antengnya, perlahan menyesap kopi dalam cangkir putihnya.

"Walau begitu…"-pria itu meletakkan kembali cangkir di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Kalian beruntung karena selain perusahaan, Tuan Jeon juga memiliki beberapa cabang bisnis dan properti yang sedikit banyak bisa melunasi hutang yang dia miliki."

Hening setelahnya, Wonwoo dan sang Ibu setia diam menunggu kalimat terusan yang akan pria setengah botak itu lontarkan.

"Termasuk rumah ini."

Wonwoo terkejut, tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Rumah ini? Apa maksudnya?

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa rumah ini-"

"Karena Ayahmu juga menjadikan rumah ini sebagai jaminan."

Pria itu memotong omongan Wonwoo begitu saja, tampak paham dengan ekspresi heran sekaligus bingung yang Wonwoo tunjukkan.

"Jadi maksud anda…rumah ini akan dijadikan sebagai alat pembayar hutang begitu?"

Wonwoo bertanya hati-hati, matanya melirik sekilas kepada sang Ibu yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang sangat kentara bagi Wonwoo.

"Tentu."

Pria itu mengangguk mantap.

"Rumah ini akan dijual, dan uang hasil penjualannya akan digunakan untuk menutupi hutang Tuan Jeon yang masih tersisa."

Wonwoo termangu, merasakan otaknya kosong tiba-tiba. Rumah ini akan dijual? Begitu saja?

"Rumah ini sebenarnya termasuk kecil walaupun memiliki dua lantai. Jika berhasil terjual, aku rasa hanya dalam kisaran 100-140 juta."

"Dan berapa sisa hutang yang kami miliki?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo secepat kilat, dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya pria itu menjawab

"200 juta."

Wonwoo terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Banyak hal tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikirannya. Rumah ini terlalu berharga jika hanya dijadikan sebagai pembayar hutang. Rumah ini adalah hasil kerja keras sang Ayah selama bertahun-tahun dan Wonwoo tidak akan semudah itu melepskannya. Wonwoo menengok ke samping, kea rah sang Ibu yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Wonwoo menarik nafas berat, perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada pria di seberang meja.

"Kami memiliki sebuah rumah sewa, letaknya tak jauh dari toko roti milik Ibu. Rumah itu sudah lama kosong dan ya, cukup besar. Aku rasa ketimbang menjual rumah ini kami akan lebih memilih menjual rumah sewa tersebut."

Ibu Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya cepat, wajahnya tampak berseri. Benar, rumah itu masih ada. Ia bicara dengan semangat.

"Benar, rumah itu masih ada. Rumah itu belum dijual. Jika dilihat dari ukurannya aku yakin rumah sewa itu lebih besar dari rumah ini. Apabila kita menjualnya aku yakin hutang yang masih tersisa akan tertutupi."

Wanita itu tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat-erat. Sekalipun setelah ini mereka akan kehilangan semuanya, itu bukan masalah asal rumah ini masih milik mereka.

"Aku akan mengeceknya besok apakah rumah itu layak dijual atau tidak. Aku permisi."

Kemudian pria itu pergi begitu saja, dengan wajah kesal dan langkah kaki tak sabaran. Wonwoo tahu pria itu pasti sangat kesal karena Wonwoo berhasil mendapat jalan alternatif selain menjual rumah ini.

"Woo, maaf karena tidak memberitahukan hal ini padamu sebelumnya."

Sang Ibu bicara dengan nada begitu lembut, matanya tak lepas dari Wonwoo yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Kita memang sedang kesulitan sekarang, itulah sebabnya kenapa Ibu sering sekali menangis belakangan ini. Ayahmu…"

XX

Wonwoo tengah dalam waktu istirahat sekarang, duduk dengan santai di ruang ganti karyawan salah satu café di dekat kampusnya. Ia bekerja sampingan sebagai pelayan disini. Dahulu, Wonwoo melakukan pekerjaan ini hanya untuk mencari pengalaman. Namun sekarang, ia benar-benar bekerja untuk dirinya. Membantu sang Ibu sebisanya.

Wonwoo termangu, memikirkan sudah berapa kali ia ditegur bosnya seharian ini karena terlalu sering melamun. Wonwoo tidak bisa kesal pada bosnya tentu saja, semua ini memang salahnya. Wonwoo hanya tak bisa mengenyahkan pikiran mengenai hutan sang Ayah dari pikirannya.

"Tinggal 30 juta lagi."

Wonwoo berbisik pelan. Bahkan hasil menjual rumah sewa yang dahulu mereka milikipun tak dapat menutup hutangnya secara keseluruhan. Rumah sewa itu hanya terjual 170 juta, menyisakan 30 juta lagi untuk Wonwoo lunasi. Wonwoo menggeram tertahan, ia hanya diberi waktu 3 bulan untuk melunasi hutang Ayahnya. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu yang amat sangat singkat?

"Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo menoleh, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang laki-laki tegap yang kini tengah berdiri di balik pintu.

"Iya hyung?"

Seungcheol maju beberapa langkah sampai kini ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Wonwoo yang masih setia duduknya di kursi ruang ganti.

"Bisa ke depan sekarang? Joohyun tiba-tiba ijin pulang karena Ayahnya sakit dan Soonyoung belum datang."

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti, dengan segera merapikan seragam yang ia kenakan kemudian bergerak keluar ruangan diikuti Seungcheol dibelakangnya.

"Bisa tolong antarkan ini ke meja nomor 7?"

Wonwoo mengangguk seadanya pada Minhyun sebelum berjalan santai ke arah sebuah meja di sudut café. Wonwoo memperhatikan seseorang di meja 7 yang kini tengah asik memainkan ponselnya dengan pandangan biasa. Seorang laki-laki yang Wonwoo yakini berusia 20-an, memakai setelan jas hitam formal dengan rambut coklat yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga menambah kadar tampan yang laki-laki itu miliki.

"Pesanan anda Tuan, silahkan dinikmati."

Wonwoo berujar sopan, tersenyum kecil saat laki-laki itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan?"

Wonwoo bertanya ramah, tatapannya masih belum lepas dari laki berjas di hadapannya. Diam agak lama menghampiri keduanya saat laki-laki itu diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Wonwoo lontarkan. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, pria ini kenapa?

"Tuan-"

"Maukah kau jadi _Sugar Baby_ -ku?"

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, gagal paham dengan laki-laki asing itu. Wonwoo tersentak kecil kemudian, merasakan pergelangan tangannya di genggam dengan eratnya. Laki-laki itu memasang ekspresi yang, entahlah. Wonwoopun tak tahu maksudnya.

"…Jeon Wonwoo?"

Laki-laki itu kembali berucap setelah matanya melirik sekilas pada _name-tag_ yang menempel indah di seragam Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya membisu. Apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan?!

"Would you?"

Satu hal yang kini terlintas dalam pikiran Wonwoo. Laki-laki ini tidak waras.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

(-) Kalo kalian tertarik dan menyempatkan diri untuk review, seriously. It'll be an honour :)

Well, see you.

Selamat hari Jumat!


	2. Different Sides of Kim Mingyu

**Mungkin Junhui benar, hidup Mingyu terlalu monoton. Tapi semenjak ia melihat Wonwoo di suatu café siang itu, ia yakin bahwa hidupnya akan jauh lebih menarik mulai saat ini.**

* * *

"Gyu, kau ada acara tidak malam ini?"

Junhui bertanya _random_ siang itu dengan mata masih terfokus pada berkas di tangannya.

"Gyu?"

Junhui kembali bersuara saat orang yang ia tanya tak kunjung menjawab. Junhui mengangkat kepalanya, memandang seorang laki-laki berkemeja putih dengan sebuah kacamata bertengger di wajahnya. Junhui mendengus sebal, dengan suara lebih keras kembali mencoba mengalihkan perhatian laki-laki di seberang ruangan.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya enggan, dengan pandangan bertanya memandang Junhui yang kini tampak memutar matanya jengah.

"Kau tahu, tingkat konsentrasimu pada layar komputer sudah mulai mengkhawatirkan."

Junhui bicara santai sambil berjalan ke arah Mingyu dengan setumpuk berkas di kedua tangannya.

"Sudah kuperiksa, tinggal ditandatangani."

Mingyu mengangguk, dengan segera kembali membaca sekilas berkas-berkas yang Junhui berikan kemudian membubuhkan tandatangan di atas kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau ada acara malam nanti?"

Junhui kembali bertanya, pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan nanti malam."

Mingyu menjawab seadanya, matanya masih terus fokus pada beberapa kertas penuh tulisan di hadapannya. Junhui mengambil nafas pelan, dengan lembut menyentuh bahu kanan Mingyu.

"Kau tahu Gyu, kau tidak harus bekerja sepanjang waktu seperti ini. Kau harus bersenang-senang setidaknya sekali dalam seminggu."

Junhui bicara dengan pandangan tak lepas dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Mereka berteman, bisa dikatakan akrab. Sekalipun posisi mereka dalam pekerjaan adalah sebagai atasan dan bawahan namun mereka berteman.

"Kalau kau mau mengajakku ke club atau semacamnya aku tidak tertarik. Pekerjaanku lebih penting ketimbang hanya pergi ke tempat berisik seperti itu."

Mingyu akhirnya bersuara, sejenak membalas tatapan yang Junhui berikan padanya sebelum kembali sibuk sendiri.

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu pergi ke club. Bagaimana kalau kita makan daging di luar? Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama, aku traktir."

Junhui kembali mencoba membujuk sang sahabat. Mingyu terlalu gila kerja dan Junhui khawatir dengan mental sang sahabat jika ia terlalu masuk dalam pekerjaannya.

"Tidak."

Mingyu menjawab singkat, sekarang secara penuh memusatkan perhatiannya pada Junhui.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak stress dan aku menikmati semua ini. Mungkin banyak orang berpikir bahwa aku terlalu gila kerja dan aku yakin kau juga berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi aku baik-baik saja, aku juga bersenang-senang. Dengan caraku sendiri."

Mingyu tersenyum simpul, mencoba meyakinkan Junhui bahwa ia baik. Ia menikmati kesendiriannya, kesibukkannya karena mengurus bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang tampak tak pernah habis tiap harinya. Ia suka bekerja karena itu memang sudah passionnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, harusnya kau keluar sekali-kali. Melihat dunia, bukan hanya duduk diam dalam ruanganmu sampai berjam-jam. Cobalah berkencan atau paling tidak temuilah seseorang."

Junhui berhenti sejenak, tatapannya beralih pada sebuah metronome berwarna coklat tua di atas meja kerja Mingyu.

"Hidupmu terlalu teratur, seperti metronome ini."

Tangan Junhui menyentuh benda itu pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu, kalau kau berubah pikiran hubungi saja aku. _See you_ _bro._ "

Lalu Junhui pergi, menghilang tanpa suara di balik pintu ruangan Mingyu. Migyu terdiam setelahnya, apa hidupnya sedatar itu?

XX

"Jadi status kalian saat ini adalah…"

"Kekasih. Sepasang kekasih."

Junhui menjawab mantap, tangannya dengan erat menggegam milik Minghao yang kini tampak menunduk malu-malu karena jawaban yang Junhui berikan pada Mingyu. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Kekasih? Tapi bukankah kalian-"

"Apa?"

Junhui memotong perkataan Mingyu begitu saja.

"Dulu Minghao memang _Sugar Baby_ ku, tapi sekarang kami sepasang kekasih. Karena itu aku mengenalkanmu padanya secara resmi seperti ini. Dia benar-benar milikku sekarang."

Junhui makin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Minghao, menatap sayang pada laki-laki berwajah polos di sampingnya. Minghaopun sama, dengan wajah agak merona ia balas menatap Junhui tak kalah sayang. Mingyu terdiam, tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat interaksi di antara keduanya.

"Aku turut bahagia kalau begitu."

Mingyu bicara kalem, dengan gerakan pelan menyesap minuman di hadapannya.

"Aku harap kau bersabar menghadapi tingkah sahabatku ini Minghao-ssi, dia agak liar 'kan kau tahu."

Minghao hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan, balas memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan 'aku-tahu-itu.'

"Ya, aku baru resmi memilikinya dan kau sudah berniat menjadi peretak hubungan kami begitu?

Mingyu hanya tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban.

"Jangan bersikap berlebihan Jun, setidaknya kau harus menjaga wibawa di depan kekasihmu."

Mingyu membalas santai, tak memperdulikan tatapan membunuh yang Junhui layangkan padanya.

"Urus saja hidupmu sendiri, setidaknya aku sudah punya seseorang dan kau belum."

Mingyu mendengus malas, bosan akan topik mengenai _tak-punya-pasangan_ yang selalu Junhui gunakan sebagai senjata saat mereka berdua tengah berdebat.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali padamu, cobalah untuk berkencan sekali-kali. Biar kutanya, kapan terakhir kau keluar bersama seseorang? Kapan kau pergi ke klub untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat bekerja?"

Junhui bertanya serius. Ia mulai khawatir dengan kisah percintaan Mingyu yang dirasanya mulai tampak datar dan terlalu membosankan. Mingyu tampan dan Junhui yakin sekalipun hanya dengan satu seringai tipis di wajahnya Mingyu dapat membuat siapapun di luar terpesona oleh kharismanya. Mingyu hanya diam, terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang tengah Junhui coba bangun di antara keduanya. Junhui menghela nafas lelah, ia bahkan mulai lupa dengan keberadaan Minghao karena terlalu fokus pada laki-laki lajang di hadapannya.

"Begini saja."

Junhui mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, melipat rapi kedua tangannya menempel dada.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berdebar karena seseorang?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya kurang paham. Berdebar?

"Kapan terakhir kali kau merasakan jantungmu berdebar tidak normal saat matamu bersitatap dengan milik seseorang?"

Kerutan pada dahi Mingyu makin dalam.

"Biar kuperjelas lagi Kim Mingyu. Kapan terakhir kali kau merasa begitu bergairah?"

Minghao tersedak minumannya sediri saat telinganya menangkap perkataan frontal yang Junhui ajukan pada Mingyu. Diam-diam Minghao merona, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan semua perkataan tanpa tudung aling-aling Junhui.

"Jadi…apa maksud semua obrolanmu ini kalau aku boleh tahu, Wen Junhui?"

Junhui kembali memundurkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan punggungnya santai di sandaran kursi dengan tangan merangkul erat bahu Minghao.

"Selama ini kau hanya berkencan secara random, teman kencanmu kebanyakan tidak jelas. Kau hanya bertemu mereka sekali, keluar untuk pergi minum lalu setelahnya berakhir begitu saja. Kau tidak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan serius selama ini. Kau sudah hampir 26 tahun, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa pada usiamu yang sekarang kau harus mulai mencari seseorang? Seseorang yang benar-benar seseorang?"

Mingyu membisu dengan pandangan lurus pada Junhui, ia diam dengan ekspresi tak terartikan.

"Kau juga punya pola hubungan yang sama denganku."

Mingyu menjawab setelah hening di antara ketiganya.

"Dulu, tapi tidak lagi. Aku sudah punya Minghao sekarang, aku yakin aku tidak akan pernah bersama yang lain lagi setelah ini."

Junhui menatap Minghao sekilas sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

"Akan aku pikirkan."

Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya, dengan langkah pelan mulai menjauh dari Junhui dan Minghao yang masih betah duduk berdua di meja mereka.

"Kau tidak berniat mengencani seorang Sugar Baby?"

Mingyu berhenti berjalan, dengan enggan memutar kepalanya menghadap Junhui.

"Kau bisa membayar seseorang untuk kau ajak kencan, sekedar bersenang-senang. Melepas bosan, uang bukan hal berat bukan untukmu? Kau bisa mencobanya, siapa tahu kau beruntung dan menemukan pasanganmu sepertiku."

Junhui tersenyum genit pada Minghao yang masih saja malu tiap kali Junhui menggodanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Sampai bertemu di kantor besok."

Mingyu kembali berjalan menjauh dari mejanya, dengan sebuah seringaian tipis di wajah tampannya.

" _Lagipula aku sudah punya seseorang."_

XX

"Dunia ini sudah benar-benar gila."

Jihoon tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Wonwoo di taman belakang kampus saat itu dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Wonwoo hanya diam memperhatikan Jihoon yang masih saja melanjutkan omelan tidak jelasnya, membuat Wonwoo bertanya-tanya apakah yang membuat Jihoon setidak jelas ini.

"Dia sudah gila."

Jihoon kembali bergumam, dengan wajah kesal meneguk asal jus jeruk milik Wonwoo yang tampak menganggur di depannya. Wonwoo memandang Jihoon datar, dengan sekali pukul berhasil membuat Jihoon mengaduh sambil memegangi pucuk kepalanya yang terkena pukulan sayang Wonwoo.

"Datang sambil menggerutu tidak jelas kemudian dengan seenaknya meminum minuman orang. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Wonwoo bertanya pada akhirnya, tangan kanannya dengan sigap merebut botol dengan isi tinggal separuh dari tangan Jihoon. Jihoon hanya bisa merengut, dengan wajah cemberut mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo.

"Jiyong menawariku! Bayangkan Woo dia berani-beraninya mengajakku!"

Jihoon bicara dengan berapi-api. Wajahnya sampai memerah, mungkin menahan emosi. Wonwoo semakin dibuat bingung karenanya.

"Dan bolehkah aku tahu kenapa kau bisa terlihat semarah ini? Memang apa yang Jiyong tawarkan padamu?"

Jihoon melebarkan matanya lucu, mencoba menatap Wonwoo sebisanya. Wonwoo ingin tertawa rasanya, Jihoon malah terlihat menggemaskan kalau ekspresinya seperti ini.

"Dia menawariku untuk menjadi Sugar Baby bagi teman Daddy-nya. Bayangkan Woo, DIA MENAWARIKU UNTUK MENJADI SIMPANAN AHJUSSI!"

Wonwoo kembali mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, hanya karena itu? Hanya karena masalah seperti ini Jihoon jadi semarah ini?

"Jangan memandangku seperti, ini bukan masalah sepele kau tahu. Ini menyangkut harga diriku! Dia pikir aku begitu kekurangan uang apa sampai harus menjadi simpanan seperti itu?!"

Jihoon kembali bicara dengan emosi meluap-luap. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, wajar Jihoon marah. Dia paling anti pada segala hal berbau _Sugar Baby_ seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, kau tinggal menolak tawarannya. Setelah itu selesai, kau tidak perlu sehisteris ini Hoon."

Jihoon masih saja cemberut, dengan wajah tidak terima mulai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tetap saja. Aku benci, dia menawariku untuk menjadi seorang Sugar Baby seperti seorang sales menawarkan peralatan rumah tangga. Aku tahu banyak teman kita di kampus yang sudah 'terjerumus' dan menjadi simpanan para laki-laki ber uang itu, tapi tetap saja. Aku risih."

Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum, dengan gerakan pelan mengusap helaian lembut rambut Jihoon.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, kau akan cepat tua kalau memasang ekspresi merengut seperti itu. Lupakan saja. Kau ini, selalu saja bersikap berlebihan jika menyangkut hal-hal semacam ini. Kau harus mulai mengubah pola pikirmu Hoon, menjadi _Sugar Baby_ aku rasa tidak seburuk itu. Mereka hanya dibayar untuk kencan biasa, makan, menonton film. Hanya hal itu-itu saja, bukan sesuatu macam seks seperti yang selama ini kau pikirkan."

Wonwoo bicara bijak, pandangan kembali terarah pada note di tangannya. Ia sampai melupakan tujuan awalnya kemari karena Jihoon. Ia harus menyelesaikan esainya segera.

"Tapi tetap saja mereka 'dibayar'. Orang-orang sejenis Jiyong akan selalu negatif bagiku, selalu."

Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahunya sekilas, mencoba tidak terlalu peduli dengan pemikiran Jihoon. Ia terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya, meninggalkan Jihoon yang kini tampak tenggelam lamunan.

"Kalau kau yang ada di posisiku…"

Jihoon tiba-tiba bersuara memecah keheningan di antara keduanya. Wonwoo mendongak pelan, memandang Jihoon yang kini juga balas memandangnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menerima tawarannya?"

Wonwoo terdiam, tampak berpikir.

"Mungkin."

Wonwoo menjawab santai sambil meletakkan note dan pensil di tangannya ke atas rumput.

"Jika aku sedang terlilit hutang dan tidak ada jalan lain selainnya menjadi 'kekasih bayaran' laki-laki berdompet tebal diluar sana untuk melunasi hutangku. Kau hanya perlu pergi kencan biasa, apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?"

Jihoon membelalak tak percaya, dengab reflek memukul lengan atas Wonwoo penuh tenaga.

"Hei aku serius!"

Jihoon berteriak setelahnya dan Wonwoo hanya bisa meringis menahan perih yang terasa di kulitnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hoon! Yaampun kau tidak perlu memukulku sampai seperti ini. Kalau pukulanmu membekas bagaimana?!"

Wonwoo bertanya sewot, tangan kanannya sibuk mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Jihoon barusan. Jihoon memasang wajah bersalah, perlahan ikut mengusap-usap lengan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Aku reflek! Lagipula siapa suruh kau menjawab dengan jawaban mengerikan seperti itu? Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai terjerumus seperti yang lain."

Wonwoo hanya bisa menahan panas di lengannya, Jihoon benar-benar mengerikan.

"Kau tahu aku, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal semacam itu hanya demi uang."

Jihoon memasang wajah makin bersalah.

"Maaf, tidak sengaja."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan, tersenyum simpul pada Jihoon kemudian.

"Tak apa. Omong-omong, Seungkwan kemana?"

Jihoon menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Dia hilang dibawa pria campuran itu."

"Hah?"

Wonwoo bertanya tak mengerti. Jihoon hanya diam, terlihat enggan menjelaskan maksud perkataannya pada Wonwoo.

"Tadi kami berjalan bersama dari kantin menuju kemari sebelum si Hansol itu datang dan menyeret Seungkwan secara paksa entah kemana. Dia datang secara tiba-tiba saat aku dan Seungkwan sedang melintasi parkiran samping kampus. Seungkwan kelihatan terkejut dan menolak saat tangannya dipegang paksa oleh Hansol. Entahlah, aku kurang paham dengan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi yang pasti, Hansol sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk menurutku. Wajahnya mengerikan."

Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, mencoba memahami situasi yang baru Jihoon jelaskan padanya. Seungkwan sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perjanjian dengan Hansol minggu lalu. Jadi kenapa laki-laki itu masih bersikap seperti itu pada Seungkwan? Apa ia tidak rela kalau Seungkwan pergi begitu saja?

"Hah sudah kuduga, Seungkwan tidak mungkin bisa lepas begitu saja dari laki-laki kaya arogan seperti Hansol. Laki-laki macam Hansol selalu seperti itu, tidak mau melepaskan sesuatu yang ia anggap miliknya. Memang harusnya dari awal Seungkwan tidak perlu melakukan perjanjian konyol itu dengan Hansol."

Jihoon bicara sok tahu, dengan santai meminum kembali jus Wonwoo yang tergeletak menganggur di dekatnya. Wonwoo hanya memandangnya biasa, matanya menerawang memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri terlalu rumit untuk bisa dijelaskan. Kenapa ia merasa bahwa sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan akan menimpanya?

XX

"Hei Jun, bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Minghao?"

Jun menolehkan kepalanya pelan, dengan pandangan bertanya memandang Mingyu yang kini tengah melepas kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Minghao?"

Junhui bermonolog, mengingat-ingat bagaimana pertemuan awalnya dengan Minghao 7 bulan lalu.

"Hanya pertemuan biasa, koper kami tidak sengaja tertukar saat di bandara dulu."

Junhui berjalan pelan ke arah sebuah sofa di pojok ruangan Mingyu, duduk dengan santai sambil terus mengecek beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

"Waktu itu aku berencana untuk menghabiskan masa libur dengan kedua orangtua, tapi saat sampai di bandara ternyata aku salah koper. Dan beruntungnya, koperku tertukar dengan milik Minghao. Jarang ada orang China yang bisa berbahasa Korea, karena itu aku antusias sekali saat bertemu dengannya."

Mingyu memasang ekspresi tertarik, dengan mata tak lepas dari Junhui Mingyu kembali berucap

"Lalu?"

Mingyu melonggarkan dasinya pelan, menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Junhui mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu, mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi tertarik dengan kisah percintaanku seperti ini?"

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu pelan.

"Hanya penasaran."

Junhui menghembuskan nafas pelan, kadang ia tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran Mingyu.

"Ya, kami bercakap-cakap setelahnya. Bertukar nomor telepon, saling mengirim pesan. Hanya seperti itu."

Junhui berjalan ke arah meja Mingyu dengan map dan sebuah pulpen di tangannya.

"Sudah kuperiksa. Tanda tangan disini."

Mingyu mengambil pulpen di tangan Junhui dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya mantap.

"Dan bagaimana bisa Minghao yang awalnya hanya _Sugar Baby_ mu sekarang menjadi kekasihmu? Apa kau diam-diam melibatkan perasaan saat kalian menjalin 'hubungan' dulu?"

Mingyu berujar biasa, terlalu biasa sampai-sampai jika Junhui tidak terlalu memperhatikan ia tidak akan menyadari nada penasaran dalam kalimat Mingyu. Junhui kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran dengan sikap aneh Mingyu hari ini.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau jadi banyak bertanya sekarang?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, jawab saja."

Junhui menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Kami semakin dekat bahkan setelah kami sama-sama kembali ke Korea. Dia butuh tambahan uang untuk kuliahnya dan ia tak sampai hati untuk meminta kepada orangtuanya. Aku punya uang, jadi aku menawarkan diri padanya. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi kemudian menerima setelah dia tahu bahwa banyak teman di kampusnya yang menjadi _Sugar Baby_."

Mingyu menyerahkan map dan pulpen yang baru ia gunakan kembali pada Junhui, mengangguk singkat dan dengan seenaknya menyuruh Junhui keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang, cepat keluar. Kembali bekerja."

Junhui memandang Mingyu sinis sebelum mengambil kedua benda di tangan Mingyu agak kasar.

"Dasar."

Kemudian dengan langkah agak cepat berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Mingyu.

"Kau berencana untuk mencari seseorang ya? Seorang _Sugar Baby_ untuk menemanimu? Aku benar bukan?"

Junhui memandang menyelidik pada Mingyu yang kini bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan pelan sembari memandang kaca besar yang menyuguhkan pemandang kota Seoul dari ketinggian. Mingyu diam sebentar, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celananya.

"Atau mungkin kau malah sudah menemukannya?"

Junhui kembali bertanya dan Mingyu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Mungkin."

XX

Mingyu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kunjungannya pada sebuah café sore itu akan banyak mempengaruhi pikirannya. Mingyu tidak benar-benar berniat mampir ke café itu sebenarnya, hanya kebetulan. Ia ingin minum kopi hangat di tengah cuaca yang dingin setelah ia selesai menemui koleganya di salah satu restoran di daerah itu dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah café kecil yang tampak hangat di pinggir jalan yang ramai oleh para pejalan kaki.

Dan Mingyu benar-benar masuk kesana. Setelah memarkirkan mobil hitamnya Mingyu berjalan tegap ke dalam café.

"Selamat datang."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, mendengar sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya. Mingyu mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha mencari sumber suara yang baru saja menyapanya. Dan ia melihatnya, laki-laki dengan seragam abu-abu dengan wajah dingin namun tampak manis secara bersamaan. Mingyu terpaku, pandangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari si empunya suara.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

Sebuah suara yang lain menyadarkan Mingyu dari lamunannya. Seorang perempuan yang juga memakai seragam abu-abu kini berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum ramah pada Mingyu.

"Ah iya, aku ingin kopi."

Mingyu merutuk dalam hati, jawaban macam apa itu? Tentu semua orang yang datang ke café kebanyakan menginginkan kopi bukan?

"Kalau begitu mari ikuti saya."

Mingyu mengangguk seadanya, matanya kembali melirik pada laki-laki bermata sipit yang tadi menyapanya. Orang itu…

XX

"Aku menemukannya."

Mingyu berujar tanpa aba-aba pada Junhui siang itu.

"Ha?"

Junhui menjawab bingung, Mingyu tiba-tiba muncul di ruangannya dan mengatakan hal-hal ambigu.

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

Junhui kembali bersuara, Mingyu benar-benar berubah aneh belakangan ini.

"Orang itu, aku menemukannya."

Junhui hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Tatapan Mingyu berbeda, tatapan menginginkan yang begitu besar.

"Ma-"

"Tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia mau bersamaku atau tidak."

Mingyu terdiam, tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dan Junhui baru bisa menangkap apa yang Mingyu maksud.

"Kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat bagimu? Begitukah? Jadi benar kau mau cari Sugar Baby?"

Junhui bertanya antusias dan Mingyu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kurasa begitu. Tapi ya, aku tidak yakin dia akan mengiyakan penawaranku."

"Kau harus bertanya langsung padanya!"

Mingyu memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggung tegapnya menyentuh sandaran kursi.

"Santai saja _bro._ Tidak perlu sesemangat itu."

"Tentu aku harus! Apa kau tahu siapa namanya? Bagaimana wajahnya? Cantikkah? Apa dia manis? Bagaimana tubuhnya?"

Junhui bertanya semangat dengan wajah berseri. Jarang-jarang Mingyu terlihat menginginkan sesuatu seperti sekarang.

"Dia…manis. Dan dia laki-laki."

"Laki-laki?"

Junhui mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ah jadi kau juga sama beloknya denganku? Aku pikir kau masih suka wanita berdada besar."

Mingyu melotot, Junhui bicara terlalu frontal.

"Aku berpikir begitu karena selama ini kau hanya pergi keluar dengan wanita. Kau mana pernah bersama laki-laki, jadi wajar kalau aku beranggapan kau masih lurus. Ternyata aku salah."

Junhui bicara cuek dengan wajah biasa. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, dengan wajah serius mulai mengamati pria di hadapannya.

"Orang ini, orang yang tadi kau sebutkan. Seperti apa dia? Apa dia begitu menarik sampai kau seperti ini? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu begitu menginginkan sesuatu."

Mingyu tersenyum,

"Entahlah, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkannya."

Junhui ikut tersenyum, dengan pelan menepuk bahu kiri Mingyu.

"Pergi dapatkan dia, tanyakan saja langsung. Kau tidak pernah tahu seperti apa keberuntunganmu. Lagipula…"

Junhui kembali tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku yakin sekalipun orang itu menolak kau akan tetap melakukan segala cara agar dia berkata iya bukan? Ayolah, kau Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu hanya menyeringai, wajah laki-laki itu kembali terbayang di otaknya.

"Tentu, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Kau tahu aku."

Mingyu terdian sejenak.

"Dia milikku mulai sekarang."

XX

Dan Mingyu benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan keesokan harinya. Ia kembali ke café itu, kali ini dengan tujuan pasti. Ia akan mendapat laki-laki itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Pesanannya Tuan?"

Mingyu mendongak dari tempat duduknya, memandang seorang laki-laki dengan mata bulat yang kini tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Mingyu melirik sekilas pada _name-tag_ yang tertempel di seragam pelayan itu. Choi Seungcheol.

"Kopi hitam, dengan sedikit gula."

Laki-laki itu menunduk sekilas sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian. Mingyu memutar pandangan ke sekeliling café. Laki-laki itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Apakah Mingyu harus pergi ke kasir untuk sekedar menanyakan dimana laki-laki itu berada?

Mingyu berhenti menatap sekeliling saat ia merasakan ponsel di saku jasnya bergetar. Diambilnya benda persegi itu kemudian Mingyu melihat ke layar ponselnya, seuah pesan dari Junhui.

"Pesanan anda Tuan, silahkan dinikmati."

Dan Mingyu mendongak, ia agak termangu sebentar begitu mata gelapnya bersitatap dengan dua mata tajam milik seseorang yang kini tengah tersenyum kecil di hadapannya. Mingyu membisu, merasakan dadanya berdetak lumayan kencang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dorongan untuk mendominasi laki-laki di hadapannya ini muncul begitu saja. Ia menginginkan laki-laki ini, sangat. Ia menginginkannya, sekarang juga.

"Ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan?"

Mingyu masih saja terdiam, kata-kata yang telah ia siapkan langsung lenyap begitu saja saat ia akhirnya bisa berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

Wonwoo-pun sama diamnya, ia terlihat bingung dengan tingkah yang Mingyu tujukkan padanya.

"Tuan-"

"Maukah kau jadi Sugar Baby-ku?"

Mingyu bertanya pada akhirnya, dengan wajah serius matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari mata kelam milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak kecil, terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang Mingyu lontarkan padanya. Mingyu terus saja menatapnya, tatapannya berubah dalam dan Wonwoo tidak tahu arti tatapan itu. Mingyu melirik sekilas pada _name-tag_ Wonwoo.

"…Jeon Wonwoo?"

Mingyu bertanya, kali ini dengan sebelah tangan yang tanpa keduanya sadari mulai tertaut dengan eratnya.

"Would you?"

Anggap saja Mingyu gila, mungkin memang benar ia tidak waras. Tapi saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik Wonwoo, saling menggenggam seperti sekarang, Mingyu yakin ia tidak akan pernah menyesali semua ini. Jeon Wonwoo akan menjadi miliknya, pasti.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

(-) Jadi untuk chap kemarin, aku ceritakan dari pas Wonwoo udah mau nerima Mingyu baru aku menjelaskan ttg bagaimana mereka ketemu, apa yang terjadi pada Wonu dsb. Dari masa sekarang baru aku flashback ke belakang. Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian yang bingung sama urutan scene-nya. Entahlah, dari dulu aku selalu lemah kalau masalah flashback begini ;-;

(-) M bukan berarti ada adegan ranjang dan hal-hal berjenis sama ya, aku kasih rated M karena menurutku jalan cerita ini udah nggak pantes lagi dikasih embel-embel T. Apalagi Mingyunya juga udah om-om(?) gitu kan, 26 broh. Bayangkan seberapa dewasanya Mingyu dalam balutan jas dan kemeja kece. Hmm

(-) Aku sedang mencoba menulis sesuatu yang jujur aja baru buatku. Apa ya, disini aku bener-bener pengen menunjukkan sisi lainnya Mingyu. Bukan Mingyu yang childish atau semacamnya, aku pengen buat Mingyu jadi seseorang yang punya banyak sisi menawan yang bakal bikin Wonwoo terkejut juga terpesona hanya dengan tatapan mata atau sekedar kontak fisik sederhana (halah). Intinya, aku serius saat bilang bahwa fic ini nggak cocok kalau di kategorikan remaja.

Well, see you.

Selamat hari Senin!


	3. Trapped

**Pria kaya itu arogan dan menyebalkan. Wonwoo berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah gambaran umum dalam novel roman yang pernah ia baca. Ternyata Wonwoo salah, mereka benar menyebalkan. Ia bisa menemukan bukti nyata dalam diri Mingyu untuk pastinya.**

* * *

Aneh

Itulah yang Wonwoo rasakan sekarang. Geli, mungkin itu yang lebih tepat menggambarkan perasaan Wonwoo saat ini. Seorang pria tak dikenal tiba-tiba saja memberikan tawaran yang begitu ambigu padanya. Wonwoo terkejut, pasti. Orang gila mana yang dengan seenak pantat menawari seorang asing untuk menjadi simpanannya? Jawabannya tepat di hadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela nafas singkat. Bukan, bukan simpanan. _Sugar Baby_ lebih tepatnya kalau Wonwoo tidak salah ingat. Tapi memang ada perbedaan yang signifikan antara keduanya? Hanya namanya saja yang berbeda, selebihnya sama pikir Wonwoo. Wonwoo menunduk agak dalam, merasakan palu imajiner tengah memukul kepalanya berkali-kali tanpa henti. Wonwoo bahkan tidak mengenal pria ini namun ia bisa membuat Wonwoo sakit kepala seperti sekarang. Luar biasa.

Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya perlahan, kembali membukanya kemudian menatap pria di hadapannya enggan. Bohong kalau Wonwoo menyebut pria ini tidak tampan. Ia tampan, sangat. Matanya indah dan Wonwoo sekilas dapat melihat kedua taringnya menonjol saat tadi pria itu bicara padanya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa pria itu terlalu tinggi, kaki panjangnya tampak jelas bagi Wonwoo. Walau ia yakin tinggi keduanya tak jauh berbeda, tapi tetap saja. Kesimpulannya, pria ini benar-benar menawan.

"Tidak."

Wonwoo akhirnya menawab setelah hening cukup lama menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku tidak tertarik, maaf."

Dan pria itu terkejut, tampak di kedua matanya yang kini memandang Wonwoo dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. Wonwoo tersenyum sangat-sangat tipis. Tipe pria kaya pada umumnya, selalu mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi pria itu mendapat penolakan, malang.

Pria itu masih diam sebelum berdehem pelan lalu merubah ekspresinya seperti sedia kala.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu."

Pria itu bicara biasa, matanya menatap tajam Wonwoo yang kini tengah menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Jujur aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Pria itu berdiri pelan dari kursinya, matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari Wonwoo dan jujur Wonwoo gugup karenanya. Tatapan pria itu semakin dalam dan Wonwoo mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Dan aku tidak menerima tawaranmu. Permisi."

Wonwoo membalik tubuhnya, bersiap menjauh dari sana. Ia tidak habis pikir, memang apa yang membuat pria itu menawarinya hal semacam itu? Apa Wonwoo terlihat seperti mahasiswa materialistis?

"Kau…"

Mingyu menarik sebelah tangan Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya, membalik paksa tubuh Wonwoo agar kembali berhadapan dengannya. Mingyu menunduk, menyamakan posisi wajahnya agar persis bertatapan dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum separuh, matanya dengan teliti menelusuri setiap inci bagian wajah Wonwoo.

"Tidak bisa menolakku begitu saja. Aku mau kau dan aku jamin aku pasti dapat apa yang aku inginkan. Dan itu artinya kau Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia ingin mengalihkan pandangan, kemana saja asal tidak menatap kedua mata kelam Mingyu yang entah kenapa seperti memberikan sugesti tak masuk akal pada pikirannya. Sugesti untuk tunduk dan menyerah dalam kungkungan Mingyu. Bukan ide yang bagus.

"Aku akan memberikan kartu namaku dan kuharap kau akan memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Aku tunggu telepon darimu Wonwoo-ssi. Secepatnya."

Lalu Mingyu kembali menegakkan kepalanya, memandang Wonwoo dengan seringaian penuh di wajah tampannya. Mingyu memasukkan tangan kanannnya ke saku celana, menarik sebuah kartu tipis dari sana kemudian menyelipkannya lembut ke saku di bagian dada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tersentak kecil, merasakan Mingyu mengelus pelan pucuk dadanya setelah berhasil menempatkan kartu namanya di saku Wonwoo. Wonwoo melotot _horror_. Pria ini mengerikan!

"Omong-omong, aku Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu bicara santai, sebelah tangannya masih setia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo erat. Ia tersenyum menawan, berusaha menaklukan tembok tak kasat mata yang Wonwoo bangun di antara keduanya. Wonwoo hanya diam dengan wajah datar miliknya, berusaha keras melepaskan pegangan Mingyu pada tangannya. Nihil, bahkan tangan Mingyu makin memegangnya erat.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menghubungimu."

Wonwoo bicara rendah.

"Kim Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu tertawa ringan, memandang Wonwoo meremehkan.

"Aku rasa tidak. Kau pasti akan menghubungiku, cepat atau lambat. Aku jamin 100%."

Wonwoo mendengus keras-keras, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan kesal yang sama sekali tidak ia tutup-tutupi. Ia belum pernah bertemu pelanggan semenyebalkan Mingyu. Ini bahkan baru pertemuan pertama mereka dan Wonwoo sudah benci setengah mati pada pria di hadapannya ini.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Seungcheol tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana dengan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Migyu dan Wonwoo yang masih betah pada posisi masing-masing. Saling menabrakkan pandangan, dengan arti yang jauh berbeda tentunya.

"Tak ada."

Mingyu menjawab singkat, masih betah beradu pandang dengan Wonwoo di depannya.

"Aku hanya memuji kinerja Wonwoo-ssi yang begitu memuaskan."

Wonwoo kembali melotot, dengan sekali sentak melepaskan tangan Mingyu yang bertengger di tangannya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, aku merasa terpuji sekali."

Wonwoo bicara sinis, dengan wajah yang masih saja datar ia membungkuk singkat lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan keduanya. Mengabaikan tatapan keheranan yang pengunjung café berikan padanya. Masa bodoh.

"Karyawanmu benar-benar menarik Tuan."

Mingyu bersuara dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya, menimbulkan lebih banyak pertanyaan dalam pikiran Seungcheol.

XX

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang, duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu di salah satu meja restoran tempat mereka bertemu.

Wonwoo hanya diam di kursinya, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mulai menikmati lamunannya tanpa menghiraukan Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan mulai menatap wajahnya sedemikian intens. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Dipandanginya udara kosong di hadapannya hampa, tertawa hambar dalam hati. Wonwoo sudah menjilat lidahnya sendiri. Betapa miris hidupnya sekarang.

"Jadi…sekarang bagaimana? Jujur aku begitu terkejut dengan telepon tiba-tibamu semalam."

Mingyu bicara dengan nada kelewat santai, matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari laki-laki manis di hadapannya. Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya begitu saja saat mendengar suara dalam Mingyu, dengan gerakan pelan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada objek menarik di depannya.

"Ya…"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya agak gugup.

"Seperti yang aku sebutkan semalam, aku menerima tawaranmu. Aku mau menjadi _Sugar Baby_ -mu."

Dan setelahnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Ia merasa rendah sekali sungguh. Mingyu terdiam, matanya menyipit tajam dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah menolakku mentah-mentah dan dengan berani menatapku dengan tatapan menantang kemarin. Kenapa kau bisa berubah secepat ini huh? Kau kalah berjudi?"

Mingyu bertanya sarkastis, pandangannya biasa namun Wonwoo dapat merasakan pandangan mencemooh dalam mata pria itu. Wonwoo menahan nafasnya sejenak, mencoba menekan rasa kesalnya.

"Tidak juga."

Wonwoo menjawab datar.

"Aku hanya berubah pikiran. Lagipula kau duluan yang menawariku, jadi aku pikir setuju bukanlah hal yang salah."

Ekspresi Wonwoo masih sama, datar tanpa ekspresi berarti. Mata tajamnya dengan berani membalas tatapan yang Mingyu lemparkan padanya. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut, sedikitpun. Mingyu menyeringai tipis pada akhirnya, ia sadar dengan tatapan Wonwoo dan ia merasa tertantang.

"Begitukah?"

Mingyu menjawab ringan, menumpukkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja. Agak mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan, semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa semenarik ini?"

Mingyu berbisik pelan, dengan senyum menggoda menatap manik gelap Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa suara, ia berdebar dan ia benci itu. Mingyu kembali memundurkan tubuhnya, dengan lebih rileks bersandar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi jujur aku langsung tertarik padamu selang beberapa detik sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di café saat itu."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Aku melihatmu dan aku langsung menginginkanmu saat itu juga. Aneh bukan? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal tapi aku begitu ingin menyentuhmu."

Wonwoo masih membisu, tanpa sadar merona mendengar perkataan frontal Mingyu barusan. Mingyu tertawa kecil setelahnya, dengan segera kembali merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kembali serius seperti semula.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Mingyu bertanya dengan nada tajam, ekspresinya berubah dingin dan jujur ada sedikit bagian dalam diri Wonwoo yang terasa menciut saat melihatnya. Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, memandang ke samping dengan mata memutar liar ke sembarang arah. Ia gugup.

"Bukan urusanku huh?"

Mingyu bicara dengan senyum pongah di wajahnya, ia bersuara seakan mengerti apa yang tengah Wonwoo pikirkan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahuku apa alasanmu sebenarnya, toh itu bukan urusanku juga."

Mingyu kembali bicara, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. Ia kembali mengamati wajah Wonwoo lekat-lekat sampai matanya tanpa sadar mulai terpaku pada tatapan tajam namun memikat yang Wonwoo arahkan padanya. Mingyu tertegun sejenak, membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam mata Wonwoo.

"Berapa yang kau minta?"

Mingyu bertanya pada akhirnya masih dengan pandangan sama. Wonwoo hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan putus asa.

"Aku yang menawarimu semua itu, karenanya aku menanyaimu berapa yang kau minta."

Wajah Mingyu masih sama dan Wonwoo semakin dibuat resah karenanya. Ia benar-benar rendahan, sungguh.

"30 juta."

Wonwoo menjawab pelan, berusaha menahan ekspresi jijik muncul di wajahnya. Tidak, ia tidak jijik pada Mingyu. Sebaliknya, ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia tengah menjual diri sekarang?

"Kau benar-benar kalah berjudi ya? Atau kau tengah dikejar-kejar renterir?"

Wonwoo melebarkan matanya terkejut. Mingyu mengucapkan segalanya dengan begitu santai sampai mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya barusan sedikit banyak melukai harga diri Wonwoo. Heol, Wonwoo tidak semenyedihkan itu. Walaupun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku…"

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia sungguh ingin menyangkal segalanya, bahwa ia tengah terlilit hutang dan secara tidak langsung tengah dikejar renterir seperti yang tadi Mingyu katakan.

Tapi Wonwoo hanya berakhir diam, tampak kosong kehilangan kata-kata. Wonwoo membisu, tanpa sadar memandang sayu gelas kosong di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakan apa alasanmu melakukan semua ini. Kau tahu, menyetujui penawaranku. Untuk sekarang, kubiarkan kau menyimpannya untuk dirimu sendiri. Tapi aku akan tetap menanyakan ini kembali, entah kapan."

Wajah Mingyu berubah serius. Ia menarik dasinya pelan, mencoba melonggarkan ikatan yang terasa begitu erat melilit lehernya.

"Kau meminta cukup banyak padaku, dan mau tidak mau semua ini membuatku cukup penasaran Wonwoo-ssi. Orang macam apa yang bisa dengan begitu mudahnya merubah pikiran hanya dalam waktu 3 hari?"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup, tatapan Mingyu membuatnya benar-benar merasa terintimidasi.

"Apa kau sadar bahwa kau tengah menyerahkan dirimu padaku saat ini?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya pelan, menatap Mingyu tepat di matanya. Bulu romanya meremang hanya dengan mendengar suara rendah Mingyu yang terasa berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi, aku menginginkanmu."

Mingyu kembali berbisik, menatap dalam laki-laki di hadapannya.

"30 juta bukan uang yang sedikit kalau boleh kuakui, bahkan untukku sekalipun. Karenanya, aku juga akan meminta banyak padamu. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak, sama sekali."

Mingyu mengambil ponsel di saku jasnya, mengetik beberapa kata lalu kembali menyimpan benda persegi panjang itu masuk ke tempatnya. Mingyu berdiri tiba-tiba, dengan begitu menawan mengulurkan sebelah tangan kepada Wonwoo yang hanya bisa memandang bingung ke arahnya.

"Nanti, beritahu aku nomor rekeningmu berapa. Aku transfer secepatnya. Sekarang ayo pergi."

XX

Wonwoo berdiri mematung dengan pandangan cemas.

 _Kenapa aku dibawa kemari? Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini? Kenapa aku harus masuk ke dalam apartment Mingyu? Kenapa aku harus melakukan perjanjian menggelikan itu dengan Mingyu?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol terus saja bermunculan dalam pikiran Wonwoo sejak ia tiba di depan pintu _apartment_ Mingyu. Mingyu sudah masuk sejak tadi dan tampak tak menyadari bahwa Wonwoo sudah terdiam kaku di ambang pintu masuk _apartment_ nya selama hampir 10 menit.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo cepat masuk Wonwoo."

Mingyu bicara agak keras setelah akhirnya ia melihat penampakan Wonwoo yang masih betah berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi akses keluar maupun masuk _apartment_ nya. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya cepat, dengan wajah takut berlebihan menggeleng pada Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

Mingyu bertanya tak mengerti, kedua alisnya bertaut heran masih dengan mata memandang Wonwoo. Mingyu menghembuskan nafas pelan setelahnya, dengan perlahan berjalan pasti ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ayo masuk, copot sepatumu."

Mingyu bicara lembut sambil menarik tubuh Wonwoo pelan ke arahnya, memaksa Wonwoo untuk mencopot kedua sepatunya. Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu yang berusaha menariknya, dengan ekspresi sama masih menatap Mingyu yang kian heran terhadap kelakuannya. Kerutan di dahinya makin dalam.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Ayo cepat masuk aku sudah lapar."

Dan Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah, dengan pasrah berjalan lambat-lambat di belakang Mingyu. Wonwoo memandang tautan tangannya dengan Mingyu, kenapa Mingyu harus menggenggam tangannya seperti ini?

"Kau aneh."

Mingyu bersuara setelah hening cukup lama melanda mereka berdua, mencopot dasinya agak kasar kemudian melemparkan ke sisi kosong sofa di sampingnya. Dipandanginya Wonwoo yang kini masih saja diam dengan pandangan bertanya. Mereka tengah duduk bersebelah di atas sofa milik Mingyu.

"Kau kelihatan khawatir saat aku menyuruhmu masuk tadi."

Mingyu makin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo, membuat lengan mereka saling bersentuhan. Wonwoo memandang Mingyu sekilas kemudian segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan. Wonwoo berdehem singkat, menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu dengan suara kelewat pelan.

"Aku hanya merasa canggung."

Wonwoo menjawab sesantai mungkin, berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran konyol yang muncul di pikirannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Kau pikir aku mau memperkosamu ya?"

"Apa?!"

Wonwoo berujar dengan pandangan _horror_ mengarah pada Mingyu. Wonwoo beringsut mundur sampai punggungya menyentuh sandaran sofa di belakangnya, reflek menjauh dari Mingyu yang kini hanya diam dengan pandangan biasa.

"Kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan memperkosamu?"

Mingyu kembali bicara, nada suaranya kelewat ringan seperti tanpa beban. Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya pelan, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ak-aku…"

Wonwoo mengedip-edipkan matanya polos, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam, dengan wajah bingung ia balas menatap Mingyu. Benar, kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu?

"Maaf."

Wonwoo bersuara pada akhirnya.

"Lupakan aku pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

Wonwoo menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum, dengan natural mengusak pucuk kepala Wonwoo sampai si empunya menoleh polos ke arahnya.

"Kau lucu sekali."

Kemudian beranjak pergi sambil melepas kemeja putihnya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang hanya

bisa termangu karena perlakuan Mingyu barusan.

"Aku mau mandi."

Mingyu berujar sambil melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemejanya, melemparkannya tepat ke sandaran sofa di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam, dengan pandangan biasa memandang tubuh _shirtless_ Mingyu yang terpampang nyata di depannya. Mingyu berdiri disana, tak jauh dari Wonwoo sambil memamerkan tubuh hampir sempurnanya. Tubuh Mingyu tampak menawan dengan otot bisep dan dada yang tampak bidang. Perutnya sixpack dan Wonwoo hanya bisa bertanya-tanya kenapa bentuk tubuhnya tidak bisa sebagus Mingyu. Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Mau mandi bersama?"

Wajah Wonwoo berubah datar seketika, dengan tatapan tajam menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan menggelikan yang Mingyu lontarkan padanya. Mingyu hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada ekspresi Wonwoo.

"Hanya bercanda."

Lalu Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, masih sambil tersenyum ia mengambil handuk yang tersampir di samping pintu kamar mandi. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tak habis pikir dengan apa yang tadi Wonwoo bayangkan tentangnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan memperkosa Wonwoo? Mereka bahkan baru resmi bertemu hari ini, Mingyu tidak mungkin akan bertindak sejauh itu selang beberapa jam setelah mereka bersitatap.

Mingyu kembali tersenyum, teringat betapa polosnya Wonwoo di matanya. Tidak, ia tidak akan memperkosa Wonwoo. Tidak akan.

.

.

 _Setidaknya tidak saat ini._

XX

"Kurasa kau juga sama laparnya denganku."

Mingyu bersuara sembari menghidangkan sepiring penuh pasta ke hadapan Wonwoo.

"Makanlah."

Mingyu kembali bicara sambil tersenyum, dengan segera menyuapkan pasta ke dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo yang kini duduk berhadapan Mingyu masih saja diam tanpa berniat menyentuh makanan di depannya. Wonwoo lapar, tapi entah kenapa selera makannya hilang begitu saja.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak suka pasta? Mau aku masakkan yang lain?"

Wonwoo mendongak seketika, dengan cepat menggeleng pada Mingyu. Wonwoo mengambil garpu yang sedari tadi ia anggurkan, dengan perlahan mulai memakan pasta hangat yang dibuat Mingyu. Kini giliran Mingyu yang diam, meletakkan garpu di tangannya ke atas piring begitu saja.

"Kau tidak banyak bicara ya?"

Mingyu bersuara tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatian Wonwoo dari pasta miliknya.

"Apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Kuperhatikan kau tidak banyak bersuara semenjak kita pulang."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, merasa ambigu mendengar kata 'kita' dan 'pulang' yang barusan Mingyu ucapkan.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Mingyu bertanya heran, aneh baginya saat mendengar seseorang yang sama sekali tidak membuat kesalahan meminta maaf begitu saja padanya.

"Karena terlalu diam?"

Dibanding pernyataan kalimat yang baru Wonwoo ucapkan lebih mirip pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang entah pada siapa ia maksudkan.

"Kau benar-benar aneh."

Mingyu berujar sambil menyingkirkan piring di hadapannya. Tatapan kini benar-benar fokus pada Wonwoo.

"Aku rasa kita belum melakukan perkenalan secara benar semenjak pertemuan pertama kita beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mingyu menegakkan duduknya, dengan pandangannya yang biasa mulai tersenyum menawan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Aku Kim Mingyu, senang bertemu denganmu Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya. Merasakan pipinya panas entah kenapa.

"Aku…Jeon Wonwoo."

Mereka berdua membisu.

"Aku seorang mahasiswa semester akhir dan umurku 22 tahun. Senang, bertemu denganmu."

Wonwoo bicara begitu canggung, sama sekali tak mau menatap balik Mingyu. Mingyu terkekeh, merasa lucu saat melihat betapa kakunya Wonwoo.

"Aku bekerja disebuah perusahaan dan umurku 26 tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Wonwoo. Kau tahu, kau tak perlu secanggung dan sekaku itu saat bersamaku."

Wonwoo mendengus dalam hati. _Bagaimana aku tidak kaku kalau kau adalah orang yang menyewaku?_

"Kau punya kekasih?"

Mingyu bertanya dan Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu kita tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Sekarang, biarkan aku mengklaim apa yang menjadi milikku."

Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya, menumpukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas meja kemudian menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum sekilas sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Wonwoo. Menciumnya lembut, mengecap bibir Wonwoo dengan begitu lihai. Melumat bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo secara bergantian dengan perasaan menyenangkan memenuhi dadanya.

Mingyu begitu menikmati ciuman satu arahnya, tak memperdulikan Wonwoo yang kini tampak syok dengan ciuman yang Mingyu tiba-tiba berikan padanya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama sampai Mingyu memutus kontak di antara keduanya saat dirasa Wonwoo mulai kehabisan udara untuk bernafas. Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan, masih menjaga jarak dengan membiarkan hidungnya dan Wonwoo berhadapan dengan posisi hampir menempel.

"Kau milikku mulai sekarang."

XX

"Rumahmu bagus."

Mingyu berkomentar begitu ia turun dari mobilnya. Berdiri sejajar dengan Wonwoo yang hanya mendengung menanggapi perkataan Mingyu. Ciumannya dengan Mingyu tadi benar-benar memberikan efek yang luar biasa baginya. Jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdetak tidak normal dan Wonwoo khawatir karena itu.

"Masuklah, sudah larut. Udara semakin dingin, kau bisa sakit kalau lama-lama di luar."

Mingyu bicara lembut, sebelah tangannya mengelus kepala Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan, dengan agak canggung memandang Mingyu takut-takut. Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati, harusnya Mingyu tidak perlu mengantarnya pulang seperti ini.

Tadi ia sudah sempat menolak, tapi Mingyu dengan entengnya malah menyinggung tentang masalah uang 30 juta yang baru ia kirim ke rekening Wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung diam seketika, tak berani membantah apa yang Mingyu katakan padanya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah disewa, tentu ia harus patuh pada semua hal yang 'penyewanya' inginkan.

"Aku masuk dulu. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Maaf merepotkan."

Mingyu menggeleng kecil, tersenyum simpul.

"Kau melakukannya lagi. Meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Aku tidak suka kalau kau terus-menerus minta maaf seperti ini."

Mingyu berujar pelan, tangannya kembali mengusak surai kelam Wonwoo penuh perasaan. Rambut Wonwoo lembut dan ia suka.

"Kemari."

Mingyu menarik tangan kanan Wonwoo ke arahnya, dengan tanpa diduga merengkuh tubuh kurus Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Mingyu berbisik tepat di telinga Wonwoo, mengirimkan getaran-getaran halus yang serasa menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wonwoo berdiri kaku, tangannya menggantung begitu saja di di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Wonwoo hanya diam menerima, membiarkan Mingyu memeluknya dengan begitu hangatnya.

Lama mereka berpelukan sampai Mingyu merenggangkan rengkuhannya, membiarkan matanya menatap mata Wonwoo yang tampak kelam mempesona di bawah sinar lampu jalan. Mingyu tersenyum, dengan gerakan perlahan mengecup kening Wonwoo.

"Mulai sekarang, tiap kali kita berpisah aku akan memeluk dan mengecup keningmu. Biasakanlah dirimu dengan ini."

Wonwoo hanya diam, tak menyadari rona merah yang mulai menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Selamat malam."

Dan Wonwoo kembali berdebar, entah kenapa.

XX

"Kau harus menjaganya, jangan sampai ia tahu. Aku tidak ingin menambah kesedihannya dengan semua ini."

"…"

"Karena itu, kau harus benar-benar melindunginya. Jangan sampai aku menyesal karena telah menyetujui semua ini."

Nyonya Jeon bicara penuh penekanan, dengan segera menutup sambungan telepon setelah ia selesai menyampaikan maksudnya. Nyonya Jeon duduk dengan raut wajah tak terbaca, semua akan baik. Pasti.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

(-) Jadi scene Wonu ketemuan sama Mingyu di restoran adalah lanjutan dari adegan Wonwoo yang nelpon malem-malem itu. Yang itu(?)

(-) Mingyu mendominasi mendominasi

(-) Kalau nggak ada orang ketiga kayaknya kurang ngeh ya?

Selamat hari Mingu!


	4. Your Gravity

" _ **Mingyu akan menjadi egois kali ini, ia akan menyimpan Wonwoo untuk dirinya sendiri dan tak membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya. Bukan, bukannya ia posesif atau apa. Mingyu hanya tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo melirik pria lain selain dirinya."**_

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung begitu matanya menangkap kehadiran Mingyu di depan pintu rumahnya pagi itu. Mingyu tersenyum simpul, memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Menjemputmu. Aku mau kencan hari ini."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa? Siapa?"

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,

"Tentu kau dan aku."

Wonwoo terdiam dengan wajah tak mengerti. Kemunculan Mingyu yang begitu tiba-tiba dan tak terduga serasa menyedot keluar semua hal dalam pikirannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menelusuri penampilan Mingyu dari ujung kaki sampai pucuk rambutnya.

Mingyu tidak menata rambutnya seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu beberapa hari lalu. Ia tampil sederhana dengan poni agak berantakan menutupi dahi. Ia memakai baju santai, sebuah jaket _bomber_ warna hitam dengan dalaman kaos putih tipis dan jeans yang menutupi kedua kakinya. Wonwoo menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah, memperhatikan sepasang _sneakers_ warna abu-abu milik Mingyu yang kelihatan benar-benar keren untuknya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

Wonwoo bertanya lugu, menimbulkan tawa rendah yang dengan merdunya keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Ini hari Minggu ingat? Aku libur hari ini."

Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya mengerti. _Ah benar, bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini?_

"Kau tidak berniat menawariku masuk atau semacamnya?"

Wonwoo tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar Mingyu bicara, dengan gelagapan menyingkir ke samping membiarkan Mingyu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mingyu tersenyum singkat sebelum memasuki pintu rumah Wonwoo dengan percaya diri. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam benak Wonwoo. _Kencan apanya?!_

XX

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Mingyu bertanya saat dilihatnya Wonwoo berjalan tergesa di hadapannya dengan tangan yang masih saja sibuk mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Wonwoo melongok sebentar sebelum menggeleng kecil,

"Aku tinggal bersama Ibuku."

Wonwoo menjawab sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi jus jeruk pada Mingyu. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, pandangannya beralih pada sebuah figura kecil di samping sofa yang ia duduki. Sebuah figura berisi potret yang tampak usang, dengan seorang pria dan wanita yang tampak tersenyum ke arah kamera juga seorang anak kecil yang Mingyu asumsikan sebagai Wonwoo. Mingyu terseyum, tangannya terulur untuk sekedar menyentuh kecil permukaan figura itu.

"Ini Ayahmu?"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum samar menanggapi.

"Mirip denganmu."

Mingyu menoleh, matanya sekilas menangkap senyum tipis yang sempat terpampang di wajah manis Wonwoo.

"Kau hanya tinggal dengan Ibumu? Ayahmu kemana?"

Senyum Wonwoo memudar,

"Beliau…sudah meninggal."

Mingyu terdiam setelahnya, merasakan hawa tak enak mulai menyelimuti ia dan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak tahu, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tak apa."

Sebuah senyum kembali terbit di wajah Wonwoo, menghilangkan segala rasa canggung antara keduanya.

"Aku baik, tak perlu merasa tidak enak."

Mingyu masih saja diam, pandangan kembali beralih pada figura yang tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku ke atas dulu, kau tunggulah disini."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan, membiarkan Wonwoo meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah luasnya ruang tamu rumah itu. Mingyu termangu untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan sesuatu yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu berat baginya. Mingyu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah figura di sampingnya, memandang sendu sosok bahagia di dalamnya.

XX

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menjadi _Sugar Baby_ ya?"

Mingyu bertanya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan lurus di hadapannya.

"Ah? Ya, begitulah."

Wonwoo menjawab pelan, sesekali melirik pria di sampingnya.

"Pantas."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis, dengan gerakan singkat memandang Wonwoo.

"Kau tampak benar-benar kaku dan canggung saat bersamaku."

"…"

"Itulah kenapa aku mengajakmu kencan hari ini. Untuk sedikit melunakkanmu."

Wonwoo menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya, gagal paham dengan perkataan Mingyu barusan.

"Aku ingin kau terbiasa dengan kehadiranku."

Senyum masih setia bertengger di wajah tampan Mingyu.

"Bersiap saja, aku akan langsung mengajakmu berkencan setiap kali aku punya waktu luang."

Mingyu mengusak rambut Wonwoo lembut, dengan segera menambah kecepatan mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Wonwoo.

XX

Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti begitu melihat ekspresi kebingungan terpampang jelas di wajah Wonwoo.

"Kita berkencan…"

Wonwoo bicara pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu.

"Disini?"

Mingyu mengangguk ringan, dengan pasti menggengam tangan kurus Wonwoo kemudian menarik tubuh laki-laki itu bergerak bersamanya. Memasuki sebuah gedung berlantai 3 yang kelihatan cukup besar dengan mungkin ribuan buku di dalamnya. Buku?

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku mengajakmu kemari."

Mingyu tersenyum tampan di tengah lalu-lalang orang-orang masih dengan tangan tertaut erat dengan milik Wonwoo, mengakibatkan beberapa wanita yang berapapasan dengan mereka memekik tertahan karena terpesona.

"Ada beberapa buku yang ingin aku beli dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya untuk menghabiskan kencan pertama kita disini. Aku pernah melihatmu sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu dengan membaca di sudut café suatu hari, kurasa kau sama kutu bukunya denganku."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu heran, bagaimana Mingyu bisa tahu kebiasaannya yang satu itu? Sebenarnya seberapa sering kunjungan Mingyu ke tempatnya bekerja sebelum pertemuan pertama mereka waktu itu?

Mingyu tersenyum sekilas, kembali mempererat tautannya dengan Wonwoo kemudian mulai berjalan pelan ke kumpulan rak-rak buku berbagai _genre_.

"Aku suka buku-buku mengenai biografi tokoh-tokoh tertentu, membaca kisah hidup mereka kadang terasa begitu menyenangkan untukku."

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah buku berwarna hitam di hadapannya.

"Walau kadang aku juga suka membaca novel-novel semacam ini."

Wonwoo menoleh begitu Mingyu menunjukkan novel yang tadi ia lihat kepadanya. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya lucu, dengan segera kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping begitu melihat judul novel yang Mingyu kini tengah pegang. _Fifty Shades of Grey_.

Mingyu hanya bisa tertawa begitu melihat Wonwoo yang kini dengan polosnya tengah merona di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa? Aku pria dewasa berumur 26 tahun, tentu sekali-kali membaca bacaan semacam ini bukan hal besar 'kan?"

Mingyu bicara santai kemudian mengembalikan tebal di tangannya kembali ke rak tempatnya berasal.

"Apa ada buku yang ingin kau beli?"

Wonwoo memasang wajah berpikir sebelum menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu berkelilinglah dulu, siapa tahu ada buku yang menarik perhatianmu."

Lalu Mingyu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya dengan tanpa beban mengecup lembut kening Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa diam, dengan wajah terkejut mulai mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Mingyu lakukan padanya. Ia benar-benar harus membiasakan diri dengan semua perlakuan spontan Mingyu padanya.

XX

"Aku baru selesai membaca buku ini beberapa hari yang lalu."

Mingyu melingkarkan lengannya di perut datar Wonwoo, memeluknya erat dengan sebelah tangan, menarik tubuh Wonwoo lembut hingga punggung laki-laki itu menempel sempurna di bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Kau juga membacanya bukan?"

Mingyu berdiri tepat di belakang Wonwoo, mengusap halus sepanjang lengannya, ikut memegang buku yang kini tengah berada dalam jangkauan Wonwoo. Memori kembali membawa Mingyu pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Wonwoo yang tampak serius membaca di sudut cafe dengan sebuah kacamata bundar yang bertengger enggan di ujung hidungnya juga sebuah buku tebal di hadapannya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Mingyu agar bisa dengan jelas membaca judul yang tertera di _cover_ buku itu, _Me Before You_. Novel yang kini tengah Wonwoo pegang.

Mingyu terdiam, menempatkan dagunya di bahu sempit Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan pelan dan menggoda mulai menempelkan hidungnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar darisana, mengakibatkan gerakan tak nyaman dari si empunya. Mingyu tersenyum setengah, dengan suara berbisik kembali bersuara masih dengan posisi sama.

"Aku melihatmu membaca buku ini waktu itu, aku penasaran jadi begitulah."

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya, mengambil langkah pendek ke belakang berusaha memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Wonwoo. Memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu kembali bicara dengan suara rendah.

"Seleramu lumayan."

Mingyu tersenyum, dengan dengan gerakan lembut agak memiringkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo. Mencoba mengintip dari sisi kanannya, ingin melihat seperti apa rupa Wonwoo sekarang. Mingyu kembali tersenyum, Wonwoo merona lagi dan lagi karenanya.

"Itu buku yang bagus."

Wonwoo akhirnya menoleh setelah mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula. Ia hanya bisa menunduk, dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa buku itu akan cukup membekas di pikiranku. Walaupun isinya agak mendayu-dayu di beberapa bagian tapi aku suka secara keseluruhan."

Mingyu bicara lembut dengan mata masih belum lepas dari sosok di sampingnya.

"Ada satu kutipan dalam buku itu yang masih kuingat sampai sekarang."

Mingyu bergerak perlahan, menyenderkan bahu kanannya ke arah rak buku sembari tetap memakukan pandangan pada Wonwoo. Hening melanda keduanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum Mingyu bersuara

"Aku telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang baru sepenuhnya-"

"Karenamu."

Wonwoo melanjutkan perkataan Mingyu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Senyum pertamanya hari ini, senyum yang sukses membuat sesuatu yang entah apa menggelitik perut Mingyu.

XX

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Mingyu bicara sambil mengacungkan sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam, memandang sekilas baju di tangan Mingyu kemudian menggeleng dengan wajah tak tertarik. Mingyu menghela nafas lelah, mereka tengah berada di sebuah toko baju langganan Mingyu, berbelanja.

"Kau terus saja menggeleng tiap kali aku memilihkan baju untukmu."

Mingyu mendengus, memasang ekspresi malas di wajahnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka disini dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tertarik meski pada satu baju pun di toko sebesar ini.

"Setidaknya pilih satu baju untuk kau beli. Aku tidak mau kita pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Wonwoo memandang Mingyu dengan mata tajamnya, dengan ekspresi datar hanya menjawab singkat

"Belilah untuk dirimu sendiri."

Kemudian sibuk melihat-lihat kumpulan pakaian yang menggantung rapi di sebelahnya dengan wajah bosan. Mingyu kembali mendengus, niatnya mengajak Wonwoo kemari adalah untuk membelikan laki-laki itu beberapa pakaian. Orang suka berbelanja, itu yang ada di pikiran Mingyu. Namun rasa-rasanya ia salah, Wonwoo bukan tipe-tipe yang suka berbelanja. Terlihat jelas dari ekspresi malas yang Wonwoo tunjukkan semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki ke dalam toko ini.

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo, menatap pakaian di tangannya. Wajahnya berubah serius tiba-tiba.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencoba pakaian ini?"

Wonwoo menoleh, dengan pandangan biasa menggeleng singkat pada Mingyu.

"Atau mau kupakaikan?"

Dan semua terjadi begitu saja. Begitu cepat, terlalu cepat sampai Wonwoo tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ia tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan tubuh menempel erat pada Mingyu di dalam ruang ganti berdua.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, sangat dekat sampai Mingyu dapat merasakan hembusan hangat yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo dengan begitu jelasnya di wajahnya. Mingyu tersenyum miring, menatap intens Wonwoo yang hanya bisa membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Sekali saja, buat aku senang hari ini. Kau terus saja berkata tidak pada semua yang kuminta padamu."

Wonwoo diam, menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau…"

Mingyu membisu, dengan tangannya yang bebas mulai menelusuri wajah sempurna Wonwoo. Menyapukan punggung tangannya di sepanjang garis rahang Wonwoo, menyentuh ringan ujung bibir Wonwoo dengan jarinya.

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali kujangkau?"

Mingyu bermonolog, dengan tatapan entah apa artinya mengarah pada Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela nafas berat, memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian mulai menyatukan keningnya dengan milik Wonwoo. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi sedemikian rupa sampai beberapa lama, hanya hening yang melingkupi keduanya. Mingyu makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo, tersenyum miring dalam diamnya saat merasakan Wonwoo yang bergetar gugup di bawah kungkungannya.

"Kau orang pertama yang membuatku seperti ini."

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan. Tatapannya begitu dalam dan memabukkan, membuat Wonwoo tanpa sadar menahan nafas karenanya. Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas sebelum mundur teratur memberi jarak aman antara dirinya dan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum pada akhirnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana kurang mengenakan antar keduanya.

"Kalau kau mau mencoba pakaian ini untukku, aku akan senang sekali. Kalau kau suka aku akan membelikannya untukmu, tapi kalau sebaliknya ya sudah. Aku tunggu di luar."

Kemudian Mingyu berbalik, menghilang di balik pintu ganti dengan langkah biasa. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini hanya bisa memandang kosong ke arah pintu yang baru saja tertutup di hadapannya.

Kini gantian Wonwoo yang menutup kedua matanya. Dihembuskannya nafas yang sedari ia tahan, merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan begitu gilanya. Wonwoo mendesis dengan wajah tak senang, membenturkan bagian belakang kepalanya cukup keras ke dinding. Wonwoo benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

XX

" _Well_ , kurasa sampai bertemu lagi? Kalau jadwalku senggang aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"Aku ada kelas besok."

Wonwoo menjawab jujur, seperti biasa menatap Mingyu dengan mata tajamnya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kelasmu sudah selesai. Kujemput."

Wonwoo menghela nafas tanpa sadar, wajahnya kelihatan malas dan Mingyu tahu itu.

"Apa berkencan denganku terasa membosankan bagimu?"

Wonwoo seketika mendongak, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?"

Mingyu menggeleng, tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Wonwoo sayang.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Lalu mereka berdua diam, saling bertatapan dengan dua pandangan berbeda.

"Kemarilah."

Mingyu bicara pelan, merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar mengundang Wonwoo untuk masuk dalam rengkuhannya. Dan Wonwoo bergerak maju begitu saja, masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Mingyu seakan ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menariknya. Mingyu dapat merasakan bagaimana Wonwoo menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di perpotongan lehernya, mengirimkan getaran-getaran halus ke sekujur tubuh Mingyu. Pria itu tersenyum, mengusak ujung hidungnya ke pucuk kepala Wonwoo sebelum menghujani rambut lembut Wonwoo dengan kecupan ringan berkali-kali.

"Masuklah, udaranya semakin dingin."

"Lepaskan aku dulu kalau begitu."

Mingyu tertawa setelahnya, dengan agak enggan merenggangkan rengkuhan di tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Hanya merenggangkan tanpa melepas pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo.

"Pipimu memerah."

Mingyu berbisik, makin lama makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo.

"Dingin."

Wonwoo ikut berbisik, membalas tatapan yang Mingyu berikan padanya. Mingyu tersenyum, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menggapai jari-jari kurus Wonwoo, mengecupnya satu-persatu dengan penuh perasaan. Membuat rona di pipi Wonwoo makin kentara.

Mingyu berhenti mengecupi jari-jari Wonwoo, mereka bertatap sejenak sebelum Mingyu dengan begitu lembutnya ganti mencium kening Wonwoo dengan mata tertutup rapat. Mencoba meresapi sensasi menyenangkan saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit Wonwoo.

"Selamat malam, Wonwoo."

XX

"Kau sudah pulang sayang?"

Wonwoo menoleh sejenak, mengangguk seadanya pada sang Ibu sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Baik, seperti biasa."

Wonwoo menjawab singkat, menyenderkan tubuh kurusnya ke pintu di belakangnya sambil menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu kelihatan lelah, mau Ibu buatkan sesuatu sayang?"

Ibunya berjalan mendekat dengan tangan terlipat rapi di depan dada, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa…"

 _Bahwa aku telah membuat keputusan yang jauh dari kata tepat._

"Lelah. Selebihnya aku baik."

Wonwoo tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan sang Ibu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ibu sebaiknya istirahat, ini sudah cukup larut. Sudah lewat dari jam tidur Ibu. Aku akan mandi lalu tidur."

"Kau yakin tidak mau Ibu buatkan sesuatu? Coklat panas mungkin?"

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum,

"Aku akan membuatnya sendiri nanti. Tidurlah Bu, aku akan segera menyusul."

Dengan begitu Wonwoo mendorong sang Ibu untuk naik ke lantai dua, meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri dengan keheningan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu mencekam bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo termangu cukup lama di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, memandang kosong meja pendek di hadapannya dengan segudang pikiran di kepalanya.

Hutang Ayahnya sudah lunas ia bayarkan, dengan uang dari Mingyu. Awalnya sang Ibu terus saja merasa khawatir dan penasaran pada Wonwoo. Darimana anaknya mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu begitu cepat?

" _Kau tidak menjual organ dalammu atau semacamnya 'kan Woo?"_

Itu satu dari banyak pertanyaan konyol yang Ibunya lontarkan pada Wonwoo begitu laki-laki kurus itu memberitahunya bahwa semua hutang yang mereka miliki telah ia bayar. Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa palsu saat itu, berkata bahwa salah temannya yang memiliki orangtua berada dengan senang hati meminjaminya uang. Sang Ibu awalnya tak percaya, namun melihat wajah jujur yang Wonwoo tunjukkan mau tidak mau membuatnya percaya, begitu saja.

" _Bukan hanya organ dalam, aku bahkan menjual diriku sendiri."_

Wonwoo menggeleng dengan wajah frustasi,

"Ini gila."

Wonwoo berbisik luar biasa pelan masih dengan pandangan sama.

"Aku gila."

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, merasakan kepalanya bertambah berat setiap detiknya.

"Pria itu berbahaya. Kim Mingyu berbahaya."

Wonwoo menyederkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa dengan wajah serius, mengepalkan sebelah tangannya tanpa sadar.

" _Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini."_

Wonwoo berseru dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh padanya, tidak akan."

XX

"Kau makin tampan."

Mingyu terdiam, dengan dahi berkerut memandang laki-laki di hadapannya bingung.

"Kapan kau kembali?"

Mingyu bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kebesarannya, matanya belum lepas dari Jisoo yang kini hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Aku pergi selama hampir satu bulan dan kau sama sekali tidak menanyakan kabarku? Aku baik omong-omong."

Jisoo bicara santai, menaikkan sebelah kakinya kemudian mulai menyamankan diri. Mingyu hanya bisa memutar matanya malas,

"Aku juga baik omong-omong."

Mingyu membalas Jisoo sambil merenggangkan dasinya dengan agak kasar.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Tidak biasanya kau dengan sukarela mengunjungiku dengan wajah sesumringah itu."

Mingyu bicara menyelidik, memandang Jisoo dengan mata agak menyipit.

"Berkunjung dengan ekspresi senang sambil berkata hai padaku itu bukan gayamu sekali. Tidak ada urusan pekerjaan yang harus kita bahas, jadi kenapa kau ada disini?"

Jisoo tergelak setelahnya, agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil menumpukan kedua sikunya ke atas meja kerja Mingyu.

"Hanya kunjungan biasa, kita rekan bukan? Lagipula aku punya projek yang kurasa akan menarik perhatianmu. Disamping itu…"

Jisoo bicara pelan, dengan pandangan menggoda ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aku mendengar kabar yang sangat menarik dari Junhui."

Mingyu terdiam, mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Tentangmu."

Jisoo melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kudengar kau mengencani seseorang."

Dan Mingyu mau tidak mau terkejut, memandang Jisoo dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

Jisoo memundurkan tubuhnya, seringai tipis tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Berkencan ya?"

Jisoo menyentuh ujung dagu dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Biasanya kau hanya _bermain_ sebentar lalu meninggalkan orang-orang itu begitu saja. Apa yang membuat _mainan_ mu yang satu ini berbeda?"

Mingyu mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlihat kesal di hadapan Jisoo. Jisoo menyebut Wonwoo sebagai mainan secara tidak langsung dan hal itu membuat Mingyu marah, entah kenapa.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mingyu menjawab dingin, tatapannya berubah tajam dan Jisoo sadar itu.

"Wow, _easy man_. Aku hanya bicara, tidak ada maksud lebih."

Mereka berdua diam.

"Kau jarang tertarik pada seseorang."

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Jisoo meneruskan perkataannya dengan wajah biasa.

"Dia pasti sangat menarik. Aku jadi penasaran."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Mingyu membalas masih dengan nada sama.

"Wanita seperti apa dia?"

Jisoo kembali bersuara tanpa mempedulikan tampang terganggu yang Mingyu tunjukkan untuk dirinya saat ini. Mingyu menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menekan hasrat untuk menendang Jisoo keluar dari ruangannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki?"

Mingyu bicara santai, melepas jas yang ia kenakan kemudian mulai menggulung kedua lengan kemejanya sampai siku.

"Ah..."

Jisoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Seringai di wajahnya makin lebar dan Mingyu memiliki perasaan kurang baik karenanya.

"Aku tidak menyangkan bahwa kita memiliki ketertarikan pada objek yang sama."

Jisoo kembali mencondongkan diri, melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja kemudian menjadikannya sebagai bantalan tubuhnya.

" _Sugar Baby_ huh?"

Mingyu diam.

"Katakan, seperti apa dia? Semanis apa dia?"

Jisoo bertanya dengan ekspresi penasaran yang begitu kentara. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sejenak, dengan gerakan pelan ikut mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan milik Jisoo.

"Bukan-urusanmu."

Mingyu bicara dengan nada penuh penekanan. Dimundurkan tubuhnya sebelum ia kembali bersuara,

"Berhentilah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada semua yang menjadi _'milikku'_."

 _Well_ , secara teknis Wonwoo memang miliknya bukan?

"Tapi aku sudah terlanjur tertarik."

Jisoo memasang wajah merajuk yang dibuat-buat. Ia serius penasaran dengan rupa laki-laki yang sudah berhasil menaklukkan Mingyu.

Mingyu memejamkan kedua matanya kuat-kuat, rasa tidak enaknya semakin besar tiap waktunya. Jisoo selalu saja merasa tertarik dengan semua yang Mingyu miliki dan banyak hal buruk terjadi.

"Kalau kau berpikir bahwa kau juga bisa memiliki apa yang tadi kau sebut sebagai _mainan_ ku, maka kau salah."

Jisoo hanya tersenyum separuh sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu aku bisa. Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan ingat?"

 _Termasuk apa yang sudah menjadi milikmu._

"Aku juga heran sebenarnya."

Jisoo melonggarkan ikatan dasinya,

"Dorongan untuk merebut segala sesuatu yang kau miliki selalu ada dalam diriku."

Jisoo bicara serius, memandang Mingyu tepat di matanya. Mereka berdua berakhir diam dengan posisi saling memandang untuk waktu cukup lama. Dua mata yang berbeda namun dengan tingkat kebencian sama.

"Aku pergi."

Jisoo berdiri dari duduknya, dengan langkah ringan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan Mingyu.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh?"

Jisoo berhenti berjalan, membiarkan tangannya menggantung begitu saja pada pegangan pintu.

"Kita melabeli satu sama lain sebagai rekan tapi kita hampir selalu bersaing dalam segala hal."

Jisoo tertawa kecil setelahnya, membalikkan kepala untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi yang Mingyu tunjukkan saat ini.

"Dan siapa yang memulai semua persaingan tak berujung ini kalau boleh kutahu?"

Mingyu bicara sinis, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu, membuat Jisoo tergelak di ujung ruangan.

"Tapi aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku tadi."

Wajah Jisoo berubah serius.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan _Sugar Baby_ -mu itu."

Pegangan Jisoo pada gagang pintu mengerat. Jisoo kembali bicara dengan suara rendah,

"Kau tahu aku."

Mingyu menyeringai dengan ekspresi penuh arti.

"Kau juga tahu aku."

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

(-) Ayoo~

(-) Kemarin ada yang review kalo curiga Ny Jeon yang jual Wonu. Hmm, menarik. Enggak kok, aku nggk semaso itu bikin Ny Jeon jadi segitu jahat.

(-) Konflik antar pasangan emang nggak harus ada orang ketiga. Cuman aku masukin om Jo disini. Kasian dia jomblo, lagian mukanya minta dinistain gitu.

(-) _Beware Kim Mingyu, it won't be easy for you._

Nanti insyaalah kalo pada review aku bakal bales satu-satu untuk yang login :))

Selamat hari Kamis!


	5. One Step Two Steps

" _ **Mingyu bergerak dengan begitu perlahan sampai Wonwoo tidak sadar bahwa pria itu sudah terlalu dekat dengan dirinya, bersiap untuk menginvasi setiap jengkal bagian tubuh Wonwoo. Mungkin hati juga pikirannya. "**_

* * *

"Kau sakit?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Huh? Kau kenapa?"

Wajah Jihoon berubah cemberut.

"Kau yang kenapa bodoh. Sakit?"

Jihoon menyentuhkan punggung tangannya ke permukaan dahi Wonwoo dengan wajah bertanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau lemas sekali."

Jihoon berujar dengan nada khawatir. Wonwoo memang hampir selalu terlihat lemas, tapi entah kenapa seharian ini Wonwoo tampak berbeda bagi Jihoon. Ia agak murung dan Jihoon merasa bahwa hampir tidak ada semangat hidup terpancar di wajah Wonwoo hari ini.

"Tidak."

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah, mengusap wajahnya agak kasar. "Aku hanya merasa agak lelah, itu saja."

"Memang apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai kau selelah ini?"

Jihoon bertanya lembut, menyentuh pelan bahu Wonwoo untuk sekedar menyalurkan rasa pedulinya.

"Bukan apa-apa, bukan sesuatu yang besar. Hanya…hal biasa."

 _Menyewakan diri sendiri itu bukan hal besar, luar biasa sekali Jeon Wonwoo._

"Benar? Ada sesuatu, pasti."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya curiga. Ia mengenal Wonwoo selama hampir setengah hidupnya dan Jihoon yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Wonwoo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pendek, menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian memandang Jihoon dengan ekspresinya yang biasa, datar dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Wonwoo dan jalan pikirannya, Jihoon selalu saja merasa bahwa ada satu sudut dalam diri Wonwoo yang terlalu sulit bahkan untuk sekedar ia sentuh. Ia jangkau.

"Aku…"

Wonwoo tampak seperti seseorang yang depresi dan hal itu mulai benar-benar membuat Jihoon khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Sedang berada dalam titik terendah dalam kejatuhan mentalku."

Wonwoo menubrukkan dahinya ke bahu kiri Jihoon begitu saja, menumpukkan beban kepalanya pada Jihoon. Wonwoo sakit kepala, tidak perlu ditanya apa penyebabnya. Cukup dirinya saja yang tahu.

"Hei."

Jihoon merundukkan kepalanya sekilas, mencoba mengintip wajah Wonwoo yang sekarang tampak terpejam dengan poni yang agak menutupi kedua matanya sipitnya.

"Dasar aneh."

Jihoon akhirnya menyerah, mungkin Wonwoo memang sedang lelah. Jihoon kembali duduk dengan posisi tegak, mengelus pelan punggung Wonwoo berharap si empunya bisa merasa lebih nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Wonwoo tersenyum dalam diamnya, Jihoon mengetahui apa yang ada dalam Wonwoo lebih dari siapapun yang ia kenal. Dan ia bersyukur untuk itu, bahwa Jihoon ada untuk menjadi sahabatnya.

"Hai hyung."

Lalu Seungkwan tiba-tiba datang entah darimana, membuat Jihoon menoleh dengan wajah terkejut dan Wonwoo yang bangkit dari posisinya dengan wajah sama terkejutnya.

"Darimana kau?"

Jihoon langsung bertanya begitu Seungkwan berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebrang meja, di hadapan Wonwoo dan Jihoon.

"Kelas. Ada apa?"

Jihoon mendecih mendengar perkataan Seungkwan, bukan itu jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Bukan begitu Boo. Maksud Jihoon adalah, kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini? Kau menghilang begitu saja dan muncul secara tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan. Kami khawatir padamu."

Wonwoo bicara pelan dengan wajah tenang, mencoba menengahi kedua sahabatnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Wonwoo tidak ikut bersuara maka keduanya akan berakhir bertengkar karena kesalahpahaman seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Ah itu."

Seungkwan mengangguk paham, tersenyum lemah dengan pandangan menunduk ia mulai bicara "Aku…diculik Hansol."

"Apa?!"

Jihoon berteriak nyaring dengan eskpresi wajah berlebihan, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang juga tengah bersantai di taman belakang kampus serentak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ketiganya. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum maklum setelahnya, dengan agak canggung membungkuk singkat kepada mahasiswa lain untuk sekedar menyampaikan permintaan maaf dengan wajah tidak enak.

"Hoon-ah, kontrol suaramu. Kau membuat seisi taman memperhatikan kita."

Wowoo berbisik luar biasa pelan, kedua tangannya terulur untuk menarik tubuh kecil Jihoon kembali duduk di tempatnya. Jihoon menurut saja, masih dengan ekspresi sama memandang Seungkwan yang kini tengah meringis di depan keduanya.

"Hyung, kau salah paham."

Seungkwan mulai bicara kembali, kali ini lebih hati-hati takut Jihoon akan bereaksi berlebihan seperti barusan. Seungkwan menarik nafas panjang dan Wonwoo saat itu langsung tahu bahwa apa yang akan Seungkwan ceritakan pasti sesuatu yang cukup serius.

"Bukannya aku diculik dalam artian sebenarnya atau apa, tapi ya aku memang diculik."

Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi bingung, sama-sama tidak mengerti apa yang Seungkwan katakan.

"Aku…"

Seungkwan memijit pelipisnya pelan, semua kata-kata yang sudah ia susun di kepalanya langsung hilang begitu saja.

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya?"

Seungkwan kelihatan frustasi dan Wonwoo merasa bersimpati karenanya.

"Kau tahu saat aku ditarik pergi begitu saja oleh Hansol beberapa hari lalu. Ia membawaku ke rumahnya, melarangku untuk keluar. Dia mengurungku, begitu saja."

"Hah?"

Wonwoo akhirnya bicara dengan wajah bodoh yang begitu kentara. Ia serius saat ia berkata bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah Seungkwan ceritakan saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menangkap apa yang sedang kau bahas saat ini. Kau bahkan tidak menceritakan apa yang kau alami dari awal Boo. Kau bicara apa sebenarnya?"

Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya pelan, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak paham. Seungkwan menghela nafas berat, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus memulai ceritanya darimana.

"Maaf."

Seungkwan berujar lirih, "Jadi begini,"

Seungkwan melipat kedua tangannya ke atas meja, agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk sekedar mengurangi jarak antara dirinya dengan Jihoon dan Wonwoo.

"Saat Hansol menculikku tempo hari -aku menyebutnya penculikan karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu mau diapakan dan dibawa kemana- aku juga sama bingungnya dengan kalian. Kami sudah tidak saling berkomunikasi sejak aku memutuskan kontrakku dengannya. Ia terus saja berusaha menelponku, tapi aku tidak pernah meresponnya."

Seungkwan diam untuk beberapa saat,

"Kami hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan, aku tidak berani bertanya karena wajah Hansol benar-benar tidak bersahabat saat itu. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku sadar kalau dia membawaku ke rumahnya. Ya…ya."

Seungkwan mengusak rambutnya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan pening yang tiba-tiba menjalari kepalanya.

"Entahlah hyung, semuanya terlalu membingungkan. Dia…"

Seungkwan kembali terdiam dengan wajah murung.

"Menyeretku ke kamarnya, membanting pintu kemudian mulai bicara hal-hal tidak jelas. Berteriak marah padaku, berkata semacam _'Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku?'_ , atau _'Bagaimana bisa kau hilang begitu saja dari hidupku?'_."

Hening sejenak saat tak ada yang kembali bersuara setelah Seungkwan menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Lalu tiba-tiba dia memelukku, memohon agar aku tidak meninggalkannya. Memohon agar aku tidak mencampakkannya. Mendekapku erat sekali. Dan…"

Seungkwan tersenyum samar dalam diamnya,

"Dan akhirnya kau luluh."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, matanya menatap Seungkwan penuh pengertian.

"Kau jatuh cinta Boo, itu faktanya. Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi."

Wonwoo kembali menatap Seungkwan setelah sebelumnya melirik sekilas pada Jihoon yang kini tengah menunduk dengan ekpresi tak terbaca.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta. Dan aku tidak akan lari lagi sekarang."

Seungkwan tersenyum berarti di ujung kalimatnya.

"Jihoon hyung…"

Seungkwan mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Jihoon sambil tersenyum tulus padanya. Jihoon mendongakkan kepala, balas menatap Seungkwan dengan sama tulusnya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau mungkin masih setengah mati benci pada Hansol. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau tidak suka saat aku menjadi _Sugar Baby_ seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, aku dan Hansol sudah seperti pasangan normal lain."

Seungkwan mengeratkan genggamannya saat tatapan Jihoon tampak melunak padanya.

"Hyung, aku dan Hansol sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Hubungan kami bukan hanya sekedar _Daddy_ dan _Sugar Baby_ seperti dulu. Kami benar-benar bersama sekarang, sebagai sepasang kekasih."

"Seungkwan-ah…"

Laki-laki berpipi gembul itu tersenyum, "Maukah hyung membuang segala rasa benci dan kesal yang selama ini hyung simpan? Bisakah hyung menerima kami?"

Jihoon terdiam, balas menggenggam Seungkwan tak kalah erat. Wonwoo tahu bahwa Jihoon sedang bimbang dengan pikirannya sekarang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanmu pada akhirnya? Bagaimana jika ia berbalik mencampakanmu suatu saat nanti hanya untuk bisa bersama orang lain? Bagaimana jika Hansol benar-benar sebrengsek yang aku bayangkan? Dia sudah punya tunangan Boo!"

Jihoon bicara dengan agak emosional, masih belum bisa menerima semua yang tadi Seungkwan sudah sampaikan padanya. Ada bagian dalam pikirannya yang masih menganggap bahwa gagasan untuk membiarkan Seungkwan terus bersama Hansol adalah ide buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Seungkwan tersenyum jenaka sebagai jawaban, ia sudah duga bahwa Jihoon akan berkata hal-hal semacam itu sebagai penolakan.

"Dia sudah membatalkan pertunangannya seminggu yang lalu hyung."

Seungkwan bicara lembut, memandang yakin kedua hyung tersayangnya yang kini hanya bisa memasang wajah bodoh di hadapannya.

"Drama macam apa ini?!"

Jihoon kembali berteriak frustasi, apa-apaan! Seungkwan hanya bisa tergelak melihat reaksi Jihoon.

"Andai kau bersamaku waktu itu hyung."

Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau kau melihat tatapan yang Hansol berikan padaku waktu itu, kau akan berpikir sebaliknya."

Seungkwan bicara serius, memandang Wonwoo minta pembelaan. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, dengan sebelah tangan mulai menepuk ringan kepala Jihoon.

"Hilangkan sifat keras kepalamu itu Hoon, sudah cukup aku melihatnya. Kau harus mendengarkan Seungkwan, mempercayainya setidaknya sekali."

Wonwoo mencoba memberi pengertian. Wajah penuh keyakinan yang Seungkwan tunjukkan saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Wonwoo percaya pada Hansol, pada hubungan keduanya.

"Kali ini saja, cobalah untuk percaya. Aku yakin Hansol tidak seburuk sangkaanmu selama ini. Kau memandang Hansol dari persepsi yang salah. Hanya itu."

Jihoon diam, mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru Wonwoo lontarkan untuknya. Ia ingin percaya, percaya bahwa Hansol adalah orang baik yang tentu bisa menjadi pelindung bagi Seungkwan. Ia ingin, namun bagian rasional dalam otaknya menolak dengan begitu keras. Jihoon terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia mulai luluh dengan semua pembicaraan ini.

"Aku akan menyesali semua ini."

Jihoon berujar gusar, mengangguk samar pada Seungkwan yang kini tampak tersenyum lebar karena bahagia.

"Tidak akan!"

Seungkwan berseru lantang sambil berdiri memeluk Jihoon yang duduk di seberang meja erat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Jihoon dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan buat aku menyesal Boo, jangan."

"Tidaaak. Tidak akan. Aku akan bahagia hyung, janji!"

Seungkwan bicara riang, merasakan beban berat yang selama ini ia rasakan hilang begitu saja. Jihoon tersenyum kecil dalam diamnya, mengintip Wonwoo dari atas bahu Seungkwan yang juga tampak tersenyum ke arah keduanya.

XX

Wonwoo sedang duduk berdua dengan Ibunya di suatu siang saat tiba-tiba pikiran itu singgah di kepalanya.

"Bu…"

Wonwoo bersuara pelan hampir menyerupai bisikan, menunduk dengan ekspresi entah apa artinya.

"Ya?"

Nyonya Jeon menoleh dengan ekpresi lembut, memandang anak sematang wayangnya sayang.

"Kenapa Woo?"

Nyonya Jeon kembali bicara saat Wonwoo tak kunjung bersuara, hanya diam dengan pandangan menerawang kosong ke arah halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Ayah…"

Wonwoo membisu, dahinya berkerut gusar dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi apa Ayah? Apa yang terjadi pada perusahaan? Apa yang…"

Ia terdiam, tampak kehilangan kata-kata. Matanya bergerak perlahan menatap manik sang Ibu yang kini tampak terkejut dengan apa yang barusan ia utarakan.

Wonwoo kembali bicara, "Sudah hampir 4 bulan Ayah pergi meninggalkan kita dan jujur saja aku masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi pada kita."

Nyonya Jeon hanya diam sebagai balasan, matanya tampak bergerak liar menghindari tatapan yang kini tengah Wonwoo berikan padanya. Wanita itu kelihatan panik, jelas menghindari topik semacam ini untuk dibahas bersama Wonwoo.

"Ayah bukanlah tipe orang yang akan dengan mudahnya bangkrut karena tidak bisa membayar hutang. Ayah tidak mungkin berakhir dengan cara serendah itu."

Wonwoo bicara serius dengan sebelah tangan yang kini tengah meremas tangan Ibunya erat. Ia kembali bersuara, kali ini lebih tegas. Meminta sang Ibu untuk balas menatapnya.

"Ibu dan aku jelas tahu, itu sama sekali buka sifat Ayah."

Kini ganti kedua tangan Wonwoo menangkup jari-jari Ibunya erat. Tatapan Wonwoo melemah, digantikan tatapan terluka. Wonwoo tahu ada sesuatu yang Ibunya sembunyikan, ia tahu itu.

"Ibu selalu menghindar jika aku mulai membahas Ayah. Ibu selalu saja tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ayah. Jangan menghindar lagi kumohon, aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Bu."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, semakin erat menggenggam tangan sang Ibu. Nyonya Jeon masih saja membisu, tampak terbebani dengan semua pembicaraan ini.

"Kau…kau tidak akan mengerti Woo."

Nyonya Jeon berbisik dengan wajah sedih. Ia terluka, sama terlukanya dengan Wonwoo.

"Semua ini, semua hal yang menimpa Ayahmu dan kita. Kau tidak akan mengerti, belum. Belum saatnya kau tahu yang terjadi."

Nyonya Jeon tersenyum lemah, mengelus pelan punggung tangan Wonwoo penuh kasih sayang. Mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Wonwoo bahwa akan ada saatnya nanti bagi laki-laki itu untuk mengetahui segalanya dengan sendirinya.

 _Namun Wonwoo menolak untuk mengerti._

Wonwoo melepas genggaman sang Ibu di tangannya dengan cepat, memandang tak percaya pada wanita di hadapannya. Wonwoo tampak marah, ia kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat? Memang kapan waktu yang tepat itu?"

Nada suara Wonwoo meninggi, wajahnya mulai memerah karena menahan marah.

"Apa Ibu tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini setelahnya Ayah tidak ada?"

Wonwoo berdiri kasar dari duduknya, "Ayah pergi meninggalkan kita secara tiba-tiba. Ayah pergi, ia kehilangan perusahaannya begitu saja. Perusahaan yang sudah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun hilang dan Ayah berhutang. Sangat banyak."

Wonwoo menatap sang Ibu dengan emosi bercampur di dadanya, "Itu konyol, sangat konyol. Semuanya terlalu baik-baik saja untuk bisa hancur dalam satu kedipan mata seperti ini."

"Woo…"

"Yang selalu berbicara dengan Ibu setiap malam itu, siapa?"

Wonwoo tersenyum miris dalam hati saat melihat sang Ibu terdiam di hadapannya. Benar ada yang Ibunya sembunyikan dari Wonwoo.

"Aku tahu Ibu diam-diam selalu menghubungi seseorang hampir tiap malam saat Ibu pikir aku sudah tidur."

Tatapan Wonwoo berubah dingin, berdiri dengan kaku dengan pandangan sama sekali tidak beralih dari Ibunya.

"Pemegang saham, rapat direksi, keadaan kantor. Untuk apa menanyakan keadaan perusahaan kalau itu semua sudah bukan milik kita?"

Wonwoo bicara datar, sama sekali tanpa intonasi dan emosi. Mereka berdua bertahan diam dalam keheningan yang terasa semakin menyiksa tiap detiknya, tak ada niatan untuk bicara. Terlalu egois untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara.

"Kalau Ibu tidak mau memberitahuku, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri."

Kemudian Wonwoo berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan sang Ibu yang kini tampak berusaha keras menahan airmatanya untuk keluar lebih banyak. Gagal, Nyonya Jeon berakhir terisak sendirian. Nyonya Jeon menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan, mulai merogong saku bajunya dengan tangannya yang lain kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel sebelum mengetikkan sebuah pesan lalu kembali menyimpan benda itu ke tempatnya semula.

" _Aku mohon, jaga dia baik-baik."_

XX

Wonwoo mengetahui banyak hal, lebih dari yang Ibunya kira. Wonwoo tahu jika hampir tiap malam Ibunya selalu menghabiskan lebih dari seperempat jam untuk berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telepon di ruang tamu mereka. Bicara dengan suara sepelan mungkin, berharap Wonwoo tidak menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Salah besar, Wonwoo bahkan sudah mengetahui lama kebiasaan Ibunya yang satu ini.

Wonwoo tahu, namun ia hanya diam. Mencoba berpikiran positif bahwa itu hanya telepon biasa. Tapi Wonwoo rupanya salah. Suatu malam ia pernah mencuri dengar percakapan sang Ibu dengan entah siapa itu, tengah membahas acara bakti sosial bulanan yang selalu perusahaan Ayahnya lakukan. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung kala itu. Untuk apa Ibunya membahas acara yang jelas-jelas sudah bukan urusannya lagi?

Dan ia semakin curiga tiap waktunya, Ibunya mulai membahas banyak hal dengan orang misterius itu. Membahas hal-hal yang Wonwoo tidak mengerti, apa urusan semua itu dengan Ibunya? Lalu Wonwoo mulai menerka-nerka, apa alasan Ibunya menyembunyikan hal ini dari Wonwoo. Kenapa Ibunya selalu melakukan panggilan telepon sembunyi-sembunyi, atau bagaimana sang Ibu dengan santainya berlagak seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Wonwoo mulai merasa tidak enak, ia merasa dikhianati. Perusahaan itu bahkan sudah bukan milik mereka, jadi kenapa Ibunya masih berlagak mengurusinya? Kenapa wanita itu bersikap seolah kematian sang Ayah bukanlah suatu hal besar belakangan ini?

Namun keadaan berubah semenjak 2 hari lalu. Wonwoo tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Paman Song, salah satu rekan kepercayaan Ayahnya saat ia tengah menunggu bis di halte dekat kampusnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke salah satu restoran terdekat, mengobrol ini-itu untuk melepas rindu. Mereka berdua cukup akrab karena Wonwoo sendiri bahkan sudah menganggap pria paruh baya itu sebagai keluarganya. Mereka banyak bicara hal-hal ringan, sampai dimana bahasan mengenai sang Ayah terangkat entah oleh siapa.

Wonwoo kembali termenung, rasanya kata-kata Paman Song waktu itu terus saja terngiang di kepalanya.

" _Dari kabar yang kudengar, banyak yang mengatakan bahwa Ayahmu ditipu. Ia ditawari kerjasama yang bagiku pribadi juga sangat menggiurkan, orang yang menawarkan kerjasama itu juga sudah punya nama baik. Tentu Ayahmu percaya, sayang semuanya berjalan kurang baik. Aku kurang tahu detailnya, tapi Ayahmu berakhir dalam perjanjian merugikan sampai ia harus menyerahkan hampir separuh dari saham miliknya pada orang itu. Ia jadi tertekan, lalu berakhir jatuh pelan-pelan. Maaf."_

Paman Song berbisik pelan di akhir kalimatnya, wajahnya tampak bersalah dan Wonwoo tersenyum mengerti sebagai balasan.

" _Aku tidak tahu apakah aku boleh memberitahumu mengenai hal ini atau tidak, aku juga tidak begitu yakin kurasa Ibunya mengenal pimpinan perusahaan Ayahmu yang sekarang. Kau tahu, si bocah penipu itu."_

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, _"Bocah?"_

Paman Song mengangguk singkat, _"Dia masih terhitung muda untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin perusahaan besar."_

Dan entahlah, Wonwoo hanya merasa bahwa ada yang salah. Pada Ibunya, pada bagaimana Ayahnya pergi dengan begitu tiba-tibanya.

Semua mulai terasa masuk akal bagi Wonwoo sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin."

Wonwoo bergumam pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berpikiran terlalu jauh, terlalu buruk.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, mendongak sebelum bertemu pandang dengan mata gelap Mingyu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan senyum penuh kharisma. Wonwoo berdehem singkat untuk menghilangkan dahak imajiner di tenggorokannya sebelum bergumam singkat, "Tak ada."

Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahu kemudian mulai memposisikan diri untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam di tempat, mengamati tampilan Mingyu saat ini. Jas hitam dan dasi juga kemeja putih di dalamnya, celana kerja biasa. Tapi Wonwoo berani jamin harga setelan Mingyu saat ini tentu mahal. Semuanya wajar, hanya saja ini Mingyu. Mau sebiasa apapun baju yang ia pakai orang-orang akan tetap memperhatikannya. Mingyu adalah penarik perhatian alami, fakta.

"Kau masih memakai setelan kantor?"

"Aku langsung kemari begitu jam kerjaku selesai. Aku lapar, tidak sempat ganti baju."

Wonwoo membuang nafas pelan, kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada Mingyu.

"Kau cukup menarik perhatian orang-orang dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Mingyu tersenyum samar, "Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan orang lain. Kalau kau yang memperhatikanku, baru aku peduli."

Mingyu tersenyum jenaka, masih sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan kesal dari laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau belum pesan makanan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan wajah biasa, mulai membaca menu di hadapannya. "Tidak mungkin aku memesan makanan sebelum kau datang."

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meletakkan buku menu begitu saja di atas meja.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari buku menu di hadapannya, "Karena kau mengajakku makan malam? Kalau aku pesan makanan sebelum kau datang, aku hanya akan berakhir makan lebih dulu. Itu bukan makan bersama namanya."

Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti sekarang, pandangannya melembut pada Wonwoo. Menimbulkan getaran-getaran asing di seluruh permukaan kulitnya, Wonwoo merinding tanpa alasan jelas.

 _Damn, Mingyu berbahaya._

XX

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, aku kenyang sekali."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil pada Mingyu yang kini tengah berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Mingyu mengangguk sebagai balasan, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusak lembut rambut Wonwoo. Wonwoo diam seperti biasa, menurunkan pandangannya. Merasakan perasaan familiar saat tangan Mingyu menyentuh pucuk kepalanya pelan. Rasanya seperti sang Ayah kini tengah mengusak sayang kepalanya, seperti saat ia kecil dulu.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?"

Mingyu menyentuh pipi Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jangan melamun malam-malam."

Wonwoo tersadar setelahnya, reflek mundur ke belakang sebelum punggungnya menyentuh pintu mobil Mingyu pelan.

"Aku…tidak."

"Kau melamun."

Mingyu bergerak perlahan, semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup, sadar bahwa kini ia tengah terhimpit di antara Mingyu dan mobil di belakangnya.

"Mingyu-ssi…"

"Ya, sampai kapan kau mau sekaku ini padaku? Ini sudah hampir memasuki Minggu keempat kita bersama dan kau masih saja memanggilku dengan embel-embel resmi begitu?"

Mingyu berbisik tepat di hadapan wajah Wonwoo.

"Jangan…menghimpitku seperti ini."

Wonwoo mencicit dengan kepala menunduk sepenuhnya. Rasa tidak nyaman saat berdekatan dengan Mingyu masih saja muncul dalam diri Wonwoo bahkan setelah beberapa waktu mereka bersama. Dan Mingyu tahu benar akan hal itu.

"Tidak mau."

Mingyu semakin memajukkan tubuhnya, membuat jaraknya dan Wonwoo sama sekali hilang. Tubuh mereka menempel sepenuhnya, dengan dada saling menyentuh Mingyu dengan jelasnya dapat merasakan detak jantung Wonwoo semakin cepat tiap detiknya. Mingyu menyeringai, Wonwoo terlalu menggemaskan saat sedang malu-malu seperti sekarang. Terlalu submisif, membuat Mingyu ingin menyeretnya pulang sekarang juga.

Mingyu sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan bergerak perlahan-lahan, halus dan lembut sampai Wonwoo berada dalam rengkuhannya.

"Wonwoo-ya…"

Mingyu kembali berbisik, membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau mendongak menatapnya.

"Ayo tinggal bersama."

Mingyu bicara dengan tangan yang mulai kemana-mana, membuat Wonwoo yang sudah terkejut karena perkataannya makin kaget dengan perlakuannya.

 _Yang benar saja._

XX

"Tuan?"

Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukkan berkas di hadapannya begitu sebuah suara tak asing masuk dalam pendengaran.

"Ya?"

Orang itu masuk ke ruangan Jisoo dengan langkah pelan, memegang sebuah map berwarna merah yang kemudian ia taruh di meja Jisoo begitu ia sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Hal yang anda minta pada saya tempo hari, saya sudah mendapatkannya."

Jisoo tersenyum penuh arti, mengangguk singkat pada sang bawahan setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih. Jisoo menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk meregangkan otot-otot lehernya yang kaku setelah hampir seharian terpaku pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Menarik simpul dasinya pelan, Jisoo mulai membuka map merah di hadapannya. Membaca dengan teliti tiap informasi yang tertera di dalamnya. Jisoo bergumam pelan di sela kegiatan membacanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, 22 tahun. Mahasiswa Kedokteran tahun terakhir, anak tunggal."

Jisoo menyeringai tanpa sadar, " Menarik, terlalu menarik."

Jisoo kembali membaca berkas di hadapannya, kali ini dengan pandangan lebih serius.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat laki-laki ini berbeda bagimu Mingyu-nim?"

Jisoo bermonolog, matanya terpaku pada foto Wonwoo yang terpampang dalam berkas di tangannya. Jisoo harus akui, Wonwoo cukup manis meskipun ia memiliki mata yang tajam. Rambut hitamnya tampak lembut, seakan mengundang untuk ia usap.

Jisoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mengangkat kepala, Jisoo memandang udara kosong di depannya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca.

.

.

.

* * *

 **T** **BC**

* * *

(-) Butuh penyemangat -_-

(-) Pandangan Bonon itu terlalu dalem sama Seungkwan, terlalu dalam sampe kadang aku suka nggak kuat hmm.

(-) Chapter depan itu akan adaaa…

Selamat hari Minggu!

Have a nice holiday :))


	6. The Guy Next Door

" _ **Wonwoo sedang sial, sungguh. Cukup Mingyu saja yang menghancurkan hidup damainya, ia tidak butuh Jisoo untuk membuat semuanya menjadi tambah buruk. "**_

* * *

"Jangan konyol."

Wonwoo menjawab sambil berusaha menahan tangan Mingyu agar tidak bergerak seenaknya. Wonwoo menaruh sebelah tangannya di depan dada Mingyu, mencegah tubuh raksasa pria itu agar tidak semakin menghimpitnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah menyenangkan kalau kita tinggal bersama? Aku bisa melihatmu setiap kali aku mau."

Mingyu merajuk, memasang wajah memelas yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak berefek pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendengus kesal, dengan sedikit tenaga mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh darinya.

"Kemarin kau memintaku untuk berhenti bekerja, sekarang kau memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu. Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?"

Wonwoo berujar gusar, kedua tangan menyentuh ringan dada Mingyu mencoba menjaga jarak.

"Aku ingin, sudah kukatakan bukan. Lagipula, apa salahnya tinggal bersama?"

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, "Apa salahnya tinggal bersama? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Mingyu mengerjap polos di hadapannya, "Memang tidak ada yang salah 'kan? Aku juga selama ini tinggal sendirian, aku kesepian."

Mingyu kembali menenggelamkan tubuh kurus Wonwoo dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat sampai rasanya Wonwoo tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri. Mingyu menumpukkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya mengusakkan hidung di perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Menyesap aroma lembut Wonwoo, membuat si empunya merinding merasakan nafas hangat Mingyu menyapa kulit lehernya.

"Tapi tetap saja…"

Wonwoo bergerak tak nyaman dalam pelukan Mingyu saat pria itu makin gencar mengerjai lehernya. Wonwoo mengerang dalam hati, merasakan perutnya bergejolak karena perlakuan Mingyu padanya saat ini. Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pertemuan tak diinginkan antara dirinya dan Mingyu dulu akan berakhir seperti sekarang. Interaksinya dengan Mingyu selama ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Wonwoo bayangkan, bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

 _Mereka terlalu intim untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saling mengenal selama beberapa Minggu._

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa pekerjaan sampingan yang kau lakukan akan menganggu kuliahmu?"

Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Wonwoo dan Wonwoo sangat bersyukur karenanya.

"Kau sudah semester akhir, bukan waktunya untukmu bekerja _part-time_ seperti itu."

Mingyu bicara pelan, memandang tepat ke dalam mata Wonwoo. Entah sadar atau tidak, mencoba mendominasi laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak suka. Aku ingin kau fokus pada kuliahmu."

Nada suara Mingyu berubah serius, "Untuk sekarang aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Akan kuberi waktu untukmu berpikir. Tapi mengenai pekerjaan _part-time_ itu, aku memaksamu untuk berhenti."

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu, "Aku tidak-"

"Aku memaksa Jeon Wonwoo. Kau harus berhenti, aku tidak mau tahu."

Mingyu memasang ekspresi _jangan-bantah-aku_ yang jelas sekali kentara di wajah tampannya, membuat Wonwoo memutar otak untuk membujuk Mingyu. Ia tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja, pekerjaan _part time_ di café itu adalah satu-satunya tumpuan yang membuatnya bisa meringankan beban sang Ibu. Bagaimanapun sekarang mereka hanya tinggal berdua, tentu Wonwoo tidak akan tega jika membiarkan sang Ibu bekerja keras sendiri untuk menutupi kebutuhan mereka. Setidaknya dengan bekerja _part time_ Wonwoo dapat sedikit membantu sang Ibu.

"Mingyu-ssi aku-"

"Ya,"

"Gyu aku…"

Wonwoo menggaruk lehernya canggung, rasanya aneh sekali saat memanggil Mingyu tanpa embel-embel formal seperti biasanya.

"Pekerjaan itu bahkan tidak berat sama sekali."

Mingyu hanya diam, mencoba mendengarkan alasan apa yang akan Wonwoo sampaikan padanya. Terus mengarahkan atensinya pada Wonwoo, menimbulkan rona merah samar di kedua pipinya karena _hell_ , Mingyu menatapnya seakan-akan pria itu ingin menelanjanginya.

"Aku bekerja disana karena aku ingin menambah uang jajanku."

Wonwoo memulai karangan indahnya, "Café itu milik sepupuku, pria yang menghampiri kita dulu. Kau tahu Seungcheol hyung? Dia mengijinkanku untuk masuk kerja semauku, jadi aku tidak apa-apa. Pekerjaan ini sama sekali tidak mengganggu kuliahku. Aku bisa-"

"Kalau hanya ingin menambah uang jajan aku bisa membantumu."

Mingyu bicara pelan, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi memerah Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan. Seharusnya setelah kuliah kau langsung pulang dan beristirahat, bukannya bekerja _part time_ seperti sekarang. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir sepertimu pasti punya banyak kegiatan yang menguras tenaga. Tidak usah mencari alasan untuk mengelak, aku pernah kuliah jadi aku tahu posisimu."

Wonwoo cemberut, merasa kebohongan yang tadi ia sampaikan tidak berguna sama sekali. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, Seungcheol benar sepupunya dan memang pemilik café tempatnya bekerja.

"Aku juga ingin belajar mandiri."

Wonwoo mengeluarkan pembelaan terakhirnya, berharap sedikit saja bahwa Mingyu akan luluh dan membiarkannya tetap bekerja.

"Tidak."

Mingyu menjawab mutlak _plus_ wajah serius tidak bisa dibantah. Berakhir sudah.

"Kau tidak asyik."

Wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu yang masih setia bertengger di pipi kanannya dengan bibir mengerucut, tanpa sadar merajuk.

"Hei berhenti cemberut seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin menciummu kau tahu?"

Mingyu bicara sambil tertawa, tangannya dengan gemas mencubit ujung hidung Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu mengusak pucuk kepala Wonwoo lembut, mencoba memberi pengertian pada laki-laki keras kepala di hadapannya.

"Lagipula kalau kau ingin mandiri, maka kau sudah melakukannya sekarang."

Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu, "Apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum miring sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, "Menjadi _Sugar Baby_ -ku juga termasuk dalam bentuk kemandirianmu."

Wonwoo _speechless_ dan Mingyu menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan singkat di pucuk hidungnya. Mingyu kembali memeluk Wonwoo, menempatkan dagunya di bahu sempit Wonwoo.

"Ingat, kau harus menuruti semua perkataan _Daddy_ Wonu."

Wonwoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar namanya disebut dengan cara seperti itu, terlalu…

"Kudengar rumah di sebelahmu kosong."

"Hah?"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan, mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya agar bisa ikut menatap Mingyu. Mingyu masih saja mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya, terlalu sulit ditebak.

"Apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum misterius setelahnya, "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus berhenti bekerja mulai besok."

Wonwoo kembali terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Tolong ingatkan kenapa aku harus menurutimu seperti ini."

Wonwoo bicara dengan wajah pasrah, menimbulkan kekehan ringan keluar dari mulut Mingyu.

"Karena aku _Daddy_ -mu."

XX

"Susu, telu, gula, sabun…lalu apalagi? Sayuran? "

Wonwoo bergumam sambil mengacak-acak barang belanjaannya, mengangguk singkat saat semua sayuran dalam daftar sudah berada dalam troli di depannya. Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas singkat sampai bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Kegiatan berbelanja bulanan seperti ini selalu saja dapat dengan mudah menyerap seluruh tenaganya. Bukannya Wonwoo berlebihan atau apa, tapi berkeliling supermarket sambil mendorong setroli penuh belanjaan tentu saja melelahkan. Kalau saja bukan Ibunya yang menyuruh tentu Wonwoo tidak akan repot-repot melakukan semua ini.

" _Anggap saja ini sebagai latihan, setelah menikah nanti tentu kau akan sering pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. Kau harus jadi pasangan yang baik untuk pendampingmu kelak."_

Rasanya perkataan sang Ibu tadi terus saja terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum datar saat itu, mengambil daftar belanjaan dari tangan sang Ibu kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Semua perkataan wanita itu seakan mengindikasikan bahwa Wonwoo akan menjadi seorang Ibu rumah tangga di masa depan nanti.

Wonwoo tertawa hambar tanpa sadar setelahnya. Berlatih katanya, Ibunya lucu sekali.

Membayangkan bahwa nanti ia akan berjalan pulang sendirian dengan dua tangan penuh kantong belanjaan sudah membuat Wonwoo menghela nafas lelah. Hanya dua blok perjalanan pulang, Wonwoo berharap ia tidak akan selelah yang ia bayangkan. Beruntung jarak supermarket dengan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Mm, permisi."

Wonwoo menoleh saat dirasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya pelan, seorang pria dengan rambut kecoklatan kini tengah berdiri dengan wajah terkejut tak jauh darinya. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung, pria ini kenapa?

"Iya?"

Jisoo masih termangu saat Wonwoo berbicara padanya, hanya bisa terdiam saat dirinya bersitatap dengan sepasang mata tajam milik Wonwoo. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan bisa bertemu Wonwoo sekarang, disini.

 _Kebetulan? Wow._

"Begini…"

Jisoo memasang senyum simpul di wajahnya, berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin setelah berhasil menguasai keterkejutannya. Mencoba menutupi perasaan _excited_ yang tiba-tiba melingkupi dirinya karena pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Wonwoo malam ini.

"Aku Hong Jisoo."

Jisoo membungkuk singkat sebelum kembali bersuara, "Bisakah kau membantuku sebentar?"

XX

"Kau mencuci dengan mesin cuci atau dengan tangan?"

Jisoo tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Mesin cuci."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menggunakan detergen yang ini."

Wonwoo menyodorkan sebuah sabun cuci dengan kemasan kotak pada Jisoo, membiarkan pria itu meletakannya ke dalam troli.

"Memang ada bedanya jika aku mencuci dengan tangan dan mesin cuci?"

Jisoo bertanya penasaran dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai balasan.

"Jika kau membaca kemasan detergennya dengan teliti maka kau akan tahu perbedaannya."

"Aku baru tahu itu, sebelumnya kupikir semua sabun sama saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum sambil memberikan sebotol pewangi yang diterima Jisoo dengan senang hati.

"Itu pewanginya, gunakan setelah kau selesai mencuci."

Jisoo mengamati botol berwarna biru di tangannya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Itu hanya pewangi pakaian, kau tidak perlu melihatnya sampai seperti itu."

Wonwoo bicara geli sambil memandang Jisoo, yang dipandang hanya tersenyum lucu kemudian memasukkan botol di tangannya ke dalam troli.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku belanja sendiri, jadi aku agak…ya kau tahu."

Jisoo menggaruk lehernya canggung, "Terimakasih sudah membantuku, Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

Dan mereka berdua diam, diam yang canggung karena pada dasarnya mereka baru berkenalan beberapa saat lalu. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memandang lalu ke sembarang arah, mencoba mencari objek menarik yang bisa ia pandangi.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo bukan?"

Jisoo tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada halus dan raut wajah tak terbaca, matanya terpaku pada Wonwoo yang kini memandangnya dengan dahi agak berkerut.

"Begitulah."

 _Bukankah mereka sudah berkenalan tadi? Kenapa pria itu masih saja menanyakan namanya seperti itu?_

"Kau…"

Jisoo kembali bersuara dan Wonwoo bersumpah ia melihat sekilas Jisoo menyeringai padanya.

" _Sugar Baby_ -nya Mingyu."

Bukan pertanyaan, itu sebuah pernyataan.

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo dengan wajah terkejut dan Jisoo kembali menyeringai padanya. Kali ini lebih lebar.

XX

"Kudengar seseorang pindah ke rumah sebelah."

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian meletakkan gelas di tangannya ke atas meja.

"Benarkah?"

Ibunya mengangguk, "Ada sebuah truk box berhenti di depan rumah itu semalam, menurunkan beberapa barang Ibu rasa. Kalau sudah seperti itu tentu ada yang pindah bukan?"

Wonwoo terdiam, dahinya berkerut saat memorinya tanpa sengaja mengingat perkataan Mingyu tempo hari.

"Yang akan pindah ke rumah sebelah itu, apa Ibu tahu seperti apa orangnya?"

Wonwoo menoleh, memandang sang Ibu yang kini juga tengah mengalihkan pandangan pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak. Tunggu saja sampai rumah itu benar-benar ditempati."

XX

"Woo bisa bukakan pintu untuk Ibu? Masakan ini tidak bisa ditinggal."

"Sebentar."

Wonwoo menyahut dari lantai dua, tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga masih dengan rambut basah dan handuk yang tersampir manis di bahunya.

"Hei taruh dulu handukmu, jangan temui tamu dengan penampilan seperti itu!"

Sang Ibu berteriak dari arah dapur saat melihat Wonwoo dengan santainya berjalan ke pintu depan masih dengan penampilan acak-acakan, kaos putih longgar dan celana training hitam. Wonwoo menggeleng malas, masih melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu. Biasanya yang bertamu ke rumahnya sepagi ini adalah Joohyun si anak tetangga yang setiap pagi rajin mampir ke rumahnya untuk mendapat jatah kue dari sang Ibu. Bukan masalah jika ia menemui anak gendut itu dengan penampilan seperti sekarang.

"Ya?"

Dan setelahnya, Wonwoo hanya bisa mematung dengan mata melotot.

"Halo, aku Kim Mingyu. Aku baru pindah ke sebelah semalam."

Mingyu membungkuk singkat, tersenyum manis sekali pada Wonwoo yang masih betah menatapnya horror padanya seakan-akan Mingyu adalah wabah penyakit mematikan.

"Salam kenal, tetangga."

XX

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Mingyu-ssi, sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu. Tapi sayang aku sudah harus membuka toko."

"Mingyu saja Bi, dan ya. Aku bisa mengerti."

Mingyu tersenyum simpul kepada Nyonya Jeon sambil melirik singkat pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo-nya masih saja cemberut ternyata, lucu sekali.

"Kalau begitu Bibi pergi dulu, sekali lagi tolong maafkan Bibi. Santai saja, anggaplah rumah sendiri. Dan kau Wonwoo, bersikap baiklah pada Mingyu. Jangan pasang wajah muram seperti itu."

Kemudian Nyonya Jeon benar-benar pergi setelahnya, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang hanya diam di tengah keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti ruang tamu keluarga Jeon. Mingyu menghela nafas pelan, dengan gerakan perlahan mulai mendekat sampai dirinya duduk tepat di samping Wonwoo.

"Kau akan terus mendiamkanku seperti ini?"

Mingyu bicara memelas, mencoba menarik perhatian Wonwoo.

"Jangan pasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu. Kau bersikap seolah-olah dunia runtuh setelah tahu aku pindah ke sebelah. Ya Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo hanya mendengus gusar, dengan cepat membalik tubuhnya hingga akhirnya duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari?"

Wonwoo bicara tajam, menatap Mingyu dengan mata menyelidik. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Mingyu hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo, balas menatapnya dengan biasa. Mingyu tersenyum samar, dengan main-main menyentil dahi Wonwoo.

"Tentu agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu."

Wonwoo terdiam, tatapan tajamnya yang tadi menghilang entah kemana. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya bisa kembali tersenyum, tangannya beralih memainkan jari-jari ramping Wonwoo.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, rasanya akan sia-sia kalau aku tetap memaksamu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Kau jelas akan menolak. Karena itu, aku yang pindah kemari. Kalau kau tidak bisa ikut tinggal denganku di _apartment_ , maka biarkan aku yang mendekat padamu."

Mingyu bicara masih sambil memainkan tangan Wonwoo, menggenggamnya, menempatkan miliknya sendiri untuk mengisi sela-sela jari Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa mengamati Mingyu yang tampak menikmati bermain dengan tangannya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, balas menggenggam tangan Mingyu. Mingyu mendongak, menatap Wonwoo yang kini tengah memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Maksudku…kau tidak perlu sampai membeli rumah dan pindah kemari hanya untuk bisa dekat denganku. Ini terlalu, bagaimana aku menyebutnya? Kau…"

"Ini tidak berlebihan kalau itu yang kau coba ingin sampaikan. Lagipula, aku tidak membeli rumah itu. Aku menyewanya untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. _Apartment_ ku sedang direnovasi, jadi mau tidak mau aku memang harus mencari tempat tinggal sementara. Kebetulan rumah di sampingmu juga kosong, jadi begitulah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari, jangan khawatir."

Mingyu membalas lembut, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk merapikan helaian rambut Wonwoo. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

Wonwoo masih saja diam, menutup sebelah matanya saat Mingyu mulai mengusak lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Dasar koala."

Mingyu bicara santai masih dengan tangan mengelus rambut Wonwoo, menimbulkan guratan tidak mengerti muncul pada dahi laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Siapa?"

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo, menusuk-nusuk pelan pipinya kemudian berkata, "Kau mirip koala."

Wonwoo makin dibuat bingung olehnya.

"Koala?"

Wonwoo bermonolog, mulai membayangkan seekor hewan bertubuh mungil berwarna abu-abu dan telinga lebar serta badan gempal berbulu. Oh, jangan lupakan hidung hitamnya yang besar.

"Apanya yang mirip?"

"Tidak tahu. Intinya kau mirip koala."

Wonwoo berubah datar seketika, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan _yang-benar-saja_. Mingyu tersenyum makin lebar, "Kau koalaku mulai sekarang."

Wonwoo menghela nafas pasrah. Mingyu benar-benar menjungkir-balikkan pikirannya. Di satu waktu ia bisa menjadi begitu memikat dengan segala pesona yang ia miliki dan di lain kesempatan Mingyu bisa menjadi begitu riang dan kekanak-kanakkan. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu."

Mingyu bicara pelan, makin merapatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo. "Boleh tidak?"

Kemudian Mingyu langsung mengecup pipi kanannya begitu saja.

"Lagi?"

Lalu pipi kirinya.

"Sekali lagi?"

Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya saat merasakan bibir Mingyu menyentuh kelopak matanya lembut.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Mingyu kembali bertanya dan Wonwoo hanya bisa merotasikan matanya malas.

"Apakah kau masih perlu izin untuk melakukannya sekarang?"

Mingyu tersenyum, memposisikan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Wonwoo lalu mulai menariknya agar semakin dekat padanya. Dan ya, Mingyu mencium Wonwoo. Mencium kening Wonwoo lembut sekali sampai rasanya Wonwoo bisa meleleh kapan saja karena, _well_. Ini bukan ciuman yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

Wonwoo berakhir membeku di tempat. Mingyu bahkan sudah berulang kali menciumnya di bibir dan Wonwoo mungkin saja sudah terlalu terbiasa oleh itu. Tapi kali ini, Mingyu menciumnya di kening. Menghantarkan getaran halus di sepanjang permukaan kulitnya. Wonwoo merinding, tidak menyangkan bahwa kecupan Mingyu di keningnya akan berefek sebesar ini. Efeknya bahkan lebih parah dari ciuman bibir yang selalu mereka lakukan.

"Hei."

Mingyu berbisik pelan, menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunan singkatnya. Wonwoo balas menatapnya dan Mingyu sadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada Wonwoo. Terlalu dalam bahkan untuk sekedar mencari celah keluar.

"Kita hanya berdua di rumah ini sekarang. Kau tidak ada niatan melakukan sesuatu bersamaku?"

Mingyu mengerling nakal, tangannya dengan bebas mengelus paha Wonwoo mencoba menggoda si empunya. Wonwoo melotot saat merasakan usapan halus di pahanya, dengan tanpa perasaan memukul keras kepala Mingyu lalu mulai beranjak pergi dengan langkah tergesa dan mulut yang siap mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"Aw!"

Mingyu mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap ujung kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran pukulan Wonwoo.

"Dasar mesum! Pergi sana!"

Wonwoo berteriak sambil menaiki tangga. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas entah kenapa. Wonwoo menggerutu dengan nada kesal, masuk ke kamarnya lalu menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"Mingyu bodoh!"

Mingyu yang masih setia duduk di ruang tamu hanya bisa tertawa keras karena kelakuan Wonwoo barusan. Sesekali meringis tertahan karena rasa nyeri akibat pukulan Wonwoo tidak kunjung hilang dari kepalanya. Mingyu kembali mengusap bekas pukulan Wonwoo pelan, tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandang pintu kamar Wonwoo.

"Akhirnya."

XX

Wonwoo mengusak rambut basahnya perlahan, berjalan keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan celana pendek selutut dan tanpa atasan. Wonwoo membuka lemarinya lalu mulai memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan malam ini. Sebuah celana training hitam dengan garis putih di kedua sisinya juga sebuah kaos abu-abu longgar ia lemparkan asal ke atas ranjang.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi lain kamarnya segera setelah ia memakai celana, memandang pintu kaca penghubung balkon dengan kamarnya yang kini tampak terbuka dengan dahi berkerut. Ia lupa menutupnya tadi. Wonwoo berjalan sambil mengenakan kaos abu-abu yang tadi ia ambil dari lemari, matanya terpaku pada tirai di sisi pintu kaca yang kini tampak bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Hai."

Wonwoo seketika menoleh saat telinganya mendengar samar suara seseorang menyapanya, bersitatap dengan mata gelap Mingyu yang kini tengah dengan santai berdiri di balkon rumahnya sambil menyandar pada tembok dengan kedua tangan masuk ke kantong celana panjangnya. Ah benar, balkon mereka bersebelahan dengan jarak tak begitu jauh.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Wonwoo bertanya, niatnya untuk menutup pintu balkon hilang begitu saja.

"Aku? Hanya berdiri sambil melihat pemandangan malam."

Mingyu tersenyum misterius, "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mau menutup pintu balkonku."

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk melihat sekitar. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa disebut pemandangan di sekitar sini.

"Aku rasa tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kau lihat darisana."

Mingyu tertawa pelan saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Tentu ada."

Mingyu berjalan pelan ke pinggiran balkon, mulai menatap Wonwoo tepat di matanya. Mingyu tersenyum, "Punggung telanjangmu itu pemandangan yang lumayan menarik bagiku malam ini."

Wonwoo melotot horror setelahnya, mulutnya berulang kali membuka dan menutup berusaha untuk bersuara. "Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan. Memangnya kau bisa melihatku berganti baju darisana? Tidak mungkin."

Wonwoo tertawa kaku, tangannya tanpa sadar meremas ujung kaos yang ia gunakan. Mingyu yang masih setia memandanginya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya, menumpu badan dengan kedua tangan memegang pinggiran balkon.

"Aku bahkan tahu warna celana pendek yang kau kenakan. Coklat bukan?"

Mingyu bicara santai tanpa beban, menghiraukan wajah Wonwoo yang kini sudah semerah tomat. Wonwoo menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil mengutuk-ngutuk tidak jelas pada Mingyu, sial.

"Ah terserah!"

Wonwoo bicara gusar, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya yang sekarang sudah sepenuhnya memerah karena menahan malu. Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya cepat, tangannya menggapai pegangan pintu kaca berniat untuk masuk ke kamarnya segera. Ini benar-benar menggelikan. Mingyu melihatnya berganti pakaian, melihatnya bertelanjang dada dan bahkan ia tidak sadar?!

"Hei, mau kemana kau?"

Wonwoo melirik sengit sambil memegang pegangan pintu erat, "Bukan urusanmu! Pohon kelapa jelek."

Wonwoo memberengut sebal, matanya menatap Mingyu tajam.

"Dasar raksasa!" Wonwoo bicara sadis.

"Ya sebutan macam apa itu? Pohon kelapa darimananya?"

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, "Kau juga menyebutku koala, bodoh."

"Tapi koala itu lucu. Pohon kelapa? Raksasa? Kenapa panggilanku jelek semua?" Mingyu membalas tidak terima.

"Kenapa harus ada alasan aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Kau menyebutku koala begitu saja dan aku tidak protes. Kau dan pohon kelapa itu sama-sama terlalu tinggi dan berwarna coklat."

Mingyu merasakan dahinya berkedut saat Wonwoo menyamakannya dengan pohon kelapa.

"Kau-"

"Dasar gelap. Raksasa gelap."

Wonwoo bicara datar tanpa ekspresi, membuat Mingyu makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau berubah jadi menyebalkan seperti ini? Bukan salahku kalau kau ganti baju dan aku melihatnya."

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, mendengus kasar sebelum menjawab "Sudah, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau terjebak dengan perdebatan konyol ini bersamamu."

Kemudian Wonwoo membalikkan tubuhnya, kali ini benar-benar berniat untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Mingyu menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan.

"Hei."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pelan, dengan sedikit enggan melirik Mingyu yang masih setia berdiri di balkon miliknya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Mingyu bicara hati-hati, suaranya terlalu halus sampai Wonwoo hampir tidak mendengar perkataannya.

"Tidak."

Wonwoo menjawab singkat, meraih gagang pintu lalu mulai membukanya.

"Maaf."

Wonwoo berhenti di tempat, hanya berhenti tanpa niatan memandang Mingyu.

"Aku sedang keluar menikmati udara malam tadi, tapi pandanganku mengarah ke kamarmu saat kau baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan ya, tidak sengaja juga melihatmu berganti pakaian. Aku tidak berniat mengintipmu, sungguh. Ini semua hanya ketidaksengajaan. Maaf."

Mingyu terdiam setelahnya, memandang Wonwoo yang masih saja memunggunginya. Apa laki-laki itu benar-benar marah padanya? Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas singkat, sekarang dia yang malah merasa tidak enak.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Wonwoo berbalik tiba-tiba, sebuah senyum simpul tanpa diduga muncul di wajah manisnya.

"Aku yang salah karena tidak menutup pintunya saat akan mandi tadi. Aku terbiasa membiarkannya terbuka begitu saja, aku lupa kalau sekarang rumah di sebelahku sudah ada yang menempati."

Wonwoo bicara sambil menunjuk rumah Mingyu dengan dagunya.

"Aku memaafkanku, tenang saja."

"Benar?"

Wonwoo menangguk dengan wajah polosnya dan Mingyu mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Bagus."

Diam sebentar.

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat masuk, udaranya semakin dingin."

Wajah Wonwoo berubah datar seketika, dengan wajah malas mulai masuk ke kamarnya. Tadi Mingyu yang dengan halusnya meminta maaf padanya. Sekarang apa? Ia bahkan menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar dengan nada semena-mena.

"Apa dia berkepribadian ganda atau semacamnya? Kenapa perubahan sikapnya mengerikan seperti itu?"

Wonwoo terus bergumam sambil menutup tirai kamarnya, mematikan lampu lalu mulai tidur sambil memeluk bantal di sampingnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih enggan beranjak bahkan untuk sekedar masuk ke dalam rumah demi menghindari dinginnya udara malam itu.

Mingyu tersenyum singkat saat mengingat interaksinya dengan Wonwoo beberapa saat lalu. Wonwoo mulai ekpresif saat bersamanya, itu artinya Wonwoo sudah mulai merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Mingyu. Hanya masalah waktu sampai Wonwoo benar-benar jatuh padanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu membisikkan nama Wonwoo pelan, bayangan punggung telanjang Wonwoo saat tengah berganti baju tadi kembali berputar dalam ingatan Mingyu. Mingyu menggeram tertahan, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan gambaran punggung putih mulus Wonwoo dari pikirannya.

"Tidak akan lama."

Mingyu bergumam dengan mata menerawang ke atas. Memandang hamparan langit yang tampak gelap tertutupi awan malam.

"Tidak akan lama sampai aku bisa melihat seluruh bagian dari dirinya."

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

(-) Hubungan Mingyu-Wonwoo-Jisoo itu agak rumit emang. Niatku bukan cuman bikin Jisoo sebagai selingan aja, aku bener-bener mau buat dia jadi saingan berat Mingyu.

(-) Ini chap yang bisa dikatakan sebagai jembatan untuk hubungan meanie kedepannya. Yang lebih dekat, intens dan. Ya

(-) Chap depan dan depannya lagi itu bakal banyaaak meanie moments, dari yang biasa sampe yang mungkin kalian harapkan terjadi. Mungkin

(-) Kemarin ada yg nyinggung di review, ya ttg adegan rated itu

"Lebih enakan Mingyu ngajarin Wonu _begitu_ apa maksa Wonu?"

Well, kalo aku pribadi sih greget Mingyu ngajarin Wonu ya. Secara Wonu kan polos banget anaknya, lagian gunanya jadi Daddy salah satunya itu kan? V:

Selamat hari Sabtu!


	7. One Feels

" _ **Well yeah, hanya dengan satu sentuhan kecil dan Mingyu terbakar."**_

* * *

Jisoo mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya ke atas meja dengan wajah bosan, sesekali pandangannya ia arahkan ke pintu masuk restoran masih dengan ekpresi sama. Jisoo menengok arloji coklat yang melingkar di tangan kirinya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. 15 menit dan laki-laki itu bahkan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan datang. Jisoo mendesah gusar, kemana orang itu?

Jisoo berakhir diam setelahnya, pikirannya tanpa sadar membawanya pada memori pertemuannya dengan Wonwoo beberapa hari lalu.

" _Kau Sugar Baby-nya Mingyu."_

 _Jisoo menyeringai makin lebar saat melihat perubahan signifikan pada wajah Wonwoo. Bingo! Ekspresi terkejut yang laki-laki itu tunjukkan sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya._

" _Ah benar, berarti memang kau orangnya. Aku sempat ragu saat pertama melihatmu tadi, tapi ternyata kau memang Jeon Wonwoo-nya Mingyu. Well, senang bertemu denganmu Wonwoo-ssi."_

 _Jisoo tersenyum menawan, senyuman lembut yang malah terlihat mengerikan bagi Wonwoo._

" _Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."_

 _Wonwoo menjawab santai, wajahnya tampak tenang dan tanpa beban. Sama sekali tidak terlihat jika ia tengah berbohong sekarang. Jisoo tersenyum singkat sebagai balasan, matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari figur kurus Wonwoo._

" _Usaha yang bagus. Sayangnya aku sudah tahu banyak tentangmu."_

 _Jisoo berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan Wonwoo. Jisoo kembali menyeringai, secara hati-hati mencondongkan kepalanya ke arah Wonwoo kemudian berbisik pelan, "Kau tidak ingin orang lain tahu bukan mengenai 'pekerjaan sampingan'mu ini? Mari bertemu dan bicara, ada banyak hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."_

 _Lalu Jisoo menjauhkan kepalanya, memandang wajah Wonwoo yang kini sudah pucat karena perkataannya._

" _Aku sudah punya kontakmu, kuhubungi kau nanti. Selamat malam, Wonwoo-ssi."_

 _Dan pria itu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih saja membeku di tempat tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa._

Jisoo tersenyum penuh arti, pertemuan pertama dengan kesan jauh dari kata baik. Harusnya Jisoo bisa lebih menahan diri waktu itu, namun entah kenapa hasrat untuk bermain dengan Wonwoo begitu besar dalam dirinya. Wonwoo terlihat polos dan lugu bagi Jisoo dan hal itu membuat rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi. Sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari laki-laki itu hingga Mingyu jatuh padanya?

"Jisoo-ssi?"

Jisoo tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara dalam memanggil namanya pelan. Jisoo seketika mendongak, langsung bersitatap dengan sepasang mata gelap nan tajam milik Wonwoo. Jisoo berdeham singkat, dengan ramah tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Wonwoo menempati tempat duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, kau orang yang tepat waktu sekali."

Jisoo bicara dengan santai sambil mengecek arloji yang melingkar di tangannya, menyindir dengan cara paling menyebalkan. Wonwoo hanya memasang wajah datar, menghembuskan nafas pendek untuk menetralkan rasa sebalnya. Belum ada satu menit ia duduk disini dan Jisoo sudah berhasil membakar rasa marahnya. Luar biasa sekali.

"Kau hanya perlu mengungkapkan ketidaksenanganmu atas keterlambatku secara langsung, tidak perlu menyindir seperti yang kau lakukan barusan."

Wonwoo menjawab sinis dengan raut wajah dan nada biasa, "Ada alasan kenapa aku terlambat."

"Dan alasan apakah itu?"

Jisoo mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua siku di atas meja.

"Macet."

Wonwoo membalas singkat, wajahnya tetap sama begitupun juga nada bicaranya. Jisoo menunduk singkat, merasakan asap imajiner muncul dari kepalanya.

"Aku juga terjebak macet dan aku datang tepat waktu. Aku rasa macet bukan hal yang bagus untuk kau jadikan alasan Wonwoo-ssi."

Jisoo memasang senyum ramahnya kembali, mencoba bersikap baik pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Baik."

Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "Baik?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Baik. Kau datang tepat waktu, lalu apa?"

Jisoo melongo di hadapannya. Ia belum pernah bertemu orang sesantai dan sedatar Wonwoo sebelumnya.

"Kau-"

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

Wonwoo bicara _to the point_ , matanya menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku rasa orang sepertimu punya banyak hal lain yang lebih penting selain bicara denganku."

Jisoo memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya menyentuh sandaran kursi. Jisoo menghela nafas panjang, mencoba mengembalikan rasa tenangnya. Yang pertama marah adalah yang kalah.

"Oke kalau itu maumu. Mari langsung saja. Aku ingin menawarimu banyak hal."

Wonwoo menatap Jisoo tak mengerti, menawarkan apa?

"Jadilah _Sugar Baby_ -ku."

Jisoo bicara tegas, tatapannya serius dan lurus tepat ke mata Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang mendengar hal tak terduga itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget. Menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Maaf?"

Wonwoo bicara pelan, apa-apaan ini?!

"Kau sudah mendengarku dengan jelas. Aku mau kau jadi _Sugar Baby_ -ku."

Jisoo melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, tampak tenang dan elegan.

"Aku teman Mingyu. Pernahkah aku mengatakan ini padamu sebelumnya? Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak sekolah menengah dan aku sudah tahu dia luar dalam."

Wonwoo masih saja mempertahankan ekspresi bingungnya, belum menemukan hubungan antara jalinan pertemanan yang Jisoo sebutkan dengan tawarannya tadi.

"Dan aku cukup mengenalnya untuk tahu bahwa Mingyu tidak mungkin mengeluarkan uang yang lumayan untuk _membeli_ seseorang seperti yang ia lakukan padamu."

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, Jisoo benar-benar tahu.

"Rekor pertemanan kami tidak terlalu baik sebenarnya, kami bersaing dalam hampir semua hal."

Jisoo menyandar pada sandaran kursi, memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan menilai.

"Apa yang Mingyu capai, akupun harus mencapainya. Jika Mingyu sukses dalam suatu bidang, maka aku juga harus sama suksesnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa yang Mingyu miliki…"

Tatapan Jisoo tiba-tiba berubah dalam, "Akupun harus memilikinya."

Wonwoo merinding sesaat setelah kalimat pendek itu meluncur keluar mulut Jisoo. Mata Wonwoo membulat sempurna, tangannya dengan gelisah meremas ujung kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan."

Jisoo tersenyum menggoda, mencoba merayu laki-laki manis di hadapannya.

"Uang yang sudah Mingyu berikan padamu, aku akan melipat gandakan jumlahnya. Kau mau apalagi? Mobil? _Apartment_? Rumah? Aku bisa memenuhinya asal kau mau jadi _Sugar Baby_ -ku. Kau tinggal sebut dan aku akan langsung memberikannya padamu."

Jisoo bicara dengan begitu tenang, mengabaikan wajah Wonwoo yang kini sudah hampir memerah seutuhnya karena menahan marah. Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Wonwoo bersuara pelan, mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya. "Ada jutaan orang di luar sana yang bisa kau jadikan _Sugar Baby_ -mu. Mereka-"

"Mereka bukan kau."

Jisoo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Mereka bukan milik Mingyu, aku tidak menginginkan mereka. Kau milik Mingyu, karena itu aku menginginkanmu."

Wonwoo memandang Jisoo tak mengerti.

"Sebut saja aku gila, tapi melihat Mingyu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagiku."

Jisoo tersenyum singkat, "Sekarang katakan, berapa yang kau mau? Aku tahu orang sepertimu pasti suka uang bukan? Berapa hargamu?"

Wonwoo bergeming di tempat, harga dirinya seakan diinjak begitu saja.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukaimu Mingyu. Memang berapa yang ia berikan? Apa dia juga memberikan barang-barang mewah padamu? Atau malah kalian sudah tinggal bersama sekarang? Tentu seperti itu, aku juga yakin kalian sudah berulang kali tidur bersama. Jelas, kau pasti sudah sangat berpengalaman sekali bukan?"

Jisoo menyeringai di hadapannya, tersenyum sinis pada Wonwoo.

"Katakan Wonwoo, berapa kali kalian melakukannya? Seminggu sekali? Dua kali? Atau setiap hari? Apakah setiap kali kalian selesai melakukannya maka Mingyu akan memberimu uang? Kau pasti-"

 _Byur!_

Wonwoo menyiramkan air putih dalam gelas di hadapannya pada Jisoo, membuat wajah dan sebagian dada pria itu basah karena ulahnya. Suasana restoran mendadak hening, semua perhatian pengunjung restoran terpusat pada meja Wonwoo dan Jisoo seketika.

Wonwoo meletakan gelas di tangannya kembali ke tempat, menatap Jisoo dengan tatapan terhina. Wonwoo bicara dingin, "Aku bukan pelacur."

Wonwoo berdiri dari tempatnya, menatap Jisoo masih dengan tatapan sama. Wajahnya tampak datar, emosi sama sekali tak tampak disana.

"Aku memang rendahan, kuakui itu."

Wonwoo diam untuk sesaat, mencoba menghilangkan hasrat untuk melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Jisoo saat ini juga.

"Tapi aku punya alasan untuk melakukan semua ini, dan itu jauh dari apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas pendek, membungkuk singkat pada Jisoo kemudian pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu dari para pengunjung restoran yang terus saja membayanginya sampai tubuh kurusnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Hah."

Jisoo tersenyum tak percaya, dengan tenang meminum air dalam gelasnya. Wonwoo menolaknya? Menolak tawarannya?

Jisoo termangu, wajah Wonwoo yang tampak menahan amarah kembali muncul dalam kepalanya. Jika laki-laki itu memang benar-benar seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, kenapa ia tampak begitu tersinggung? Bukankah seharusnya Wonwoo merasa senang dengan semua yang ia tawarkan? Kenapa ia tampak terluka?

"Tapi kenapa?"

XX

" _Kau dimana?"_

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata menyipit lucu. "Apa?"

" _Kau dimana Woo?"_

Mingyu bersuara sekali lagi dan Wonwoo hanya membulatkan mulut sebagai jawaban.

" _Hei."_

"Ah, ya? Kampus? Ada apa?"

" _Aku jemput ya?"_

"Hah?"

Mingyu menghela nafas di ujung sana, _"Aku bosan di kantor, aku ingin kau disini menemaniku. Bagaimana? Kau sudah tidak ada kelas 'kan? Kujemput ya?"_

Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup, tidak. Mingyu tidak boleh kemari. Jika Jihoon sampai melihat mereka dan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak maka bisa dipastikan hidupnya akan berakhir.

 _Dalam arti sebenarnya._

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu kemari. Biar aku yang kesana, berikan saja alamat kantormu."

" _Kau yakin tidak mau aku jemput?"_

Wonwoo menggeleng mantap meski Mingyu tidak mungkin melihatnya. "Tentu, aku tidak mau menganggu pekerjaanmu."

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat.

" _Aku menunggumu."_

XX

Dan disinilah Wonwoo sekarang, berdiri dengan wajah ragu di hadapan pintu besar ruangan Mingyu. Wanita yang tadi mengantarnya kemari sudah pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang hanya diam mematung tanpa niatan masuk ke dalam.

Wonwoo tersenyum hambar tanpa sadar saat mengingat bagaimana orang-orang yang ia temui di sepanjang jalan menuju ruangan Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. Semua pandangan sama, seakan-akan bertanya untuk apa anak kecil seperti Wonwoo datang ke kantor mereka. Untuk apa anak kecil sepertinya menemui bos mereka.

 _Tok tok!_

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu ruangan Mingyu pada akhirnya, masa bodoh dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya.

"Masuk."

Dan Wonwoo melakukannya. Sebelah tangannya memegang pegangan pintu lalu mendorongnya sampai terbuka, mengintip singkat ke dalam ruangan hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Mingyu memang disana.

"Hai!"

Mingyu berseru semangat, dengan wajah girang berlari kecil ke arah Wonwoo lalu memeluk tubuh kurusnya erat.

"Kau terlalu lama."

Mingyu bicara sambil menciumi rambut Wonwoo lembut, menghirup aromanya dengan wajah senang.

"Harusnya aku tetap menjemputmu kalau tahu akan selama ini."

Mingyu mengendurkan pelukannya, memandang Wonwoo dengan wajah merajuk. Wonwoo tersenyum sebagai balasan, "Maaf, aku berusaha secepat mungkin untuk sampai kemari."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo pelan dengan sebelah tangannya, mengecup dahi Wonwoo singkat sebelum menariknya untuk duduk di atas sofa merah di pojok ruangan Mingyu.

"Sudah makan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk singkat, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku tidak begitu lapar." Mingyu menjawab sambil tersenyum simpul pada Wonwoo.

"Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, kau harus mengisi perutmu."

Wonwoo bicara pelan sambil menerima sekaleng minuman soda yang Mingyu sodorkan padanya, "Apa kau ingin kubelikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Mingyu tertawa setelahnya, mengusak rambut Wonwoo sayang kemudian mulai beranjak kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku makan _sandwich_ setengah jam lalu, aku juga sarapan jadi perutku masih biasa. Tidak perlu khawatir, cukup diam disana dan tunggu sampai pekerjaanku selesai."

Wonwoo menyenderkan bahunya ke sandaran sofa sambil memainkan pinggiran kaleng soda di tangannya, memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau masih ada pekerjaan? Ini bukan waktu istirahat makan siangmu?"

Mingyu mengintip dari balik layar komputernya, menggeleng kemudian kembali fokus pada tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Wonwoo melongo, jadi untuk apa Mingyu menyuruhnya kemari kalau ia hanya berakhir tidak melakukan apa-apa disini?

"Kau menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk melihatmu sibuk dengan komputer dan semua kertas itu?"

Mingyu menghentikkan pekerjaannya, sekarang sepenuhnya mengarahkan atensinya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu menumpu dahu dengan tangan kirinya, "Kenapa?"

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Tidak, hanya saja kupikir sekarang adalah waktumu untuk beristirahat, karena itu kau memintaku kemari. Maksudku, kupikir kau memintaku untuk menemanimu, jadi mungkin kau ingin mengajakku makan siang bersama atau apa. Ya…"

Wonwoo tampak kehilangan kata-kata, bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, kenapa ia malah terdengar mengajak Mingyu keluar seperti itu?

"Tadinya aku berencana seperti itu."

Mingyu bicara lembut, tersenyum sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai sebatas siku.

"Tapi pekerjaanku lumayan banyak hari ini, itu juga alasan kenapa aku hanya makan _sandwich_ siang ini. Aku ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya supaya bisa pulang tanpa lembur."

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa bosan dan lelah, tentu saja. Aku memintamu kemari untuk kau tahu, menyemangatiku. Jadi nanti kalau aku merasa lelah aku tinggal memeluk dan menciummu lalu energiku akan kembali seperti semula."

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas mendengar ucapan Mingyu, "Terserah."

Lalu setelahnya hanya ada keheningan yang meliputi keduanya. Baik Wonwoo dan Mingyu larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Mingyu dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang menggunung di hadapannya dan Wonwoo yang mulai menikmati novel yang tadi ia temukan di bawah meja di depan sofa.

"Hah."

Wonwoo menghela nafas lelah, merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara untuk sekedar merenggakan otot punggungnya yang terasa pegal. Dilihatnya sekilas jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok ruangan Mingyu dengan wajah bosan, sudah dua jam sejak percakapan terakhirnya dengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berjalan kecil keliling ruangan sambil mengusir jenuh yang mulai ia rasakan. Berjalan kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"Bosan?"

Mingyu bertanya masih dengan pandangan terpaku pada layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Hmm."

Wonwoo menjawab sambil lalu, mulai memperhatikkan Mingyu yang tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya. Mingyu tampak santai walau masih memakai kemejanya yang biasa, lengan yang di gulung ke atas membuatnya tampak lebih bersahabat dan rambutnya yang agak berantakan dengan beberapa helai poni yang jatuh menutupi keningnya membuatnya lebih…tampan?

"Apa kau kepanasan?"

Wonwoo bertanya sambil menyisir poni Mingyu ke belakang, "Kau berkeringat."

Mingyu otomatis mendongak saat merasakan jemari Wonwoo mengenai kulit kepalanya. Mingyu tersenyum manis sekali, dengan gerakan pelan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang bertengger di kepalanya, mengecup jari-jarinya pelan sebelum menjawab, "Sedikit."

Mingyu memutar kursi kerjanya sampai akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan Wonwoo, menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping laki-laki itu lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Aku lelah."

Mingyu menempelkan pipinya pada perut rata Wonwoo, merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh Wonwoo dalam dekapannya. Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam menerima, mulai merasa geli saat Mingyu mengecupi perutnya yang masih tertutupi kaos yang ia kenakan bertubi-tubi.

"Hei."

Wonwoo menangkup kedua sisi wajah Mingyu lalu memaksa pria itu mendongak menatapnya, mencegah Mingyu yang makin gencar mengecupi perutnya.

"Istirahat kalau begitu, jangan paksakan diri."

Mingyu cemberut seketika, dengan gerakan cepat kembali menempelkan pipinya pada perut Wonwoo. Menggesek-gesekkannya pelan sampai Wonwoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan istirahat, tapi nanti. Tenang, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat supaya kita bisa pulang lebih awal."

Mingyu bicara dengan nada ringan, melepaskan rengkuhannya pada Wonwoo kemudian mulai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau bisa keluar kalau kau memang bosan disini."

"Tidak perlu."

Wonwoo membalas Mingyu sambil menatap keluar kaca besar di ruang kerja Mingyu, ruangan ini bisa dikatakan luas dengan kaca besar yang dengan apiknya menyuguhkan kota Seoul sebagai latarnya. Wonwoo berdiri mematung dengan pandangan kosong, Seoul tampak ramai dan sesak dalam satu waktu.

"Apa ada sesuatu? Kau tampak melamun."

Wonwoo tersadar kemudian saat merasakan lengan kuat memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Mingyu merengkuhnya begitu erat sampai punggungnya dengan sempurna menempel pada dada bidang Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo mau tak mau merasakan lekuk tubuh Mingyu di punggungnya.

"Tidak, hanya aku baru sadar kalau ternyata tinggi sekali disini."

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo dengan lebih jelas.

"Tapi agak menakutkan berdiri di tempat setinggi ini. Karena ruanganmu di kelilingi kaca semua aku jadi merasa bisa jatuh kapan saja." aku Wonwoo polos yang sukses membuat Mingyu tertawa karenannya.

"Benarkah? Aku malah suka yang seperti ini, rasanya bebas saat bisa melihat keseluruhan kota dari sini."

Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, kini mulai menghujani bahu Wonwoo dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

Mingyu berbisik di telinga Wonwoo tenang, "Aku ingin sekali menciummu."

Lalu Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonwoo begitu saja, mendorong tubuh kurusnya sampai membentur kaca di belakanganya ringan lalu mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menumpukkan beratnya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu."

Mingyu kembali berbisik, menautkan tangannya bersama milik Wonwoo lalu mulai meremasnya lembut.

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo intens, membuat rona merah samar muncul di kedua pipinya.

"A-aku, ya…"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup, merasakan sesak yang asing di dadanya. Seakan-akan udara di sekitarnya sulit untuk sekedar ia hirup.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Wonwoo menjawab dengan suara pelan, secara reflek menunduk menghindari tatapan Mingyu yang semakin dalam menatapnya.

"Benarkah?"

Mingyu mengecup pucuk hidung Wonwoo singkat, "Aku tidak percaya."

Kemudian Mingyu langsung menyatukan bibir mereka dengan tergesa-gesa, menekan bibir Wonwoo dengan intensitas tak terduga. Wonwoo hanya bisa membelalakan mata kaget saat merasakan bibir Mingyu yang melumatnya tak sabaran, memekik tertahan saat Mingyu dengan nakalnya menggigit ujung bibir Wonwoo pelan.

Mingyu terus memangut, menggigit dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Wonwoo bergantian. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Wonwoo dalam jangkauannya, seakan-akan menggodanya untuk terus memperdalam kontak fisik mereka. Tubuh Wonwoo bergetar seketika, merasakan Mingyu yang bergerak makin liar di hadapannya dengan tangan yang mulai meraba-raba perut Wonwoo tak sabaran.

Mingyu bergerak dengan begitu ahli, memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk terus memperdalam ciuman satu arahnya pada Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeram rendah, agak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wonwoo saat di rasa laki-laki di hadapannya mulai terengah kehabisan udara.

"Kau…"

Mingyu berbisik serak, dengan pelan dan menggoda menyapukan Ibu jarinya pada bibir bawah Wonwoo yang mulai membengkak karena perlakuannya.

"Kau terlalu…"

Mingyu tampak kehabisan kata-kata, tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Wonwoo beralih ke pinggangnya, menarik Wonwoo agar menempel sempurna pada tubuh kokohnya.

"Wonwoo-ya…"

Mingyu mengalungkan kedua tangan Wonwoo ke lehernya, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan membara kemudian kembali menyerangnya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi. Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat, terus menjaganya dekat agar tubuh mereka tetap menempel dengan intimnya. Wonwoo yang belum siap dengan ciuman Mingyu yang kian menuntut hanya bisa pasrah dalam kungkungan pria itu, mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mingyu hingga tak lagi ada jarak di antara keduanya.

Mingyu menopang Wonwoo dengan kedua tangan, agak mengangkat tubuh kurusnya saat Mingyu merasakan Wonwoo mulai lemas dalam dekapannya. Wonwoo menjambak rambut Mingyu pelan, mencoba memberitahu pria itu bahwa kakinya sudah selembek jeli sekarang. Cara Mingyu menciumnya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, jauh lebih menuntut dan tampak, bagaimana Wonwoo menjelaskannya. Berhasrat?

Mingyu akhirnya benar-benar menjauhkan wajahnya setelah Wonwoo memukul dadanya pelan. Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa suara, dengan ringan menjatuhkan dahinya pada bahu kokoh Mingyu mencoba menetralkan kembali nafasnya yang terengah. Wonwoo menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berharap oksigen yang masuk ke paru-parunya dapat menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Mingyu gila.

Mingyu bergeming di tempat, masih menjaga jarak dari Wonwoo. Wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti, hidung mereka bersentuhan bahkan bibir merekapun masih berada dalam jarak berbahaya. Bergerak sedikit saja maka ciuman panas lain akan kembali dimulai.

"Kau membuatku gila."

Mingyu berbisik dengan suara parau tepat di telinga Wonwoo, dengan sengaja menggesekkan bibirnya pada telinga laki-laki itu. Mengecupnya perlahan dengan gerakan paling sensual yang pernah Wonwoo tahu. Wonwoo meremang, merasakan nafas panas Mingyu di lehernya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu setelah ini."

XX

"Ibu akan membunuhku."

Wonwoo menggerutu pelan, masih berusaha mencari kunci rumah dalam tasnya.

"Kalau kunci itu benar-benar hilang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Wonwoo mulai merasa panik, dengan tidak sabaran mulai berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa seceroboh ini?!"

Wonwoo memukul kepalanya pelan, dengan wajah memelas memandang hujan yang turun makin derasnya.

"Jika aku menelpon Ibu maka aku akan benar-benar dibunuh."

Wonwoo berujar dramatis, membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang Ibu jika wanita itu tahu kalau Wonwoo kembali menghilangkan kunci rumah mereka.

"Apa aku menginap di rumah Jihoon saja?"

Wonwoo mengangguk antusias, benar. Ibunya baru akan pulang dari Changwon besok siang dan itu artinya Wonwoo bisa menginap di rumah Jihoon tanpa takut ketahuan menghilangkan kunci.

"Tapi hujannya deras sekali."

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kepalanya menengadah memandang langit yang tampak gelap tertutupi awan.

"Dingin."

Wonwoo memeluk tubuh kurusnya erat, merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

Wonwoo pulang bersama Mingyu setelah pekerjaan pria itu selesai tadi, agak sedikit terkena hujan saat ia berlari dari mobil pria itu menuju pintu rumahnya. Dan saat Wonwoo sudah ingin masuk ke rumah ia baru sadar bahwa ia telah menghilangkan kunci rumahnya.

"Ibu…"

Wonwoo merengek dengan wajah memelas, hujan semakin deras tiap waktunya dan hawa dingin di sekitarnya menambah buruk segalanya.

"Atau aku pergi ke rumah Mingyu saja?"

Wonwoo terdiam saat ide itu tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Pergi ke rumah Mingyu jauh lebih baik ketimbang mati kedinginan disini dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Baik, tidak apa-apa."

Wonwoo kemudian berlari menembus hujan menuju rumah Mingyu, tubuhnya yang sudah dasar basah bertambah basah karena derasnya hujan yang turun. Saat akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu rumah Mingyu, tubuh Wonwoo sudah kuyup terkena air hujan.

 _Ting tong!_

"Ya!"

Mingyu berseru saat melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang tampak menyedihkan di matanya. Sekujur tubuh basah kuyup sampai kaosnya menempel erat di tubuhnya, tercetak jelas memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Wonwoo pada Mingyu.

"Apa yang-"

"Bolehkah…"

Wonwoo bicara dengan suara bergetar menahan dingin.

"Bolehkah aku menginap disini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

(-) ITU AKU NULIS APAAAAAAA! *nunjuk scene di ruang kerja Mingyu*

(-) Seriously, bahkan moments mereka di chap depan lebih dari scene di atas dan aku masih aja histeris. Plis aku ini kenapa -_-

(-) Sebenernya ada satu scene lagi yang harusnya masuk chap ini, tapi aku takut kalian anemia karena kebanyakan mimisan jadi ya V:

(-) Jadi chap depan itu...meaniemomentsdimana-manaaaaaa

(-) Wonwoo nginep lo ini, nginep ;-;


	8. Mild and Wild

" _ **Pelajaran Pertama: Ringan dan Liar."**_

* * *

Mingyu duduk diam di tempat, matanya menatap Wonwoo yang kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang dengan kepala menunduk. Wonwoo kelihatan bingung dan gugup dalam satu waktu, matanya berkeliaran liar tak tentu arah hanya untuk menghindari tatapan Mingyu yang terasa makin intens tiap waktunya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Wonwoo merasa kurang nyaman jika Mingyu terus saja menatapnya seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana pakaiannya? Kau nyaman?"

Mingyu bertanya setelah sekian lama, menimbulkan hembusan nafas penuh kelegaan keluar dari mulut kecil Wonwoo. Setidaknya pria itu sudah bersuara.

"Iya."

Wonwoo menjawab pelan, mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Mingyu yang masih betah duduk dengan santainya di pinggiran ranjang. Mingyu mengangguk sebagai balasan, matanya menelusuri penampilan Wonwoo dari kaki sampai ujung kepalanya.

Wonwoo mengenakan kaos putih miliknya yang tampak begitu besar di tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Bagian lehernya agak merosot ke bawah, menampilkan sedikit bahu mulus dan tulang selangka Wonwoo yang menonjol dengan indahnya. Mingyu menurunkan pandangannya, memandang kedua kaki Wonwoo yang kini terbalut celana training abu-abu miliknya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kemari."

Mingyu bicara lembut, menepuk tempat di sampingnya dengan sebelah tangan. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, dengan segera berjalan lambat kemudian memposisikan dirinya di sebelah kanan Mingyu. Mereka duduk dalam diam dengan Wonwoo yang kembali menunduk dan Mingyu yang menatap Wonwoo tanpa suara di sebelahnya. Wonwoo menggerutu dalam hati, merasa gugup karena Mingyu masih saja mengarahkan atensi pada Wonwoo.

"Kau yakin tidak mau makan?"

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu saat pria itu akhirnya bersuara, dengan segera mengangguk dan menjawab "Aku tidak begitu lapar."

"Benar?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sekali lagi. "Iya. Apa kau lapar? Mingyu lapar?"

Mingyu tersenyum saat Wonwoo menyebut namanya dengan nada kelewat polos, mengusak rambut Wonwoo sayang masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Aku lebih khawatir padamu, kau belum makan sejak sore tadi bukan?"

Mingyu berujar lembut masih dengan tangan bertengger di pucuk kepala Wonwoo, menyisirkan jari-jari panjangnya di sela-sela rambut Wonwoo yang basah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau lapar, makan saja. Aku akan menemanimu."

Wonwoo tersenyum di ujung kalimatnya, matanya balas menatap Mingyu yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam.

"Mungkin aku memang lapar."

Mingyu mengusap tengkuk Wonwoo perlahan, menimbulkan getaran-getaran asing di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku malas ke dapur."

Wonwoo sudah akan menjawab saat Mingyu kembali bicara, "Aku mau memakanmu saja, boleh tidak?"

"Oh…"

Wonwoo membulatkan mulutnya dengan dahi berkerut lucu, mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke depan masih dengan ekspresi sama. Mingyu mau memakannya? Memakannya begitu? Memakan dalam artian sebenarnya?

Kerutan di dahi Wonwoo makin dalam, dengan gerakan cepat ia bergeser ke samping sejauh mungkin dari Mingyu. Wonwoo membeku di tempat, dengan wajah serius meremas kuat ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Ini menakutkan, Mingyu menakutkan. Wonwoo tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan pria itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mingyu langsung bertanya begitu matanya menatap pergerakan cepat Wonwoo yang kini sudah duduk dengan posisi agak jauh darinya. Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, sama sekali tidak mau menatap Mingyu. Mingyu yang mulai mengerti keadaan hanya bisa tertawa ringan setelahnya, dengan tenang beranjak lalu berjalan ke arah laki-laki itu. Mingyu berhenti tepat di hadapan Wonwoo, berdiri menjulang dengan aura mendominasi yang begitu terasa. Mingyu menarik nafas pelan, "Kau-"

"Kau…"

Wonwoo bicara dengan suara kelewat pelan, menengadah dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi memelas yang tampak begitu kekanak-kanakkan bagi Mingyu.

"Kau benar-benar mau memakanku?"

Wonwoo bertanya polos, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali masih dengan ekspresi sama.

"Kau mau memakanku dalam artian sebenarnya atau…"

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Atau?"

Wonwoo menggerak-gerakkan kakinya random "Atau, atau kau mau memakanku dalam artian lain?"

Mingyu tersenyum sebagai balasan, perlahan Mingyu mulai mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Wonwoo. Duduk merapat pada laki-laki itu, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Wonwoo untuk bergerak barang sesenti. Mingyu diam, menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang lalu bersila. Tangannya dengan lembut menarik Wonwoo agar ikut duduk berhadapan dengan posisi sama. Mingyu terpaku, tangannya terulur perlahan mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang tampak merona karena dinginnya udara di sekitar mereka.

"Menurutmu?"

Mingyu berbisik pelan, usapannya pada pipi Wonwoo melembut tiap detiknya. Matanya terus saja menatap manik gelap Wonwoo dengan tatapan berjuta makna, mencoba menikmati momen dimana hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar Mingyu yang remang-remang ini. Menikmati bagaimana Wonwoo yang juga balas menatapnya tepat di mata, dengan wajah makin merona entah karena apa. Mungkin benar karena dingin, atau mungkin juga karena kini Mingyu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang belum pernah Wonwoo lihat sebelumnya. Wonwoo baru menyadarinya sekarang, Mingyu memang luar biasa tampan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?"

Mingyu kembali berbisik, kali ini lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya bergerak maju perlahan, menempatkannya pada perpotongan leher Wonwoo yang berbau manis seperti biasanya. Mingyu tersenyum, mengecup leher putih Wonwoo dengan lembut dan menggoda. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar darisana. Aroma manis Wonwoo yang bercampur dengan aroma sabun miliknya.

Mingyu masih disana, dengan gencar makin meningkatkan intensitas kecupannya pada leher Wonwoo. Kecupan yang awalnya ringan berubah sensual saat Mingyu dengan sengaja menjilat cuping telinga Wonwoo, menggigit kecil hingga Wonwoo terpekik karenanya. Mingyu sudah mau membuat tanda disana saat Wonwoo dengan tiba-tiba mendorong bahu Mingyu menjauh, menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir yang begitu kentara.

"Apa…kau mau apa?"

Wonwoo mencicit takut dengan ekspresi gusar, dadanya bergemuruh merasakan sensasi aneh yang Mingyu timbulkan di tubuhnya. Mingyu hanya diam tanpa suara, matanya menyusuri wajah putih Wonwoo dengan tatapan sarat makna. Mingyu kembali mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menyibak poni Wonwoo yang tampak agak basah karena keringat. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya, mereka bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa tapi Wonwoo sudah gugup sampai berkeringat seperti ini.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan banyak hal padamu, menuntunmu pelan-pelan."

Mingyu berujar dengan ekspresi melembut, tangannya masih setia mengusap poni Wonwoo yang terasa halus di tangannya. Gantian Wonwoo yang terdiam, wajahnya berubah bingung dan tangannya terkepal begitu saja. Entahlah, Wonwoo merasa gugup dan penasaran secara bersamaan.

"Kau terlalu lugu dan aku ingin sedikit demi sedikit mengajarimu."

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua alisnya, makin tidak mengerti apa yang Mingyu bicarakan.

"Kau belum pernah berciuman 'kan sebelumnya?"

Wonwoo terdiam, "Kita sudah berciuman berkali-kali."

"Bukan itu."

Mingyu menjawab cepat sambil tertawa, "Sebelum denganku, kau belum pernah berciuman bukan?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, menunduk kemudian mengangguk dengan wajah menghangat.

"Aku belum pernah punya kekasih sebelumnya."

Dan senyuman Mingyu makin lebar, tangannya kini beralih ke atas paha Wonwoo, meremasnya pelan sampai si empunya tersentak akan perlakuan tiba-tiba Mingyu padanya.

"Aku tahu benar kalau kau mengerti apa maksud perkataanku tadi. Memakanmu, aku tahu kau paham."

Mingyu menyeringai singkat saat Wonwoo merona di hadapannya.

"Tidakkah kau penasaran dengan apa saja bisa kita lakukan sekarang?"

Mingyu berbisik menggoda, tangannya dengan perlahan naik ke lengan atas Wonwoo.

"Kita hanya berdua disini, hujan di luar turun semakin deras dan aku yakin kau merasa kedinginan."

Mingyu meremas lengan Wonwoo pelan, "Dua orang dewasa berada dalam suatu ruangan tertutup dengan cahaya remang-remang seperti ini. Tidakkah kau ingin tahu?"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Tidak…"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, tangannya dengan yakin mendorong Wonwoo pelan untuk berbaring tenang di atas ranjang.

 _Tenang apanya!_

"T-tidak Mingyu, aku tidak-"

Mingyu menulikan telinganya, terus mendorong bahu Wonwoo ringan hingga Wonwoo kini benar-benar terbaring dengan Mingyu yang menindihnya.

"Mi-Mingyu!"

Wonwoo menempatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Mingyu, mencegah pria di atas untuk semakin menempelkan tubuh kekar itu padanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau tahu. Aku tidak mau tahu Mingyu!"

Wonwoo berujar panik, berulang kali menggeleng dengan wajah gusar.

"Ming-"

Perkataan Wonwoo terputus begitu saja saat tiba-tiba Mingyu mengecup keningnya lembut, terlalu lembut sampai Wonwoo gemetar karenanya. Mingyu mengecup Wonwoo cukup lama, mencoba menikmati sensasi bagaimana gemetarnya Wonwoo karena perlakuan kecilnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, banyak hal."

Mingyu berujar setelah ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Wonwoo. Tidak terlalu jauh namun cukup untuknya bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo yang kini tampak kosong. Mingyu kembali tersenyum, tangannya yang bebas menyibak poni Wonwoo. "Dimulai dari ini."

Mingyu menyentuh bibir bawah Wonwoo dengan ujung jarinya, matanya terpaku pada belah merah muda itu cukup lama, naik ke atas sampai pandangannya bertemu dengan manik tajam Wonwoo yang kini mentapnya penuh tanya.

"Gyu…"

Wonwoo berbisik pelan, tangannya ganti meremas bagian depan baju Mingyu erat-erat saat pria itu mengecup keningnya lagi, pindah mengecup kedua matanya bergantian lalu berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman agak lama di ujung hidung bangirnya.

Dan setelahnya, Mingyu dengan santai mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Wonwoo. Menekannya lembut, merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Wonwoo yang selama ini selalu ia rasakan. Wonwoo terkejut tentu saja, badannya tersentak kecil saat merasakan lidah Mingyu menyapu permukaan bibirnya dari ujung ke ujung. Wonwoo bergetar, merasakan geli di dasar perutnya.

Mingyu terus bergerak, sesekali tersenyum dalam pangutan mereka saat merasakan tubuh Wonwoo yang berubah kaku di bawahnya. Mingyu membuka mulutnya, dengan lihai melumat bibir Wonwoo hingga saliva keduanya bercampur begitu saja. Digigitnya bibir Wonwoo pelan, membuat sang empunya memekik karena nyeri yang ia rasakan. Mingyu tersenyum makin lebar, dengan bebas memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo, menggoda laki-laki itu dengan menyusurkan lidahnya dengan ahli.

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya lebar-lebar saat merasakan lidah Mingyu yang kini entah bagaimana membelit lidahnya erat. Wonwoo mengerang, tangannya tanpa sadar menjambak rambut tebal Mingyu saat bibirnya kembali digigit dengan tidak sabaran. Mingyu masih di atasnya, dengan makin liar menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya melumat dan memangut milik Wonwoo, menggodanya untuk membalas permainan Mingyu.

"Gyu, sudah. Aku…"

Wonwoo bicara tertahan dengan nafas tersengal saat akhirnya Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya. Memutus kontaknya dengan bibir bengkak Wonwoo. Mingyu masih menjaga jarak, membuat hidung keduanya saling bergesekan, saling berbagi udara panas hingga tak tahu itu nafas siapa.

"Rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Mingyu berbisik serak, kembali menempatkan bibirnya pada perpotongan leher Wonwoo. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang semakin lama semakin terasa basah. Mingyu menyusurkan lidahnya disana, naik ke atas rahang tajam Wonwoo. Mingyu mengecup sepanjang garis rahangnya, menggigit pelan, mengirimkan sengatan listrik ke sekujur tubuh Wonwoo.

"Kau milikku dan aku ingin semua orang tahu itu."

Mingyu bicara pelan, bibirnya bergerak turun ke tulang selangka Wonwoo. Menjilatnya sekilas kemudian mulai menyusurkan bibirnya disana, membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan yang begitu kentara di kulit pucat Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum penuh arti, mengelus tanda kepemilikannya dengan rasa bangga memenuhi hati. Wonwoo miliknya.

"Pelajaran pertama."

Mingyu bicara dengan senyum di wajahnya, tangannya mengelus pipi Wonwoo yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah dengan penuh perasaan. Wonwoo hanya bergeming tanpa berniat menjawab, nafasnya masih putus-putus dan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, membuatnya merasakan perasaan asing yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Mengantuk?"

Mingyu kembali membelai pipi merona Wonwoo saat laki-laki manis itu tidak kunjung menjawab kata-katanya. Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya, menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk sebagai balasan. Mingyu tersenyum, dengan perlahan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo. Menariknya hingga kepala Wonwoo bersandar lemah di bahu tegapnya.

Mingyu menyamankan posisi, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Tangan kirinya ia jadikan sebagai bantalan Wonwoo sedang tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu erat. Mingyu menarik tubuh kurus Wonwoo semakin menempel padanya, dengan sadar menumpukkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Wonwoo.

"Selamat malam."

Lalu Mingyu menutup matanya, mencoba tidur dengan Wonwoo yang meringkuk nyaman di pelukannya. Satu langkah semakin dekat hingga Wonwoo benar-benar jatuh padanya.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Wonwoo berbisik tiba-tiba, membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham. Mingyu menjauhkan Wonwoo dari pelukannya, mengangkat dagunya pelan agar laki-laki manis itu menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, matanya bergerak liar menghindari Mingyu. Mingyu menghela nafas singkat, "Wonwoo…"

Mingyu balas berbisik, tangannya yang semula berada di dagu Wonwoo berpindah ke pipi, mengelus pelan dengan ibu jarinya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Wonwo menggeleng, "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa…bahwa kau terlalu lembut padaku?"

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku…"

Wonwoo terdiam, jari-jari kurusnya bermain di dada Mingyu. Menimbulkan geraman halus dari sang empunya karena geli yang ia rasakan.

"Kupikir menjadi Sugar Baby-mu adalah pilihan yang salah dulu."

Wonwoo berbisik, menengadah menatap Mingyu.

"Aku selalu merasa takut jika kau sewaktu-waktu akan melakukan hal buruk padaku. Maksudku, aku hanya merasa bahwa bersamamu itu artinya hidupku tidak akan sama lagi. Tapi setelah menjalaninya, ternyata aku salah."

Mingyu terdiam, tangannya kini bermain-main di pucuk kepala Wonwoo. Memainkan surai hitamnya sambil terus mendengarkan Wonwoo.

"Aku tetap kuliah seperti biasa, pulang ke rumah tepat waktu dan aku masih menjalani rutinitas harianku. Aku memiliki teman yang juga sama _sepertiku_ dan mereka jarang pulang ke rumah. Entah karena apa."

Wonwoo bicara pelan, kembali menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut. Mingyu hanya bisa terdiam, bibirnya turun ke kening Wonwoo lalu mengecupnya lama.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah?"

Mingyu ikut berbisik, menempelkan keningnya pada kening Wonwoo. Menatap tepat ke manik kembar Wonwoo yang kini juga balas menatapnya.

"Aku jadi merasa bahwa kau adalah hyung-ku."

Mingyu tergelak setelahnya, mengecup hidung Wonwoo lalu balik memeluk Wonwoo makin erat. Menempelkan wajah Wonwoo ke dada hangatnya, menyimpan laki-laki manis itu dalam dekapan.

"Aku tidak mau kau anggap hyung. Aku _Daddy_ -mu, ingat?"

Mingyu mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo pelan. "Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku ingin mengajarimu banyak hal. Menuntunmu pelan-pelan."

Wonwoo termangu, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Mingyu.

"Aku ingin kita berjalan perlahan-lahan, menikmati apa yang kita punya. Aku tidak akan terburu-buru, aku suka kita yang seperti ini."

Mereka diam untuk sesaat.

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman."

Mingyu menyeringai, bibirnya menyentuh cuping telinga Wonwoo menggoda. "Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman."

Wonwoo merona dibuatnya, dengan segera mengubur tubuhnya dalam pelukan Mingyu. Menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari pandangan Mingyu.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukannya malam ini, mungkin malam-malam yang lain. Bukan waktunya."

Mingyu mengusap rambut Wonwoo pelan, menarik selimut yang sempat tersibak sampai sebatas dada mereka.

"Tapi aku jamin kita pasti akan melakukannya, dan kau…"

Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo, menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali melumat bibir merah Wobwoo dengan lembut. Menghisap pelan bibir bawahnya, menjilat sepanjang garis bibirnya untuk sekedar memancing Wonwoo. Wonwoo menggeram rendah, kembali merasa geli pada perutnya. Tangannya bergerak liar di dada Mingyu, menarik baju yang pria itu kenakan saat Mingyu semakin menghimpitnya ke belakang. Bukannya apa, tapi kalau Mingyu terus mendorongnya seperti ini maka tubuhnya bisa saja jatuh kapan saja.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sebesar aku menikmatinya pula."

Mingyu berbisik sensual saat ciuman mereka terputus, tangannya bergerak ke bibir bengkak Wonwoo lalu mengusap bekas liurnya pelan. _Damn_ , bibir Wonwoo manis sekali!

"Kurasa kita harus benar-benar tidur sekarang atau aku akan benar-benar melakukannya."

Dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, menyamankan diri dalam dekapan Mingyu dengan sebelah tangan pria itu yang kini memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat. Seharusnya Wonwoo merasa kedinginan sekarang, namun tidak. Pelukan Mingyu sudah cukup menghangatkannya. Sangat menghangatkannya.

 **.**

" _Kau terlalu baik padaku."_

Wonwoo bicara dalam hati.

XX

Mingyu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang kini tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Mingyu mengangkat kepala, agak menjulurkan wajahnya ke depan untuk mengintip wajah damai Wonwoo yang masih betah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Mingyu tak dapat menahan senyum, dengan pelan menyusupkan wajahnya ke bahu sempit Wonwoo, menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

Wonwoo menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, merasakan geli pada bahu namun urung membuka mata karena rasa kantuk yang masih ia rasakan. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar, sukses membuat Mingyu makin gemas melihat ekspresi polos Wonwoo. Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya, kali ini dengan gencar menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya pada pipi Wonwoo.

"Hei…"

Mingyu berbisik lembut, bibirnya mengecupi telinga dan leher Wonwoo sayang. Menghasilkan erangan tak nyaman keluar dari mulut kecil Wonwoo. Mingyu terkekeh kecil, tangannya bergerak mengelus perut rata Wonwoo, masih dengan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya mengecupi pipi dan rahang laki-laki dalam dekapannya.

"Wonu…"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi saat kesadaran mulai mengumpul di kepalanya. Tubuhnya bergerak malas, berbalik hingga kini ia tidur berhadapan dengan posisi nyaman dalam pelukan Mingyu. Wonwoo membuka matanya hati-hati, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya.

"Selamat pagi."

Mingyu berujar hangat, tersenyum manis sekali saat matanya menangkap ekspresi kaget yang Wonwoo tunjukkan. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Wonwoo, menarik tubuh kurus itu agar semakin menempel padanya.

"Tidurmu menyenangkan?"

Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo sampai hidung keduanya bersentuhan, matanya sama sekali tak lepas dari manik tajam Wonwoo yang kini sudah tampak merona di hadapannya. Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepala, entah kenapa merasa malu bangun dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidur dengan baik."

Wonwoo menjawab pelan, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum di hadapannya, dengan gerakan cepat membalik tubuhnya sampai kini ia berada di atas Wonwoo, menindihnya. Wonwoo terpekik kaget, otomatis langsung menempatkan kedua tangannya pada dada Mingyu. Mencegah laki-laki itu semakin menghimpitnya. Yang benar saja, ia bahkan baru bangun tidur dan Mingyu sudah seperti ini padanya.

"Aku ingin _cuddling_."

Wonwoo mengangkat keduanya alisnya saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Mingyu, _cuddling_ katanya?

"Ta-tapi, aku bahkan belum sikat gigi."

Mingyu merengut, "Lalu kenapa? Aku hanya minta cuddling bukan yang macam-macam."

Mingyu mulai menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya pada pipi Wonwoo, mengecupinya secara berkala juga tangan yang mulai bergerak dimana-mana. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, dengan cepat menangkup kedua pipi Mingyu saat pria itu mulai menyusurkan bibirnya yang basah pada leher jenjang Wonwoo. Mingyu harus dihentikkan sebelum sesuatu yang tidak Wonwoo inginkan terjadi.

"Apalagi?"

Mingyu merengek malas, Wonwoo benar-benar berusaha mengulur waktunya. Mingyu cemberut, "Aku sudah bekerja seminggu penuh dan _cuddling_ denganmu adalah satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan hari ini."

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat saat Mingyu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku belum sikat gigi Mingyu. Nafasku bau dan kau juga harus mandi. Bersihkan diri dulu baru kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apapun yang aku mau?"

Wonwoo gelagapan, sadar sudah salah bicara. " _Cuddling_. Kau ingin _cuddling_ denganku bukan? Karena itu, ayo cuci muka dulu. Kau juga mandi."

Mingyu tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum beranjak dari tubuh Wonwoo, berdiri menjulang di sisi ranjang dengan pandangan tak lepas dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo duduk di pinggiran ranjang, meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak sebelum ikut berdiri di samping Mingyu.

"Mau mandi bersama?"

Wonwoo mendelik, tangannya secara reflek memukul belakang kepala Mingyu kuat-kuat.

"Bodoh!"

XX

"Apa Ibu sudah pulang sekarang?"

Wonwoo memandang rumahnya dari balik kaca pembatas kamar Mingyu dengan balkon di luarnya. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan pintu kaca itu pelan, kepalanya miring ke kiri dengan lucunya.

"Kalau Ibu benar sudah pulang dan tidak menemukanku di rumah apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

Wonwoo kembali bermonolog, matanya menelusur halaman depan rumahnya, mencoba menerka apakah sang Ibu sudah pulang dari Changwon atau belum.

"Ada apa?"

Wonwoo menoleh saat mendengar suara Mingyu, agak terpaku sejenak saat matanya menangkap pemandangan Mingyu yang tengah bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Wonwoo diam di tempat, matanya tanpa sadar menyusuri sosok Mingyu. Rambutnya yang tampak basah dengan aroma sampo yang menguar, juga tubuh atasnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun tampak mengkilap karena efek air yang masih menetes di permukaan dadanya yang bidang.

"Kau tidak pakai handuk?"

Wonwoo bertanya masih dengan mata terpaku pada tubuh _shirtless_ Mingyu, sama sekali tidak menangkap gelagat mencurigakan yang Mingyu tunjukkan saat ini. Wonwoo terdiam, tangannya naik ke atas perutnya sendiri, mengusapnya pelan merasakan betapa rata perutnya jika dibandingkan dengan Mingyu.

"Kau melamun."

Mingyu memajukkan tubuhnya, menghimpit tubuh kurus Wonwoo. Menguncinya di antara tubuh kekarnya dengan pintu kaca di belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo menengadah dengan tatapan waspada, tangannya terulur ke perut dan dada Mingyu, mencoba menjaga jarak.

"Mingyu kau basah."

Wonwoo bicara gelagapan, aroma Mingyu sukses memenuhi indera penciumannya. Wonwoo mengerang dalam hati, mereka selalu berakhir dalam kondisi kurang menyenangkan jika sudah berada dalam posisi _menghimpit_ seperti sekarang.

"Bukan aku."

Mingyu berbisik, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo, berbisik tepat di depannya hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan ringan. Menyalurkan getar-getar halus yang sukses membuat tubuh Wonwoo meremang.

"Kau yang basah."

Lalu Mingyu langsung menempelkan bibir mereka, memangutnya tak sabaran dengan lidah yang bergerak liar menyapu permukaan bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya terkejut, tangannya berada di depan dada pria itu mencoba mendorong Mingyu menjauh. Wonwoo menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya, menahan geraman yang serasa bisa keluar kapan saja dari mulutnya.

"Wonwoo…"

Mingyu menjauhkan wajah keduanya, menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan membara yang sukses memunculkan rona di wajah putih Wonwoo. Mingyu mengerang tertahan, tangannya dengan cepat masuk menyelinap ke dalam kaos yang Wonwoo kenakan, mengelus perut rata Wonwoo sampai si empunya mengeluarkan suara tak nyaman. Mingyu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, menekannya dengan lembut mencoba menggoda laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Gy-Gyu…"

Wonwoo bicara di sela ciuman mereka. Tangannya naik ke leher Mingyu mencari tumpuan, meremas rambut kecoklatan Mingyu saat pria itu memperdalam kontak mereka. Erangan rendah lolos dari tenggorokan Wonwoo saat Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mulut mengijinkan lidah Mingyu bermain di dalamnya. Wonwoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Mingyu, tanpa sadar semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Mingyu.

"Wonwoo…"

Mingyu berbisik sensual, bibirnya tanpa henti mengecup dan melumat bibir bengkak Wonwoo sampai laki-laki itu terengah kehabisan udara. Mingyu terus memangut, menghisap dan menggigit bibir Wonwoo tanpa ampun seakan tidak ada hari esok baginya. Bibir Wonwoo terlalu memabukkan dan Mingyu tidak akan menyangkal hal itu. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, berbagi hangat tubuh masing-masing hingga kaca di belakang Wonwoo mengembun karena suhu tubuh keduanya yang meningkat. Mingyu menikmatinya, sangat menikmatinya.

"Mingyu…Mingyu."

Wonwoo bicara dengan suara tersedat saat akhirnya Mingyu benar-benar melepaskannya., merasakan bibirnya yang menebal dan rasa panas yang tertinggal disana. Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berharap udara yang masuk ke paru-parunya dapat menghilangkan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Mingyu menciumnya dengan begitu brutal hingga Wonwoo kehabisan nafas namun entah kenapa semuanya malah terasa begitu menyenangkan. Benar dan menyenangkan.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesulitan mengendalikan diriku sendiri."

Mingyu ikut bersuara, nafasnya yang panas bersahut-sahutan dengan milik Wonwoo. Mingyu menutup kedua matanya pelan, menempelkan kening keduanya merasakan dahi Wonwoo yang berkeringat karena kegiatan mereka barusan. Wonwoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memandang Mingyu dengan pandangan bingung, matanya menatap Mingyu dengan ekspresi polos.

"Mingyu?"

Wonwoo berujar pelan, tangannya terulur mengusap pipi Mingyu dengan gerakan lembut.

"Kau milikku."

XX

"Kau baru pulang?"

Nyonya Jeon bertanya begitu matanya menangkap keberadaan Wonwoo yang kini tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk rumah mereka. Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Kapan Ibu pulang?"

Wonwoo balas bertanya masih dengan wajah bingung. Nyonya Jeon hanya menghela nafas pelan, "Ibu memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena Bibimu sudah merasa lebih baik. Kau benar menginap di rumah Mingyu?"

Wonwoo terkesiap, wajahnya berubah horror dengan mata membulat lucu. Wonwoo menelan ludah gugup, darimana Ibunya tahu?

"Semalam Mingyu menelpon Ibu, lewat ponselmu. Mingyu mengatakan bahwa kau menghilangkan kuncimu- _lagi_ …"

Nyonya Jeon menjawab saat Wonwoo hanya diam dengan wajah bertanya di hadapannya, menatapnya tajam dan Wonwoo hanya meringis sebagai jawaban, "Jadi kau terpaksa menginap disana. Kau harusnya bersyukur karena Mingyu begitu baik padamu."

Wonwoo mencibir dalam hati, bersyukur apanya.

"Ohiya, Jihoon sudah menunggumu di kamar. Kalian ada janji hari ini?"

Wonwoo menepuk dahinya keras-keras. Benar, ia ada janji membantu Jihoon mengerjakan tugasnya hari ini.

"Apa dia menunggu lama?"

Wonwoo bicara sambil berjalan cepat menuju tangga, naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Dia baru saja datang."

XX

"Harusnya kau ke rumahku saja tadi malam."

"Ya, kau pikir rumahmu tidak jauh? Kalau rumahmu dekat tentu aku akan langsung kesana."

Wonwoo menyahut sebal, tangannya dengan kasar mengambil _cookies_ coklat dari dalam toples lalu memakannya asal dengan ekspresi sama.

"Hanya saran bodoh. Lagipula, kenapa kau malah menginap di rumah Mingyu ahjussi? Apa kalian seakrab itu sampai kau menginap di rumahnya?"

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, meneguk minuman bersoda di atas nakas miliknya.

"Dia belum setua itu Hoon, lagipula aku terpaksa. Kau tahu sederas apa 'kan hujan semalam? Aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena tidak bisa menahan dingin, jadi aku langsung ke rumahnya. Aku mau menginap di rumah Bibi Hong tapi aku ingat kalau dia sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo curiga, matanya menyipit lucu dengan bibir agak mengerucut.

"Tidak biasanya kau mau bertemu orang asing seperti itu. Biasanya kau selalu menghindari interaksi dengan orang baru, bukannya malah mendekat seperti pada si ahjussi itu."

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas, "Namanya Kim Mingyu Hoon.", Wonwoo kembali memakan cookies miliknya, "Dia baik. Lagipula sudah kukatakan bukan, aku terpaksa. Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu."

Wonwoo mendorong wajah Jihoon dengan tangannya, membuat laki-laki pendek itu agak terdorong ke belakang karena perlakuan Wonwoo.

"Terserah. Besok kalau kau menghilangkan kunci lagi…"

Jihoon tersenyum mengejek dan Wonwoo melotot padanya, "Telpon saja aku, biar kujemput."

Wonwoo tersenyum pada akhirnya, mengangguk semangat dengan mulut penuh. Jihoon yang melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu ikut tersenyum, tangannya terulur mengambil _cookies_ lalu memakannya dalam sekali gigitan.

"Lehermu kenapa?"

Jihoon bertanya tiba-tiba, matanya tertuju pada ruam merah yang tampak pada tulang selangka Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Memang leherku kenapa?"

"Itu."

Jihoon menyentuh ruam merah Wonwoo dengan ujung jarinya, matanya menyusuri tanda kemerahan itu dengan tatapan meneliti.

"Apa sakit? Gatal?"

Jihoon bertanya dan Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa merah sekali?"

Jihoon menggeleng, "Tidak juga, tapi cukup merah. Rasanya warnanya tidak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari ke depan."

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya, menghadapkan layarnya pada wajah lalu ikut melihat daerah lehernya lewat kamera depan ponselnya. Wonwoo menekan tanda merah itu pelan, sama sekali tidak ada ide darimana tanda itu berasal.

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga hilang. Ini bukan tanda kanker kulit atau semacamnya 'kan Hoon?"

Jihoon memandang Wonwoo dengan wajah datar, ingin rasanya ia memukul Wonwoo yang kini tengah memasang wajah tak berdosa di hadapannya. Wonwoo termasuk polos bagi seseorang seusianya dan Jihoon kadang dibuat khawatir oleh sahabatnya yang kelewat lugu ini. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak mungkin tanda merah di leher Wonwoo terjadi karena sesuatu yang ia bayangkan sekarang. Mana mungkin.

"Lupakan, mungkin hanya gigitan serangga biasa."

Mereka berdua diam setelahnya sampai tiba-tiba Jihoon kembali membuka suara, bertanya dengan nada hati-hati.

"Hutangmu, bagaimana? Apakah masalahnya benar-benar sudah selesai?"

Wonwoo termangu di depannya, wajahnya tampak kosong untuk beberapa saat sebelum senyum lembut terbit di wajah tampan Wonwoo.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, semuanya sudah selesai."

"Benar?"

Jihoon bertanya memastikan, tangannya meremas jari-jari Wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo masih saja tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan Jihoon.

"Benar, Ibuku mendapat pinjaman dari Pamanku yang ada di Changwon. Banyak keluargaku yang membantu Hoon, tidak usah khawatir. Kami sudah baik-baik saja sekarang."

Wonwoo tersenyum tulus di hadapannya, mencoba meyakinkan Jihoon bahwa ia baik-baik saja sekalipun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Ia kembali berbohong, pada Jihoon juga Ibunya.

"Woo…"

Jihoon bicara pelan, matanya menatap Wonwoo khawatir.

"Kau sahabatku, tentu aku harus khawatir. Kapanpun, saat kau membutuhkan bantuanku, katakan saja. Jangan pernah berpikir sungkan atau malu, kalau itu untukmu maka aku akan senang hati membantu."

Senyum Wonwoo makin lebar begitu Jihoon berkata panjang lebar padanya. Wonwoo merasa bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa ia masih memiliki begitu banyak orang yang peduli dan sayang padanya.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu."

Wonwoo mengusak rambut Jihoon pelan, "Terimakasih..."

 _-dan maaf karena aku berbohong._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

(-) … *merenung di pojokkan*. Pengen menenggelamkan diri, serius V:

(-) Aku agak kaget di awal cuman mulai terbiasa baca kata "naena" di review. Perasaan kayak banyak banget yang nyebut kata itu, serius wkwk. Sabar ya, step by step. Kan mereka juga butuh pemanasan #eh

(-) Chap ini bisa dibilang 80 persen isinya meanie ya, semoga bisa menyembuhkan dahaga kalian sama meanie moments. Eaakk

(-) Jadi, gimana rasanya baca chap ini? Udah lumayan panjang 'kan ya? Meaniedimanamanaaaaaaaa

(-) Kalo buat kalian, lebih suka meanie bermanis-manis ria apa bermesum-mesum ria?

(-) Jadi chap depan itu udah mulai konflik ya, ada Jisoo juga, Jihoon. Siap-siap aja, hidup mereka gak bakal semanis ini untuk waktu yang lama.

(-) Lagunya Suran bagus ya? Suga kece deh yuhuuu

Well, selamat hari Sabtu!

*Itung-itung buat penghibur hati buat yang malam Minggu dirumah aja.*


End file.
